


Steven's Future On The Wild Side

by TheLovelyStarlight



Series: Smut Dump Collection [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Foursome, Gangbang, Glory Hole, M/M, Mindfuck, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Personality Swap, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Submissive Steven, Threesome, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, bottom steven, sub!Steven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyStarlight/pseuds/TheLovelyStarlight
Summary: Steven didn't crash Greg's car, but that didn't mean he wasn't pissed. After leaving the temple for the rest of night in his own car, the hybrid decides that for once he would do what he wanted to do and not care about others.He heads to a bar in Empire City, and the flood gates open to Steven's new downworld spiral.
Relationships: Kevin/Steven Universe, Lars Barriga/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Jasper, Steven Universe/Many Characters, Steven Universe/Multiple Characters, Steven Universe/Original Female Character(s), Steven Universe/Original Male Character(s), Steven Universe/Sadie Miller/Shep, steven Universe/Mystery Girl
Series: Smut Dump Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508012
Comments: 49
Kudos: 262





	1. The Bunny Pub

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but smut and a sub Steven which this fandom needs! I love sub steven and I want a book completely being him slowly turning into a cute slut.
> 
> Don't like then don't read. Have a lovely time!

Steven didn't crash the van after the argument with his father. No, after everything he has been through; with Connie turning down his proposal, to learning about his trauma, to learning about his grandparents still being alive and just two towns over, he couldn't handle it anymore. He was just done. He's done! Done with Connie, done with the gems, and even done with his father. The hybrid was just tired of trying to fix everything when clearly he was the messed up one anyhow. Why bother to ask for help from the only people he can call family, and his own damn dad can't even be trusted now to know what he's doing? It was the end, and the diamond prince was just throwing in the towel. Horhay, he's trauma beat him and ruined his life! Now everyone can just go fuck themselves.

"S-Steven?" The hybrid was pulled out of his deep and nasty thoughts, turning to give his father a dead stare. Greg smiled a bit nervously now, but his eyes clearly showed his obvious state. "Um, I hope this car trip helped in anyway for you."

He never wanted to hit his father before, still doesn't, but Steven felt like he was pushing it. With a sigh, he rubbed his neck and nodded. "Yeah, it kind of did. Thanks Dad..."

"Great! So what do you say to another ice cream party in the house?"

Steven quickly shook his head, grabbing his own keys from the counter as they made it home. "No no Dad. It's cool! Really," He gave him his best fake grin. "I'm just gonna go on my own drive for a bit if you don't mind. All this self discovery made me want to try it solo for a change."

Greg looked a bit upset, but that sad look quickly died to hold a more pleased and happy grin. He said in response, "Alright Stewball! Listen to more of that CD I gave you if it helps."

"Alright. Seeya Dad..." He knew his disappointment was laced in his softer words, but he left the temple quickly to make sure his father didn't give it a second thought. The stupid universe CD was in his father's van, so he didn't even bother to take it out and bring it with him. He just went to his car and went to drive off for a while.

Where? He wasn't sure and didn't care. Steven knew it was just best for him to leave the temple before the gems came back from their trip. His father wasn't going to keep his mouth shut about what's been happening though, so it was best to leave now before he has another meltdown when they get there. With a deep sigh, he buckled up, started his car, and drove out of the town. He honestly didn't know where he was going at first, and he didn't want to end up lost just driving aimlessly. Though driving without one did leave his mind to wonder a bit, and maybe that was a good thing.

He started to think a lot about what had happened to him, playing some calming music he found on the radio to keep his pink side at bay. Two days ago, Priyanka had explained his body was reacting this way due to trauma. He's childhood, his history and past as being a gem, it changed the hybrid. Now he couldn't even function as a normal human being without every bad thing happening to him and feel like he might die. Steven couldn't blame his gem half for doing this to him, for acting too violent when he was angry or sad. It was only trying to protect him and keep him happy. Being angry with himself was only going to make things worse for his own body and the people around. He didn't want to lose himself to this power or to his own terrible thoughts. Even though he feels like none of the gems, Connie, or even his father can help him anymore, he still loves them. Was he too rude to them, too mean and cruel? Thinking back on his argument with his dad, he felt like he went too hard on him. Sure, he was pissed about never knowing his grandparents. Greg never told him more about his homeside until now, sixteen years too late, but he did leave because he felt trapped. He left because he couldn;t be himself, just like his mom.

Mom... Rose... Pink.

Steven almost stopped his car when he saw his hands turn slightly pink, willing his body to calm down a bit as he shook it. No. he needed to stop thinking about everything right now. He's thoughts just keep leading back to his mother, and that was the last person he needed to think about right now. He just needed to get away, to forget and now think, even if for one night. The hybrid sighs and turns right to go into the freeway, heading straight for Empire City.

It wasn't too far from his hometown, but Lars and Sour Cream have explained about some places there that can help the body relax. While he didn't know most of what the two meant, Steven needed to blow some steam somewhere he knew kind of well. Plus, sometimes the lights of the whole massive city can make him bubble up with excitement and joy. Besides, he was still the son of a rich man, and that rich man did give him his own credit card. He always felt guilty to use his father's money, but screw it now. It's a bit of payback for what the old man had put him through. Losing a few hundreds wouldn't hurt right?

Grinning slightly, Steven pulled right into town and smiled at the bright dazzling lights. He pulled out his phone to look for a place to hang out at, only to find someplace that caught his eye; A bar that lets sixteen year olds inside for. Since he was in a state of Delmarva, Lars told him that he was allowed to drink in some places. Though he thought he never would like drinking, they did tell him that it helps to forget things. Plus meeting new faces that don't know who he is might help as well. He saw it was called 'The Bunny Pub', seemed like a cute and yet odd name but it was the closest one near him so why not. The diamond hybrid drove about another five minutes finding the place until he saw the bright bunny sign of the place. There looked to be a guard at the front entrance. He wondered if he was even going to get through. She seemed nice enough, but maybe that was just to put up a false sense of safety. Well, he was already here, might as well enjoy himself for a while.

As Steven parked his car and walked up to the entrance, he saw the blonde female turned to look at him up and down, her blue eyes making him freeze a bit in nerves. "Um... Hello," He said in a shaky voice. "I-Is this the Bunny Pub?"

The lady was kind of pretty and scary at once. She was just wearing a baggy black jacket and dark blue jeans, blonde hair and hardly any makeup. She honestly just looked a bit bored as she lit up her cigarette. Steven heard a lot about those, but from the smell alone he might never want to try them himself.

She gave him another glance and smirked, answering with a, "Yeah, but you look like you haven't left the diapers yet kid. How old are you?"

"Sixteen, turning seventeen in seven months," Steven answered honestly. He didn't feel like he needed to lie about his age, and from the looks of this lady it was better not to.

"Aw, so a summer baby. I'm surprised you have no tan kid, most summer baby do," She blew out a drag and chuckled when the hybrid coughed a bit from the smell. "Are you sure you want to go in there kid? It might be too much if my smoking is already making you choke."

The teen coughed again, but it wasn't as hard as the first one. The stuff was burning his throat. Is everyone doing that in there? "I..." He coughed a bit again, trying to just breathe at this point. "I-I'm sure... I just want to relax tonight. I... I don't don't feel like heading back home right now."

The lady frowned a bit at that last part, tapping a bit of ash out of her cig as she looked mre at the brunette. "So family problems. It's cool kid, I get it but I would advise to be careful and try not to force anything down your throat," She crossed her arms and gave the shorter teen a firm look. "Trust me, you won't be happy after the fact. I won't ask for ID this time, just don't go crazy in there."

Steven wanted to sigh in relief, but instead just nodded as he gave her a small bright smile. "Thank you Ma'am!"

"Call me Vanessa kid." The lady, Vanessa, smiled a bit back as she opened the door for the teen. "Just keep smiling like that, and I think you'll be just fine."

Steven nodded and walked inside, his nerves racking up in his flipping gut. The moment he stepped inside though, what he smelled whipped him faster than Amethyst's weapon. It wasn't awful, just loud and powerful. There was bitter and sweet mixed in the air, along with what can be described as smoke like the lady had outside. It wasn't bad but the hybrid already felt like he was going to have a hard time breathing in here. Next was the dark but still sparkling like setting. The place was filled with so many lights, most of them white and a bit of yellow here and there, but the pretty ones were the bright blues, purples, and even a bit of green as well. The lights were everywhere. At the bar, the floor, the ceiling, even under some of the stools. Some lights were moving from behind the bar, some changing color. There were just so many lights it wasn't hard to see inside the place, but not too bright to make you grow blind either. There were people inside, and a decent amount to the point where you would bump into someone from time to time, but not too crowded either. The music was lively and already wanting the teen to tap to the beat, and the people weren't overly loud either. Vanessa may have been trying to scare him, but it honestly wasn't so bad in here. They sure know how to have a party though.

"Hey kid," Steven turned to see someone behind the bar wearing a black button up t-shirt. It was a guy looking to be in his twenties, curly red hair and bright green eyes, even what looked to be a slightly dark tan skin. The hybrid was also shocked to see how much muscle he had too, but not too much where he was bulky. He had a name tap on his shirt. It said Lucas. "Are you lost or something?"

Steven blushed a bit, chuckling as he moved over to the bar to speak more clearly to the man. "S-Something. Vanessa outside told me I could come in."

The guy, Lucas, smiled and waved the teen to a seat. "She's got a good eye for people we can trust. Names Lucas. What can I get you?"

"Something not too bitter please," The hybrid felt so out of his comfort zone it was even showing on his slightly blushing face. "Whatever you think is good sir. I-I never drank anything before."

"You got it kid, but be careful though. If this is your first time I don't want you getting drunk on me. Kind of dangerous if you don't know your place around here. Give me a sec."

Steven nodded as he watched Lucas mix some things up for him. He was shaking a bit in his seat, but couldn't help but smile a bit in excitement. His father would kill him, even the gems, for being somewhere like this. He was so nervous to even try his first real sip of alcohol, but his nerves were also of giddiness. For once he was doing something that not even the gems would approve of. He was doing this for himself, not for the others' approval. Just him, himself, and Steven Universe. It gave him a sense of freedom he hadn't felt before. Is this what his father said about real freedom? It was great! Sure, he wished his dad had given him structure and a more normal lifestyle of a human child, but hey if he wants him to have this said freedom then who is he not to indulge in stuff like this. And if he gets pissy about it, then too bad. It's his fault if he doesn't like it. This was Steven's self discovery after all. Maybe he likes drinking, he won't know until he tries right.

It took about five minutes, but pretty soon Lucas was pouring a type of weird white slush drink into a wide but small glass for the teen. He moved it over and gave him a straw to try it. He grinned and rubbed his nose a bit. "Try this. It's a margarita. Very sweet in ice form like this, and packs a decent buzz if you don't drink it too fast."

"T-Thanks Lucas," Steven smiles nervously, carefully putting his trembling hands on the cool stem of the glass. Stars he was nervous, but it was now or never, no going back now from being an innocent bean. Pushing the gems and his father out of his mind, he closed his eyes and took a sip of the drink from the straw.

Lemonade flavor, slightly bitter finish, but pretty good. A small smile came to his face as his tense body relaxed a bit more, humming at the flavor. He took another sip, bigger this time, and sat fully up as he let the taste linger in his mouth. It was like his whole body was already relaxing to the drink, and he knew he wasn't even buzzed yet. It was really good, and almost tasted like a normal slush drink besides the bitterness at the end. It was good and he honestly wanted to keep trying it too. Unknown to the hybrid, the moment he started smiling with his star like eyes, it wasn't just Lucas who was paying attention at this point. Almost everyone who was nearby saw his bright face with the slight new blush to the cheeks, his little moan of delight making others smile and grin at the cute noise. The bartender just looked at the other men and a few girls looking at the kid, some doing little eye candy stares, and he grinned. This teen was going to bring in more customers if he becomes a realigure that's for sure.

Steven took another sip and started to feel a bit of something on his face, but otherwise he was just smiling and looking up at the red head happily. "Thanks Lucas! This is amazing!"

Lucas just shrugged and chuckled. "It's nothing kid. Margaritas are good for a beginner like yourself, just don't drink it too fast alright."

"Okay and oh," The teen pulled out his brown star wallet from his jean pocket, pulling out a black credit card that made a few of the females watching gasp in shock. Not that he noticed as he handed it to the bartender. "This is mine. I think you would call it 'putting it on the tap'?"

"It's 'Put it on my tab' and sure kid." Lucas took the card, whistling as he saw it was a black one. "Loaded huh? Nice kid, can I have a name?"

"Stephen Diamond."

He didn't know why he chose his gem half name, but Steven decided not to correct himself on it. Even though his father never checks his payment history, he didn't want to be known as a regular here if he decided to come back. As Lucas gave him his card back, Steven went to drinking his margarita and just enjoying the music. The bartender did have other customers to tend to so they only talked a bit when he wasn't making another drink. It was nice, this was nice. Steven honestly never felt so good in his life right now, and he was pretty sure it was the buzz finally kicking in that made him feel like that. He couldn't help it though. He was finally doing something that he wanted to do and nobody knows where he is right now, not even his dad. He didn't have to worry about them rushing in and ruining the mood. He didn't have to live up to an image of the prefect boy that was a little universe. Hell, he didn't even have to care how his stories of the diamonds and gems didn;'t make him look weird. People were drunk or thought he was too, so his stories didn't sound so crazy to them. He can act like a fool and not have to worry about anyone thinking of him differently. He could be who he wanted here and just not think. Right now he wasn't the fuck up, power crazy steven Universe. He was just Steven, buzzed and having an awesome time with strangers.

Now he wasn't drunk, and only had half of his margarita left, so he stopped drinking it for now as he just let the music, smells, and lights fill his slightly dizzy head. Steven knew he was smiling a lot right now, but it wasn't so painful, and the giggling was fine. Others seem to like his giggling so he didn't bother to stop. He remembered that someone, a young looking man, asked him to come over and dance with him on the dance floor. Weird, but who cares he loves dancing even if he sucks at it. Steven followed the man to a slightly crowded dance floor, the song changing a bit to a slower and deeper tone, but still bouncing and a party beat to it. He wondered for a second if this was a good idea to do, but then shook his head and ignored those stupid thoughts. Those are things the gems would tell him, and right now he was doing what he wanted. He wanted to do things they wouldn't approve of just to spite them, and dancing with a stranger is one of them. So fuck them!

The dancing felt more like jumping then anything else, but Steven felt himself having so much fun. The drink was hitting a bit harder, and after a second half glass he was definitely feeling it now. The bouncing and dancing turned into more body to body touching movements with the guy, then a few girls and a few guys, then he was just dancing with anyone who was willing to. It was strange, felt odd too but not unpleasant either. He had no idea what he was doing through most of it, but he felt a few hands hold on to his hips and guided him through the dancing. It was like he was grinding, moving something along with his waistline. Some of the girls seem to like it. He got to even grab at a few round and firm butts, and it got him even more excited and giddy. Why didn't he get drunk and party out sooner was beyond his buzzed out mind, but this was turning into an awesome night. Or was it mid day now? He wasn't sure. His phone was buzzing a lot, but someone helped him turn it off so he forgot all about the annoying things.

He was dancing, drunk only two glasses, and when a song he remembered played, he was singing happily in his seat. That was fun, cause it got Lucas to give him another drink for free when the place became even more crowded. Though Steven felt that he had to use the restroom really badly now, and his jacket was hanging so badly off his shoulders he left it on his stool and went to look for the bathroom. He just really had to pee, likely badly, and his walking was a bit tipsy to say the least. After a hard time walking around what felt to be a massive pub, the hybrid cheered happily to find the sign that said bathroom. Walking inside, he picked the stall at the far end and passed up on the urinals. As much as he felt it was a better idea to use those, he doesn't trust himself to not make a mess, so he went to a stall. He unzipped, sat, took a piss, and went quickly yo zip back up so he could go back to the dance floor.

Then he heard the bathroom door open. Nothing too weird. The person took the stall next to him.

"Hey babe~" Steven tipped his head, hearing a male's voice on the stall next to his. Strange cause he was pretty sure he only heard one person walk into the restroom. Was he on the phone or something. "Glad you came in here. I've been hard all night~"

The hybrid was about to say something, but decided not to and started to leave. Dude was probably on the phone. Just as he was about to open the door and walk out to wash his hands, he stopped dead in his tracks to see something fleshy slip into the hole on the side of the stall walk into his stall. Steven couldn't help but blush and let out a shocked squeak, knowing full well it was a very hard and pink dick the man was pushing through the hole. What the fucking stars was this guy doing!? Doesn;t he know that someone, a guy, was in this stall?

"Damn babe. Sorry... didn't think my size would scare you like that."

Of course he didn't. He just squeaked like a chick to this man's dick, and he didn't sound very sorry either.

Steven frowned, moving to speak and snap out at this dude for calling him a lady, but was cut off again by the guy. "That Stephen kid was hot huh? Too bad he isn't here to taste my cock, but hey you're a good second~"

Wow, this guy was a jerk. Whoever was supposed to be in this stall would have just most likely kicked him in his exposed balls right about now. Steven was just blushing and glaring a bit at this guy's still hard dick in his stall. Wanting to mess with him, he cleared his throat and spoke as clear as he could. "Thanks for the compliment, but I'm not flattered."

"Stephen? Oh shit!" The guy sounded ready to piss his pants which as of right now the hybrid was hoping he didn't do. "L-Look dude i'm sorry. Though you were this chick I hooked up with at the bar."

"This is a men's bathroom. She's probably in the other bathroom." Steven crossed his arms, frowning. "And what is she even going to do to your dick man? That's rude to try and take a piss in another person's stall."

There was silence for a second, the dick in the hole softening a bit but still was hard and still in the fucking hole. Steven honestly didn't even know why he was blushing a bit more, but he was just blaming it on his buzz. Though that felt like it was fading the more pissed he stayed in here.

Then the guy, who was shifting his feet a bit, spoke very bluntly. "You don't know what a blowjob is do you?"

That question was out of the blue, and somehow only made the teen blush a bit more but he didn;t know what that word meant. What was going on? "No. What the hell is that?"

"Oh wow... I'm shocked you've never done one before, kid." The guy said in rather shock. "You look you have from how slutty you were dancing out there, and you're cute as fuck who hasn't fucked that mouth yet."

"T-Thanks?" Steven thought it was a complaint anyway. "That still doesn't help on what a Blowjob is though."

The man's feet shifted again, his dick moving a bit but still in the hole. "W-Well... I can teach you kid. Who knows, you may like it."

Okay. One, he doesn't know this guy. Two, his dick was still just inches from his pants leg. Why was this making him nervous? He can give you two reasons. "Um... i don't know..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to kid. I just thought you wanted to live a little. Can't knock it till you try it right?"

Well that was true. Steven bit his lip, weighing his options here with this guy. On one hand, the hybrid felt like he should grab his jacket and head home right before the gems try to destroy the city looking for him, but the other was telling him to just give it a try. This was all about self discovery, getting away from his father and the gems, and he really didn't want to leave yet. He did everything else he thought of doing here at the bar, he drank alcohol, danced with strangers, made out with a chick, and even sung an inappropriate song Pearl screamed at him about when he listened to it at the temple. What's one more bad act from the list of other stuff he has done tonight. Not like the gems need to know, and who knows he might like it. Like the guy said, he got to live a little even just for the night. A night where he isn't Steven Universe, and he wanted to do it with a bang.

Steven shrugs, finallying deciding to fuck it, smiles. "Sure man. Got nothing better to do, plus a blowjob sounds kind of cool in words. What do i have to do?"

The man chuckled, moving to spread his feet a bit while his dick twitched a bit more in the hole. He said, "Just get on your knees and touch my dick first. I-If that's okay with you kid?"

He was shocked, but ignored the warning signs and got down on his knees. He had to stop thinking like Steven, just go along with it and just try it out. "A-Alright..." He said nervously, kneeling down to sit right in front of the guys' dick.

It was big, hard, and looked honestly like his dick so it wasn't really surprising. The thing that was different was really the coloring and size. He was a bit darker in tone, and his mushroom head was slightly a darker pink than his own. Steven also noticed that he was a bit smaller than him in grit and length. Maybe by two inches or so and just skinner. It wasn't bad or shocking really, just that the hybrid never really thought about guys having different shape dicks. Though it made sense. If the body was different than so can be the object in the pants. He wondered what other different sizes there could be. Where their dicks are bigger than his, wider, or just really tiny and skinny like this one? Did all of them curl up or do they sometimes just straight forward? Steven felt his mind wonder a bit before he saw the dick in front of him move slightly, the guy on the other end groaning in what seemed like nerves and frustration.

"Come on kid. Don't leave a guy hanging here."

"Sorry..." Steven mumbled, moving his right trembling hand to grab hold of the man's dick. He gasped, and felt the man jump a bit when he made contact. The hybrid felt his face blush more and his grip shook a bit. The guy felt really hot in his hand, pulsing like.

The guy sighed, moving a bit so the hybrid took a firmer grip. "Yeah there you go Stephen," The teen blushed at the kind words. "Now hold it a bit harder and stroke it back and forth, like how you would do a pipe."

Steven nodded, even though he never held a pipe before, he got the jist of what the guy was saying. He had done it himself before. He started to move his hand up and down the man's dick, twisting his wrist to get a better grip as he started to hear the man moan. Okay, he was making him feel good. This wasn't so bad really. It kind of made the boy feel a bit more curious and at awe, thought it was probably the booze doing that to him. Still he couldn't help it. He had done this to himself a few times, but doing it to a different man was something else. It felt more like a mission, more daring and even a bit naughty. He felt himself shift where he was kneeling at and continued to stroke at a nice and decent pace, keeping his eye on the foreskin and veins in the man's dick. Even those were a bit different. He had less foreskin than he does, but maybe that was because the hybrid was bigger.

"Yeah kid~... J-Just like that~" The guy let out a loud groan, his breathing was picking up from what Steven could tell. He smiled, kind of happy he was turning this guy on so much. "G-Go a bit faster if you want~... Mmm~ M-Maybe a little kiss too~"

"Is kissing it a blowjob?" Steven asked honestly, never thinking of really touching this dick with his mouth before. He let his hand speed up a bit like the guy asked though.

He grunted, panting a bit from the sounds of it. "A-A part of it yeah~... Shit kid, you sound so cute~"

He blushed at the comment, cute still being kind of new to weird from another guy before. He heard of handsome and sweet yeah, but cute was different. It wasn't like how Garnet says it. It, kind of made him feel even more giddy. His cheeks blushed more.

Now wanting to ruin the mood though, Steven closed his eyes and gave the pink tip a little smooch like he would do to any gems cracked. He felt the sparkles of his healing spit and then heard the guy moan loudly and thrust his cock a bit harder into the touch. The hybrid backed up from the sudden movement, feeling something wet on his lips that wasn't his spit. Hoping it wasn't pee, he used his left hand to wipe it off and saw that it was white pre. The guy just came a bit on his lips. Was it due to his healing spit? He never healed anything from this area so did it make some kind of pleasure reaction. He pulled away a bit from the cock when he felt more wet gooey stuff land on his other right hand. He pulled away and looked down at the stuff, feeling the heat of slowly start to cool down a bit. It was different, felt different, from his own pink tinted cum and pre. It made his heart speed up a bit. What... What was he doing?

"S-Sorry Stephen..." The guy panted, his hard diock twitching as more pre leaked out. "I-it's just... Wow your lips feel so soft and amazing~"

Steven blushed more, the complements doing something to his stomach and chest. "T-Thanks." He felt his teeth pull in his bottom lip into his mouth in nerves and heated blushing, a bit of the salty taste of the man's pre still on his lips as it suddenly hit his tongue. "W-Whoa..."

"You okay over there?"

"Y-Yeah..." Steven licked his lips again, blushing hard as he tasted more of the man's cum on his tongue. It was sour and salty, but not a bad taste to it. Is this what a normal human cum tastes like? He was sweet, almost like whip cream or something. That fact that cum was supposed to be salty made him feel more like a freak. "I... I didn't think you would be so salty."

"Shit, sorry about that." The guy sounded like he was really apogic at that point. To which Steven shook his head.

"N-No. It wasn't bad, just surprising." He said with an honest tone, moving closer to wrap his soiled right back back on the guys dick. He started to stroke it again, saying slowly as he did,"I-Is a blowjob... using my mouth?"

He heard the guy moan again, a sound he was quickly growing to like. "Y-Yeah~... More so sucking me o-off... F-Fuck~ I bet your mouth would feel great~"

He didn't see how it would, but if he wanted it then Steven didn't see no problem to try it. He moved closer to his face just mer inches away from the guy's cock, stroking the dude faster as he saw more pearl white pre come out of the tip. Before he realized what his body was doing, Steven felt his other hand to hold the cock in place to give another kiss to. He didn't even why he was doing this, but it was like his buzzed mind and excitement was controlling his actions. He felt his stomach doing happy flips when he tasted more of the salty flavor of the white goo, moving his lips to open slightly as he let his tongue take in more of the taste. His face was blushing so hot and red right now for sure. The guy's gasp and groans of pleasure making his own dick tent up a bit. Everything felt so naughty and wrong. It was like the hybrid could almost hear the gems screaming at him for trying something so dangerous. He was licking and kissing a stranger's cock, he didn't even know his name, but all he could think about was doing it more.

Throwing the last rational thought out the window, Steven opened his mouth and take in about an inch of the hot throbbing dick in his mouth, making sure his tongue was laying flat under the rod. Both the guy and teen gasped at the separate feelings. For the hybrid, he was just feeling his body give a slight jolt to the feeling. It was even more hot in his mouth, spongy and soft even though he was hard. It felt weird, but not unpleasant. The weight of his member was almost mesmerising. He didn't taste bad either. A big sweaty, but not bad to where it was making his eyes burn. This guy sure knows how to keep his dick clean that's for sure. Though he knew he shouldn't just be holding the dude in his mouth. He remembered the guy said to suck. Wouldn't that be a suckjob then?

Trying not to think again on the stupid name, steven started to softly suck on the throbbing dick, still moving his now left hand to stroke the rest of the cock he didn't have in his mouth yet. This was a bit hard to do with how thick the guy still was, but he hoped it still felt good to the man.

"Oh fuck kid~.... Ahhh~ damn you have such a great mouth," the man was groaning on the other end, he even felt the guy banging his hand on the stall wall a bit. "You're doing great for your first time~... O-Oh yeah keep taking more in~ Mmmph! S-Such a good boy~"

Steven couldn't help but hum a bit happily at the complements, making the guy twitch in his mouth and grow harder. He let out a louder moan though it was most likely not heard through the loud music outside. He hummed again, feeling the guy thrust move into his mouth. So he liked when Steven made noise around his dick along with the sucking. Odd, but who was he to judge. He was enjoying himself too. Sucking and tasting more pre was making him so horny and hard in his jeans. He was already unzipping his jeans to rub himself, moving in to take more of the guy into his mouth. The teen wondered if the girl was going to do this to him if he went to the right bathroom? He could see why the girl might like it so much.

As he took hold of his own dick with his right hand, Steven felt himself relax and moan around the man, sucking and taking more of the cock into his mouth. His face was already pushed up against the stall wall as he felt a bit of hair touching his nose. He stroked himself in time with his sucking, making him moan louder as he lost himself to the pleasure. The man tasted and even smelled so good. Sweaty, but not unpleasant. Salty, but strangely addicting.

The man gasped louder, panting and growling like a wild animal, it was only making the hybrid moan and work harder. "S-Shit kid~! Y-you don't have a gag reflex!?" he felt the kid hum as if in confusion, then moan again as he sucking slowed down a bit. The man smirked, placing his hands on the stall as he moved to thrust his cock slowly into the boy's tight warm mouth. He moaned in shock, but didn't pull away. He even felt his squishy hot thorat on the tip of his cock. Fuck he really had no gag reflex. This Stephen was the full package! "Damn babe~... You're such a talent for this~... Ahhhhh~ F-fuck," He panted, thrusting a bit faster. "Y-you're wanking off to this are you. Yeah cutie~... Stroke yourself to sucking my dick~"

Steven hummed a yes, moving his hand to stroke faster and his right hand to steady himself against the stall. The guy was moving his cock in and out of his mouth, his tongue having more freedom to lick around and the tip of his dripping cock. It only made his stomach flipp more and his mind was swimming with pleasure. Everything felt so good and drove him insane. He felt like he was getting drunk from this. Pre was caking his tongue and making his own dick leak so much. He never realized that sucking a dick would taste and feel so good. The boy couldn't help but moan and rock his own hips against his rapid hand as he felt himself get closer and closer to cumming. The man was moving faster, panting and groaning, giving him such sweet words and naughty nicknames it made his body heat up more. They went faster and louder, drowning the whole restroom with their dirty noises. His eyes flashed pink, his gem flickering like a lightbulb as his brain was short scouting as his balls tighten. Cumming! He was going to cum just from sucking a dude off!? This was amazing. He was already moaning loudly around the man's cock.

"F-Fuck~! Ahhhh~ yeah~ Yeah!" The man was banging his hips against the stall wall, knowing he was making really loud noises now. He had to hurry up before the bartender came in. "I'm cumming babe~... Shit i'm gonna cum~! Let me cum in that mouth~... Ahhhh~ Here it comes~!"

Steven moaned loudly, already cumming himself as he tried to nod and tell the man to do it. He didn't want to make more of a mess, and besides he wanted to know what it would taste like. He wanted to taste his cum.

The guy shouted his name, then the hybrid felt something hot and gooey enter his mouth as he was already cumming along with the dude. He screamed, his cock spurting out more cum than he ever had before. His vision went white and his mind turned to pudy. He didn't even know he was swallowing this guy's load until he was trembling where he sat. His mind was lost in a haze, his body so light he felt like he was on a cloud. Steven never realized cumming could feel this good. He came and finished off before, but nothing like that even came close to this amazing high. He felt so light right now, his mouth was empty but he still felt the hot goo of his cum and the weight of his cock still lingering there. For a few minutes, he wasn't thinking of anything. Not the gems, not his father, not even his own name. Everything just was filled with mind blowing pleasure. He loved it so much. He never wanted this afterglow to end.

"Damn kid... you were great!" Steven didn't know how long he was in that stop, kneeling with his mouth opened in a happy blissout grin, but he knew that somehow the guy opened his stall door to see him in his full glory. He knew he saw everything. The cum in his mouth and his lap as his cock soften up. His chin covered in pre and silvia. "Shit, you look so hot babe~ Just like a cute girly slut!"

Somehow, those words only made Steven chuckle in his blissed state, his tongue moving to lick the rest of the cum off of his face and hands. Once he was done cleaning, he felt the high slowly start to leave him. His belly felt funny, hot and pleasant. He liked the taste too. The hybrid wondered if all cum tasted as good as this man's.

Then he thought of having more.

"I-I..." Steven swallowed, slowly starting to stand as the man helped him zip back up. His legs felt like jello. "I like blowjobs."

The guy chuckled, helping the kid to the sink to wash up a bit. "Glad you liked it. Told you to live a little kid." He pulled out money, handing it to the boy. "Here, for the great job."

The hybrid frowned at the money, seeing it to be a five, and just shook his head. "I'm rich... It's cool."

"Oh, well alright. Thanks for the good time Stephen."

"You too. It... this was fun," Steven smiled after he finished washing his face. He was still dizzy and in an afterglow, but he honestly did love the experience. The guy, now that he saw was a very tall and bulky man with brown short hair, just grinned and moved to lift the hybrid's chin. He didn't realize how handsome he was until now. It made the teen blush.

Then he felt the man's lips on his own, making Steven squeak but not move from the kiss. It ended as quickly as it came, the man walking off with a wave. "So did I. See you around cutie~"

As the man left, Steven was standing there shocked, dizzy, and most of all slowly started to smile. He saw that the guy had left the five, still wanting to give it to him. He took it since he knew he won't find him to give it back, and left his mind to replay what had happened just seconds ago. He just sucked a guy off, ate his cum, and loved every second of it.

Steven's eyes then flashed pink, stars of wonder popping sinde of them as he licked his lips of the man's lingering taste. 


	2. Rose's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven heads back home, but his time in rose's room tells him the party isn't over yet.

“Where have you been, young man!?”

Steven groaned, holding his head as he got blinded by the lights of the Temple and the loud shouting of both Pearl and his father in his ear. He glared at the five hovering around him, pushing past them as he dropped his keys on the counter and went to reach for milk in the fridge to chug down his throat. Drinking all those margaritas made him crave for sleep, his ears ripped off, and surprisingly milk.

He heard a more loud squeaking and voice trying to fill his thumping head and he groaned, waving them away as if flies on his face. “Shut up…” He mumbled out in pain, keeping his eyes closed as he took another swing of milk. “I’m drunk… so stop the shouting.”

“You’re what!?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Steven shouted back, grabbing his head again before laying it against the cool wood of the counter. That felt nice, so he hummed and laid more on the cool surface as his headache still banged in his head. He heard softer voices, but he ignored them and continued to lay on the surface.

Honestly, Steven might have passed out in the gems’ eyes, but he wasn’t. He was just thinking back on the awesome night he had. He stayed in that pud all night, it was morning by the time he drove back home. Now the hybrid did know it was wrong to drive drunk, but honestly he didn’t give a fuck at that moment or even now. He just had the best night of his life ever and him getting arrested would have been a bitter but awesome cherry on top. He couldn’t help but smile silly like at the fond and dizzy memories of Lucas talking to him and giving him a margarita, dancing against a whole bunch of sweet sexy bodies, and even singing to the crowd on top of a table without a care in the world. He knew he made out with a few people though and he knew it showed on his smudged lips. It was awesome. The lights, the buzz, the strangers, and the music. Everything was new and no one cared who he was. He was just Stephen Diamond and having a great time. It was amazing, and then he remembered what happened in that men’s restroom.

He didn’t even get the guy’s name and he hardly remembers his face. Still he couldn’t believe or even forget what he did with him in that stall. Steven giggled thinking back on it, feeling that same stomach do flips of glee. He wondered if he should feel disgusted with the fact that he just sucked a man’s dick and got off to it, but he doesn’t. The heat, the taste, the movements, all of it. It was so wonderful and exciting to feel such a pleasure and it was even better how the bar was afterwards. After he gave that man a blowjob, he felt more unwind and loose. He basically started to make out with anyone who wanted to and then some. The buzzed out hybrid even giggled in glee learning what a hickey that day was as well, knowing he left a few on some guys and girls while also gaining a few on his own body. If it wasn’t for the fact that the gems and his father basically blew up his phone in the care, he would have beaten out another load before driving back here. Everything was so hot and amazing.

“Yo buddy..” Steven opened one of his eyes to see that the world sort of stopped spinning, frowning when he started to see Amethyst and the others behind her focus in his vision. She gave him a worried smile. “You back in the living world bro?”

The diamond teen moaned in displeasure, trying to slowly pull up his head without causing his head to bang again. He nodded and placed his head in hand. “Yeah I’m alright.... Just got a hangover…”

Pearl, obviously not being able to hold back anymore, cut straight to the point. “Where did you go Steven? Greg and I have been trying to reach you all night. We even called Doug and-”

“You called a security guy on me. Wow, panic much,” Steven glared a bit at her as he said this. He then finished his milk and waved his hand at his dad. “Dad can tell you; I was out trying to discover myself.”

“Steven, you were gone for over five hours. I was scared you got hurt or kidnapped by now,” Greg said with complete worry on his face and tone. If he didn’t have such a hangover, or remembered the day before at his grandparents, Steven would have felt a bit guilty.

Instead he just huffed and fixed his jacket. “I went to Empire City, in a bar, drank too much, party all night and came back. If you don’t believe me then check my payment history on my card.”

Pearl just glared disapprovingly at this. “You shouldn’t be drinking at all. You’re only sixteen!”

“And felt happy then I have been in two fucking years. I can do whatever I wa-”

Garnet finally spoke up this time as well, her tone clearly just as disapproving as the white gem’s. “Watch your mouth young man. This is serious. You could have contacted us.”

“We’re very disappointed in you Steven,” Pearl added, making the hybrid tense as he stared at them with wide eyes. “You should have been more careful.”

“Okay, I’m so done with this…” Steven growled out, pushing passed Amethyst and his father as he walked over to Rose’s room. It was better to use this room to sleep in since his own doesn’t own a door. “You can punish me later. I’m taking a fucking nap.”

“Steven wai-” He shut the door before Amethyst could even finish.

Making sure that no one would be able to open the door, Steven asked the room for a bed and he took off his jacket before falling right onto the soft pillow mattress. It was better this way anyhow, so now his headache can go away faster and he doesn’t have to worry about the gems yet for most likely another three to five hours. To be honest, he didn’t even want to see their faces again nor his dad’s. The night at the Bunny Pub was the best in his whole sixteen years of living, and it was a night without the gems or his father down his back. He thought it would be awful, that it would just make him feel guilty and wanting the gems to be around him more. He knows he has problems feeling needed by the people he cares about, and he felt like he would be happy for at least an hour but then close and call his family to say sorry and come crawling back for their attention.

He felt none of that. No guilt, shame, anger, or even wanting to be needed again. Steven felt nothing but bliss and joy throughout that whole night and then some. It was only by the time he saw his temple house did he feel sick to his stomach, and that was just due to dread. He didn’t want to see the gems again. He just wanted to go back out and party all night once more, but even he knew he had some limits. Still he wished he was back at the pub enjoying his time and forgetting the life he had here, even just for a second. Suddenly his mind went back on that man in the restroom and the amazing blowjob he had given him. Steven already felt his body getting hot just rethinking about it all over again. He hugged his pillow tighter to his face, pushing his fingers to his lips as he imagined the feeling of the guy’s cock in his mouth again. Doing that made him forget too, and it felt so amazing and naughty to do as well.

“He tasted so good too…~” Steven mumbled, shifting in the bed again to lay flat on his back, his fingers still on his lips as he closed his eyes and imagined the feeling again. “So hot and long~”

“Glad you like it babe.”

Steven squeaked, almost falling off the small bed as his body sprang up to see who had just said that. The hybrid blushed brightly at who he saw, or rather three people.

It was the guy from the stall who spoke, smirking at him with his dark brown eyes and short raven hair. Steven saw that he was sitting on the bed and had his same brown shirt on from last night and black skinny jeans. His mind was short circuiting, not trying to think twice on what was happening as he looked more at the fit and tone man. He saw how he had no signs of facial hair, how his kin was way darker than he remembered it to be almost like burnt caramel. He kept smirking at the teen, but it was as sweet and kind as he remembered it to be, even with his eyes showing the same hungry look he saw when he was kneeling in the stall. His bulge is obvious in his tight pants. He bit his lip seeing the man, knowing deep down it was only the room doing this, but his mouth not moving to order the copy to vanish. He just kept staring, his mouth running a bit dry.

The guy chuckled, leaning closer to Steven as he slowly took hold of his chin. Just like he did in the stall. “Missed me cutie~?” He then growled, making the teen shiver. “I sure missed that mouth of yours~”

“Don’t forget about us now.”

Steven felt his breath caught in his throat again, his brown wide eyes turning to see the other two to be Lucas and Vanessa walking up to the two. Lucas was standing tall with his lean but still tone body, not as toned as the other male though. His long red hair still in its bun as he lost the apron and just kept his black button up shirt and brown pants in place. The hybrid also noticed that he had some dark brownish red stubble beard and mustache, most likely not that tnociale when he was at the bar due to the lighting. He looked really good in the teen’s eyes, making him blush hard when he saw a much bigger tent in his pants as well. Vanessa was in her light blue shirt and black baggie jacket, smirking at him with her cigarette still in hand, though she threw it to the ground to lick her lips hungry at him. He couldn’t help but squeak as he looked more at her much taller and curvy form than he remembered. She wasn’t thick like Garnet, but way thicker than lapis that was for sure. Her blue eyes looked like she wanted to eat him whole. He blushed even harder now. Why did the room form these two!?

The guy still in the bed with him chuckled, moving to pull Steven into his lap which caused the hybrid to tense up and brighten like a cherry. “Like I can hog all of this cute boy to myself. Besides,” the guy then kissed the boy’s cheek, making him squeal as he felt the man’s hand gently brush at his own tent. “I don’t think Stephen here wants you to go~”

“Mmm, is that so kid,” Vanessa asked in a soft voice, climbing onto the bed as it suddenly became bigger for the four of them. She came over to lean into Steven’s flushed ear, whispering softly, “You could have just said so babe. I would have sucked you dry at the pub~”

“I-I… Y-you’re not…” Steven didn’t know what to do. He knew they weren’t real, he knew they were most likely at home or cleaning up the pub right now. Why was the room giving him this fantasy? Why did his heart beat so fast just looking at them and feeling their hot skin? Why deep down did he want them to stay and ravish his mouth like the man did back in the stall.

Lucas came over and rubbed his hand on one of the teen’s thighs, making him gasp and moan softly at the touch. He had no idea that would feel good to touch. His body was getting so hot and sensitive for some odd reason. “We’re real for you Stephen, so why don’t you just relax and enjoy this~” He said in his calm and friendly voice, giving the boy his trusty smile that almost made him smile in return.

“B-But this is wro-mmph!”

Steven almost felt like passing out the moment the man holding him leaned his chin up to kiss him right smack in the lips. This kiss though, it was different from the one in the stall. It was deeper, hotter, and pulled nosies out of him that he didn’t know he could even make. He didn’t know how the clouds could make themselves feel so hot and warm, but it felt so amazing. He felt the copy’s tongue slid right into his mouth, making him shiver in his lap as the heat drove his head to fog pleasure city. He then felt the other too move closer to elope him in even more heat. Vanessa had started to pull the collar of his shirt down to kiss and nibble gently at the hickey bruises still on his neck and shoulder. It brought back memories of the people who did give him those hickeys, those wonderful make out sessions that left him drunk on just their taste alone. He suddenly remembered giving even her one before he left to head on home, she gave him a kiss mark on his cheek as well and the thought of it making the copy kiss right over that pink lipstick mark on his red cheek. Lucas was slowly trying to remove his pants, as well as rubbing the outer part of his thighs and grabbing a bit on his waist and butt. The hybrid couldn;t help but moan deeply at the touch, remembering how a few bigger guys did that to him when he was sitting on the table half drunk and begging for another round of kisses.

Everything the copies were doing to him, every kiss, grope, and bite was what he had done to him when he was still at the pub last night. The room was trying to make him forget about the gems and his problems again by reliving that same experience, and it was so working.

Steven was soon kissing the man back, not caring how loud and squeaky he sounded with his little mewls and giggled moans. His mind was getting drunk dizzy again, and it felt just as amazing as before. He soon pulled away from the man to give Vanessa a big kiss on the lips, letting her take over as soon as she forced her tongue inside of his drooling mouth. Lucas took over on the other side of the boy’s neck, kissing and biting away as he slipped his hands under his black star shirt to rub against his feverish skin. He moaned shamelessly, loud to the point where he wondered if the gems had heard him. Through all of the kissing and groping he didn’t even remember what clothing was taken off by himself or the copies holding him down. Everything felt so amazing, new and raw, he wondered why he never did anything like this before. He felt so high and lost in the heat and pleasure he couldn’t even remember where he was. The gems, his dad, Connie, his pink powers, and even his trauma. It was all gone, all thrown out the window to worry about later to only leave pleasure and this hunger for even more of it.

He wanted more of this pleasure. Like when he was sucking the man off in the stall. He liked doing that, a whole lot in fact. He wanted to do it again, to let someone use his mouth and cum in the back of his throat again. Would it be salty and gooey like the man’s, sweet like his or maybe even better? That would be nice. Maybe he can try other cum from different people as well. Ask them if they like to use his mouth when he goes back to the pub again. It wasn’t a bad idea in his hazed out head. He honestly couldn’t wait to have something thick and hot in his throat again!

Just as he was having his makeout session with Lucas now, he felt something hot poking his cheek. Confused, Steven pulled away from the kiss and went to turn around to see what the other guy was doing. “What are you-Mmmph!” he was cut off again as something familiar, hot, and fleshy entered his mouth again. The sudden movement caused his mind to jolt with pleasure and his vision to go wide for a good second.

The guy sighed happily as if he had been dying to enter the boy’s mouth again. “Oh yeah babe~... fuck did i miss this sweet tight throat of yours~”

He wasted no time using Steven's mouth as his pleasure tool again, the hybrid choking only in surprise as he moved to kneel in front of the man and suck just as greedily as he did before. It was mind jolting. The hybrid felt himself drooling at the mere act of finally having this cock back in his mouth. His movements were the same as before, fast but not blindly so, making sure to reach as far as he could down the boy’s twitching throat. He tasted it, he tasted the salty pre cum from before and it caused him to moan in delight. His stomach twisted and flipped in what he can only describe as needed. He missed having his cum in his mouth and tummy already. He couldn’t help but suck faster and harder on the dick in his mouth, shivering when the copy grabbed hold of his hair and pushed his nose up to his black tuft of crotch hair.

Then he felt someone grab his right hand and place it on an even thicker cock, in fact it felt kind of similar to his own. Groaning in confusion around the cock in his mouth, Steven opened his eyes to see that it was Lucas again, without his clothing, naked and using the boy’s hand to get himself off. Watching his own hand be used in such a way, maybe Steven almost cum right then and there. It was just as hot and throbbing as the other man’s cock was in both his mouth and hand. It was just thicker, to the point where most of his fingers couldn’t wrap all the way around. He didn’t know why, but holding a thicker dick in his hand, hot and throbbing and now wet with pre, made him fill up with ecstasy. He wanted so much more, to be used and needed like this even more. He wanted to make these two men cum and eat it right off of them.

“Hey kid~ Don’t forget about me~”

The diamond prince looked down to see that Vanessa was naked as well, smirking up at the boy as she slipped right in between the man’s legs to reach for his twitching leaking member. She purred and slowly took a hold of his dick, making him jolt and moan even louder around the cock in his mouth. Her touch was so hot and soft, almost like a wet towel but so much better.

She chuckled, the sound coming from her so sinister that it made Steven cum a bit in her hand. She just smirked and licked her lips. “You need to know what you’re giving these men don’t you~”

Before Steven could even try and fail to figure out what she was talking about, he felt something massive skrooching wrap around his cock and suck hard. He screamed wontanly around the guy’s cock, his flashed back to bright pink as they rolled a bit in the back of his head. Good! Everything felt so fucking good at that moment. It took another set of sucks to realize that the copy Vanessa was giving him a blowjob too. The feeling was absolutely amazing and mind breaking. It felt like she was sucking the very life out of him. Then he felt the tongue movements, the sucking rhyme and how it was timed with the cock in his mouth and his own sucking. The room was copying his heat and technique. He was feeling what he had given the guy in the stall, and it felt fantastic. It was like his body was on overdrive now. Everything was so hot, wet, and wonderful. He wanted so much more. Again and again until his mind was completely empty of thoughts and only pleasure was left in its wake. He didn’t know how long he stayed kneeling there, sucking on the nice member in his mouth as his hands and hips moved in time with his licks and sucks. It wasn’t just him that was moaning hot lustfully either. The guy and Lucas continued to pant and growl in pleasure as small and breathy moans feel from their amazing lips. Vanessa was letting out little squeaks and moans as she continued to look up at the twitching hybrid. It was amazing. Everything and every part of his body was amazing right now.

“Damn babe~...Ahhh yeah~” the guy above him kept thrusting into his throat, getting louder and moving faster. “J-just like that~! Use that sweet cute mouth like that~... Oh f-fuck~! You are so sexy like this~”

Lucas kept moaning, moving to stand on the bed and keep using the hybrid’s hand to get himself out. The fake pre cum spilling out driving Steven wild and drooling for it. “Yeah stephen~ Y-you do look-Ahhhh! Ah~!... S-Sexy like this~... So c-cute~!”

“You taste so amazing kid~.... Damn you’re leaking so much it’s adorable sweetie~” Vanesse panted out as she pulled away from the boy’s twitching cock. Steven even looked down and saw how much his pink tinted cum was making such a mess, even on her chin and mouth which turned the boy more.

Yes. Yes. Yes! Steven loved every praise they were giving him, it was making me more dizzy and lost to no end. He never wanted to leave this room again. He didn’t even know why he hated it so much before. More! He wanted to be used and feel pleasure like this forever and more. He wanted to be their sweetie and cute sexy Stephen forever. The hybrid felt it now, the tight heat in his stomach was growing again. He was cumming and oh stars was he so very close to cumming. He felt how powerful it was going to be, how much more mind jolting it was going to be like last time. His mind and body was going to go into overdrive any moment now. He wanted it. He wanted these copies of these sexy strangers to make him cum like that again. Before Steven couldn't even understand how lost and wild he was becoming, his eyes slowly became diamond pink once more, looking right up at the guy fucking his mouth as he gripped one of his hands in his hair. The man looked a bit shocked, but then smirked almost animalic like before moving faster and deeper down his throat, almost choking the boy. He moaned louder and longer, the pitch of his muffle voice getting to new heights. His hand on Lucas’s cock was pumping him dry while his hips was pushing up against Vanessa’s face and mouth as well. It was amazing. Everything felt so amazing that his eyes rolled back in absolute pleasure.

“Yeah Stephen~... Mmmm~! Ahhhh~... Just forget~! Forget everything babe and cum for us~”

“We want you to lose to cutie~... just let go all at once~! Ahhhh~ Ahh!”

“Cum Sweetie~ Cum right in my mouth~... We need you to cum~!”

Steven didn’t fight it anymore, screaming yes around the dick in his mouth before he finally screamed out in ecstasy once more. The heat in his stomach unwinding and bursting out of his balls into Vanessa’s mouth and on his lap like before. He knew that the clouds couldn’t cum, but it didn’t matter. He was cumming again, cumming even harder than he had before in the stall, and longer too. The feeling, the mind blowing pleasure had completely fired his brain out to the point of no return. He couldn’t think of anything, he couldn’t even see the area around him, just wonderful blissful white. His past, his present, all of it was completely and happily gone. Fogged over by the ecstasy and afterglow. The room copies of the three before him all but smiled at him as he stayed there flat on the back, softening and grinning open mouth from ear to ear. His eyes still pink and rolled in the back of his head as his tongue laid slightly out of his heavily panting mouth. He was covered in his own jizz and sweat. His body felt so warm, light, and buzzy throughout. He never wanted this hypnotic heaven to ever fade away.

He laid there for how long, he had no idea, but when his thoughts and memories came back he had felt his own heated cum cool and stuck to his stomach. Steven groaned, feeling his tired body already to just fade into the clouds and take a long needed nap. However he felt the room shake a bit as a sign that someone, most likely the gems, were knocking on the temple door to open up. He groaned, sitting up as best as he could before grabbing his clothing and gripping his head. No… He didn’t want to be around the gems and be Steven again. For star sakes he just wants to go to his room and take a long ass nap. He wanted to get away from them and forget and be happy. He wanted that guy from the stall, those people in the bar, to use him and make him feel amazing again.

‘So why don’t you~?’

Steven’s felt his body jolt a bit, wondering where that whisper came from for a second. He shrugged, confused when nothing else happened, before getting dressed and heading over to leave the room and head off to his real bed. The gems and his father started to speak the moment he opened the door, but honestly he just thought of one thing: wondering if there were more things to learn other than a blowjob.


	3. On Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is grounded for three weeks, for both getting drunk and cursing like a sailor. He's bored, pent up, frustrated, and most all just hungry for something. Who knew a five dollar bill could come in handy to learn a few more tricks.

It's been a week, only two more weeks left, and Steven slowly thought as if he was losing his mind. Everything turned to shit the moment he opened the door to Rose's Room, every little shit basically broke and shattered and slowly each gem was picking up the pieces.

To point it bluntly and simply, Garnet and his father had grounded him for three weeks of drinking and partying without calling them. He honestly didn't care at first, not even bothering to shout or argue with the gems as he went to his room but not after demanding that he now get his own door with a lock on it. About three days later, the door was put in, and the hybrid made sure to slam it right in the four shocked faces. Since then he tries to stay in his room more, and if he can't do that then he hangs out to clean and fix up his garden area. Steven stays away from the gems and his father like the plague and he knows that they notice it too. When Amethyst tries to start a conversation, he would ask for it to be silent or that he didn't feel like talking right now. When Pearl asked him what he wanted to eat, he would move her aside and fix his own meals for himself as well as cleaning his own clothing. When Garnet tries to soften him up and understand that they mean well, the teen ignores her and listens to music or watches videos online. It was when his dad was around that broke their hearts, even the hybrid's own, when he would feel spikes of rage and resentment for this man so much that he would leave the very room he was in. Greg would try to speak, or to wave, only for the hybrid to glow pink and walk into his room, slamming the door.

It's been like that for a week now, staying in his room and ignoring his very own family. Steven felt awful every time he did it though. He wondered if shutting his family out like this was a good idea for himself and the others. His pink powers still seem to make him swell and expand, but so far he hasn't had another outburst. He is a bit more calm besides the slight frustration, but he still couldn't help but feel some sort of anger towards them.

Isn't this what they wanted, for him to go out and find his own future? He didn't find out, but he did enjoy himself and for once didn't even seem to think about his problems. He was having the time of his life, and they complained to him about coming home with a hangover. Priyanka told him that he needed to find healthy ways of dealing with trauma, and he thinks that what he was doing was pretty harmless and let's not forget fun as well. For once, Steven wasn't Steven and it felt amazing. He wasn't the angel that everyone saw him, he wasn't the kid who knew what to do in times of need, he wasn't the prince of Homeworld and bringer of peace. Out there, he was just a teen having a blast and enjoying every moment without a care in the world. Out there, being Stephen, was so exhilarating. He would do anything to get another taste of it. Even if it was just another night.

With a loud and frustrated groan, Steven threw his pillow off from his face, having screamed into it a moment ago after yet another chat with the gems. His door was shut and locked, sun up midday, gems gave up on trying to speak again, and the hybrid was bored as a Diamond on meeting day.

“Damn it…” The hybrid sighed, looking up at his dull and slightly dusty ceiling. “What am I going to do? I can’t stay here for another day, let alone another week.”

Steven laid there for another second, then groaned as he sat up and looked for his phone. He needed to talk to someone, someone who doesn’t know what’s going on and can keep his mind distracted. He clicked the home button and types in his password, scrolling through his massive contact. Connie’s name came up on the list, making his skin flash pink for a second too long. Just looking at her name made him still do that. Guess his issues with her were still raw in his mind and heart. The proposal she refused still hurt deeply, but the teen knew he was pushing it on to her much too soon for her liking. Still, he couldn’t call her and didn’t want to be around her, let alone see her face on his phone. Even though she had said ‘not yet’, it honestly did feel like their relationship was on pause for now. Perhaps it was a good thing, gives them both some time on how to handle his feelings.

Crossing connie off his list, he kept scrolling until he saw a name he hadn’t seen in a while. Steven sighed and sat up on his, not really finding anyone to talk to, till he saw something slip out of his jean pocket in his laundry basket. He was wearing his loose pj’s and a blue t-shirt. The thing he saw slip out of his jeans was the five dollar bill the man gave him from back at the pub. He honestly was blushing when he remembered the man giving him the money, even though he really didn’t need it. What confused the hybrid though was the black scribbles he saw on the side of the bill. Humming in confusion, he stood up and walked over to pick up the bill to see who had written on it.

** (847-3357) **

** Carter **

Steven tipped his head in confusion at the phone number and name. Carter? Was that the name of the guy in the stall. Now that he thought about it, he never got the man’s name but was he even sure if this was even him. Maybe it was another guy who wrote on the five dollar bill. Wouldn’t it be weird for him to call this guy and ask ‘Hey it’s Stephen, were you the guy who I sucked off a week ago?’ Yeah, way too weird. It was better to ignore it, but then again what if it was the man from the pub? The teen bit his bottom lip, blushing a deep shade of red with his train of thought. He did miss the guy, and maybe he might want to do it again. It would be great to speak to someone that wasn’t the gems or his father's again. If it is someone different, he can just hang up. Tons of scammer calls happen all the time so it wouldn’t be weird.

Taking a deep breath, shaking a bit, Steven dialed the number and slowly pressed the call. He brought it up to his ear, his whole body trembling and his heart racing. While he heard the ringing, his nerves spiked. Was this even a good idea to call the stranger back? What if he didn’t remember him and just made him seem as weird or clingy? His heart was already pumping in his ears, making the dialing ring almost completely muffled throughout. He gripped the dollar and his phone tightly in his hands, trying to breathe slowly to calm his heart beat. Then he felt the lump in his throat grow and clog everything as the dailer picked up, some music was heard in the background.

_[Hello this is Carter. Who is this?]_

Steven shook even more, his legs going weak to the point where he almost fell over. His mouth felt so dry but he was smiling a bit hopefully. It was him, that voice was definitely the man from the stall, even if a bit muffled. "H-Hi... um..." He swallowed again, holding the dollar bill to his chest as he tried to speak in a more clear voice, even if a whisper. "It's S-Stephen..."

There was a slight hum phone through the phone, but then a chuckle that sounded all too delightful when hearing that name. _[Stephen, I thought I recognized that sweet voice. Didn't think you call my number for a second there.]_

"S-Sorry, I didn't see the writing until just now." Steven was blushing a bit after the small comment on his voice. Once they started to talk, it felt a bit easier to speak again.

Carter just chuckled a bit. _[It's cool. Where have you've been? People miss you at the pub you know.]_

The hybrid sighed, sitting back on his bed with a frown on his face. He answered in annoyance, "My Family grounded me for three weeks. I did come home pretty drunk."

 _[Yeah you were a bit of a lightweight.]_ Carter made a small sound of agreement, the music in the back stops.

"Yeah," Steven just growled and laid back up against his bed. "I told my dad I was going out before I even found the pub, but since I got drunk for five hours, now I'm the bad guy."

_[That sucks cutie, but I get it. My parents were the same way when I started. sucks I can't kiss those sweet lips for another two weeks.]_

Steven felt his cheeks heat up a bit more from the man's sweet compliments, his heart speeding up a bit as his body just went through a wave of heat. What was with him? Even after a week he couldn't stop his body from feeling so hot when he thought of Carter, not just listening to his voice was making him squirm. The compliments were so not helping either. He felt his teeth suck in his bottom lip, his mind almost going back to the nice bitter taste of him a week ago. He wondered if he might want to do it again. The hybrid thought about it, finding that he would do it again for the older man. In a heartbeat he would kneel down and take his cock in his mouth like a teen starving. Was it normal to think like that?

_[Sweetie? Hey Stephen, I know you're still there...]_

The boy squeaked, shaking his head out of his weird thoughts and spoke back. "S-Sorry Carter! I got lost in thought a second there..."

Carter just chuckled again, the sound making the boy squirm more. _[It's completely fine sweetie. Besides... I think I know what you're want~]_

"Y-You do?" Steven shook a bit, his stomach doing flips.

_[Got camera on your phone Stephen?]_

Not even giving the man an answer, Steven pulled the phone from his ear and clicked the bubble for video chat. His black background lit up to show a very cluttered but colorful room. The hybrid's eyes filled with wonder to see light blue walls and a brown carpet flooring little red with different books, shirts, and even a few cans of what looked to be beer like from the bar. There was a desk with a decent computer and was littered with paper and books, the walls covered in different posters and a shelf with a clock and a few more books. As the camera view shifted, he caught a glimpse of a small mini fridge and a bunk bed on the other side of the wall. It looked like a decent size room and wasn't such a bad place. Better looking than Lars' old attic room. The camera then turned to show none other than Crater smiling once he saw the teen in his view.

Steven blushed a bit, taking in more of the man's pretty handsome face. He remembered very little of what he looked like due to the drinking and after high he had in the bathroom, but he did see black hair and bright brown eyes. Looking more clearly now, the hybrid could see that the hair was indeed black and a bit more ruffled and cute just slightly above his ears. His eyes were more hazel than brown like his own, the light in them reflecting to make them look even lighter. Then he saw the small stubble hair all over his cheeks and chin, showing a bit of an aftershave to it. Not only that, but Carter was also wearing small glasses on his face, the frame thin around his eyes but as he took them off looking to be dark blue on the side. His skin had a much darker tan compared to teen's, almost like caramel in a sense. It was different from the man he dreamt in Rose's cloud room, but his memory at the time wasn't best. All in all, he looked so normal and human. He even saw his lips to be a bit thin but still slightly pink as well, making the hybrid lick his own in a small want.

Carter chuckled when seeing the action no doubt, smiling at the teen as he spoke up. "See something you like cutie?"

"Y-Yeah," Steven smiled, still blushing a bit but trying to act calm. "I hardly remembered your face like time. You look nice."

"Same to you. Still as cute and handsome all at once," The raven just smirked a bit and looked a bit around the boy. "Nice place you got, even though I can only see a bit of it."

The hybrid looked around his room and grinned. "Thanks! You're placing it pretty great too."

"What this junk of a place. Naw, it's just a dorm room."

Steven had stars in his eyes in shock as he asked, "You go to college?"

Carter just grinned back. "Yup! I'm in Greenville University in Jersey. I share this dorm with about two other dudes. They went out for today."

"Awesome! I think those are one of the colleges Connie was going to," Steven tensed slightly when he said that, his cheeks blushing a slight glow pink to it before he shook his head and calmed down.

"Connie?" Carter saw the look of shock in the boy's face, meaning he never meant to say that. The raven man just frowned a bit and asked slowly, "Who's Connie? Some sort of girlfriend?"

"I... well...." Steven rubbed his arm a bit, looking at the glow stick ring that was leaned up against the TV across the room. He gripped his pants a bit too hard as he tried to keep the small tears at bay. "W-We were dating... but... I don't think we are anymore..."

Carter was a bit shocked at this, or he at least looked to be for a second. Steven bit his lip and cursed himself again for bringing her up. Connie was still a sensitive topic for himself to even handle, and he didn’t really want this young man to ask questions about her and their relationship. He was pretty sure they weren’t dating anymore or even dating at all. After the proposal and the fight at the doctor office, he didn’t see their relationship moving forward as he hoped. Even more so after the pub. He didn’t like Carter, far from love really, but something told him that he can’t be with Connie if he liked guy dicks in his mouth.

“Man… I’m sorry Stephen, seems like you’re going through a lot,” Carter said sort of emphatically.

Steven just shook his head, smiling. “It’s cool Carter. I… i don’t want to think about anything right now.”

The raven was silent for a second, then his hazel eyes sort of lit up, smirking he said to the hybrid. “Then don’t.”

“W-What,” The teen asked in confusion of the sudden change in tone.

"Just stop thinking about her," He said with a smirk, pushing the boy to relax. "Stop thinking about your family, and just enjoy this small time we got together. Okay babe~?"

Steven blushed deeply at the nickname, but his head was already nodding as he felt himself listening to the man. His deep soothing voice making his spine tingle. "Okay C-Carter."

The man grinned, the look almost being hungry like in nature. It made the teen swallow a bit due to nerves. "Good boy," The raven then looked to be placing his phone down from how the camera shifted. "Do you have a place to lean your phone on?"

"Yeah. One second."

Steven then moved to place his phone vertically on his nightstand, leaning it against his lamp as he saw the second view lens pointed in the right direction on his bed and himself. He smiled and moved to be kneeling on his bed and sitting on the balls of his feet. After Crater got seated in what looked to be a swirling chair, he came closer to the camera and looked to be checking the boy out. He blushed a bit at this, rubbing his arm a bit nervously as he felt for a second that his body was covered in something embarrassing if the man was staring at him in such a way. He then heard the man for him to take off his pants and nothing else. Okay that was weird but it didn't seem to be a big issue, plus the hybrid just couldn't stop his blushing smile. His stomach was flipping again like crazy with the same naughty feeling and excitement, feeling like everything he was doing was wrong but so amazing at once. He wanted to feel more of this odd feeling. He also wanted to learn more things that can make the feeling grow along with pleasure. The strange feeling in his stomach and the hot pleasure under his skin was so addicting to feel. If Carter knew all about making him feel more like this then he would listen to any simple ask like that.

As Steven took off his loose pj pants, he noticed that his own manhood was growing slightly in his blue boxers. It was shocking because he hardly felt the erection for a second there. Laying his pants off to the side, he lifted his hips up a bit to show the man his boxers, thinking for a second that maybe he wanted to see his tent.

“Damn Baby boy~” Carter chuckled, licking his lips at the sight of the smaller teen’s bulge in his slightly tight boxers. “You’re bigger than I remember seeing in the stall. You really are a nice blend of sexy and cute aren’t you~?”

“I-I guess…” Steven suddenly started to feel a bit stuck on what to do. Once again this was all too new for him, and the raven’s deep boring gazes were making him feel a little uncomfortable now. “Um… I-I don’t know what to do…”

Carter looked a bit shocked at this, but then snorted and shook his head. “Oh yeah, forgot you didn’t even know what a Blowjob was. What do you know about sex Stephen?”

The hybrid shrugged, answering honestly. “What my dad told me. Um… I know what women and men have different from one another, how babies are made, and how to masterbait before I met you and learned about a blowjob.”

“Damn kid!” The older man just looked to be completely shocked and surprised such an innocent boy knew anything at all. “Your Pops sexually stunted you. You're missing out on so much baby boy.”

“T-Then…” Steven licked his lips, blushing as he gave the man a small smile of hopefulness. “C-Can you… I w-wanna learn more, Carter. P-Please teach me more~”

He didn’t know what it came from, the small little tone in his voice was completely new to him. It… It just flowed out like second nature to him. Steven had no idea he could sound so pleading and yet cute to even his own ears before. It must have worked cause he saw how Carter blushed and then smirk in delight at the hybrid. “Oh don’t worry sweetie. I think you’ll be a natural~”

Everything after that, did feel like he was a natural at it.

Steven listened to every instruction Carter had given him, making sure his door was locked and the curtains on his slide in the door were shut as well before letting himself get ready. There was so much talking but so much touching too. The hybrid listened to the man as he started to rub his crotch, letting himself pick the pace but finally let his lips out from his teeth to let loose his little moans and gasps. This wasn’t new to him since he always rubbed himself fully hard before driving in to make himself cum, but Carter was making it different. His words, his sweet talks and questions made the teen tremble the whole time and his moans turn up a higher pitch. He then learned even a few new things about himself as well when it came to his body. While still slowly rubbing his balls, he saw that his nipples were poking from his shirt. It happened before yeah, but he never touched them cause he thought he was just cold every time he stroked himself. The man growled, telling him to slip his hand inside and rub his right nipple.he did and gasped at the feeling of spiked pleasure rolled down his spine into his stomach. That felt way too good. His Dad never told him about his nipples feeling good too.

Then Carter made the hybrid push himself to try more embarrassing acts. Steven was blushing from ear to neck as he got into a position of sitting on one of his folded pillows, shirt in his mouth as he moaned loudly and grinded against the soft plush pillow. His hands were playing and pulling at his now slightly darker pink nipples, still hard and making the brunette speak and buck his hips more against the pillow. It felt so embarrassing and naughty, but also so good and amazing to keep doing it too. The hybrid didn’t know anything could feel so delightful like this, and he felt so close to cumming too. He can see why his father hid this one from him, but he honestly just didn’t care anymore to question it. Carter was teaching him this, and he found himself drooling on his shirt for so much more. It was like his mind was balking out with each buck and grind, and his nipples felt so hot and ache and throbbing. There was much more to it too. Just the man’s voice and the fact that he was watching was driving the hybrid insane too. He loved it.

It got even more amazingly good when Carter pulled out his own dick to stroke himself on camera. Oh Steven felt his cock leak so much just from seeing that juicy rod again.

“Damn Stephen~... Ah~ F-Fuck... Keep bouncing like that baby~,” Carter growled out, stroking faster as he licked his lips at the sight of the boy.

Steven moaned deeply in the back of his throat, every complement rushing through his head as he nodded and kept grinding down into his own pillow. The friction was so wonderful, the pleasure from his hard tented dick on the soft mound was driving him wild. He saw flashes in his vision already and he was so close to cumming. What was this man doing to him? It was like he couldn’t say no or disobey his little commands. His body sung to keep going, to keep letting the flip feeling in his stomach grow and the heat around his gem and lower abdomen get hotter and hotter. His mind was going blank so quickly and he was loving every moment of it. It was like back at the stall, how his body and mind were screaming at him to just give in to Stephen and leave Steven behind for a second. Fuck his father, fuck the gems, fuck Connie and fuck his life. He just wanted to cum. It was so fucking good to get lost in this ecstasy. Even after this call, after he cums, he knows he would never stop doing this. He can’t stop ever doing this! Who would ever want to even stop doing this!?

Carter was seeing the sudden change in Stephen's blushing form. He was a bit shocked to see the weird pink piercing gem in his stomach start to glow and flicker like a lightbulb. It was pretty cool, but what was even more shocking was his brown eyes. They were flickering too from bright pink to brown. He saw the more they flickered, the faster and louder Stephen was getting into his thrusting. Was he going to cum already? Damn he should be freaking out about the eye color and weird glowing gem but it honestly just looked so hot to see. It was like watching real life hentai for a second as the small teen was getting more lost into the pleasure. He already let go of his nibble and let the shirt covered in drool fall out of his mouth, his hands gripping the pillow as he just humped it like a bitch in heat. Shit the kid was really going at it. How sexaul stunt was this boy? His moans were the best as well, loud and so cute like, it was making the man buck his own hips up into his hands as he kept pumping his dick to the sight. The glowing hue of pink as his brown eyes only grow more fogged in pleasure, his mouth slightly open in a grin as he lets his moans slip higher and longer, drooling going down his chin. His hips moved so fast as his boxers grew a big wet patch where his dick was. The kid was the full package of being a full on slut. It was at this moment that Carter made up his mind:

He was going to teach this kid how to be a submissive slut to every person he met. Starting with taking his cherry the next time they meet.

“Ready to cum baby boy~...” Carter was panting slightly too, feeling his own cock about to burst as he saw the teen’s hips in the camera grow more out of rhythm and shudder a bit. “Wanna cum right into your boxers~? ...Ngh~ Ahhh~... I know you want too Stephen~”

“Yes~! Yes C-Car-Ahhhh~! Nahhhh~ Ah!... Ah! Ahh~!” Stephen couldn’t even form a sentence anymore. Damn he really was a natural born slut. “C-Cumming~! I-I… Oh my stars~! I’m gonna… G-Gonna…Ahhhh~”

Carter smirked, speaking in a much more commanding tone. “Then cum babe!... cum just like a slut for me sweetie~ G-Get all nice and loud~!”

“C-Carter~! Nahhhhh~” Stephen shot straight up on top of his pillow and sook madly, letting out a loud moan deep from his chest as his cock twitched like made in his boxers, the wet patch growing more as some pink tinted white cum slipped out and dripped down his legs. “O-Oh… s-stars yes~”

Carter just groaned as he came, panting out Stephen’s name as he took in more of his blissed out face. His eyes were pink and looked to be completely blown out in ecstasy. His mouth was open slightly and his tongue poked out a bit. He was panting and his boxers most likely were filled with his gooey nectar.his cheeks completely red and his body covered in a fine shine of sweat. The kid looked like he was just fucked out of his mind. It was such an amazing sight to see that a little humping made this kid completely lose to his own pleasure. It was just a surreal but sexy sight to see.

“Hey Stephen babe~” Carter called out softly, after breaking out of his own afterglow. He saw the teen was still lost in his own, but the pink hue in his eyes faded as he turned to look at the man. “Such a good pretty boy~ Look at you, just as slutty and cute as before.”

Steven blushed, humming softly at the other’s sweet compliments as he felt his legs trembling to stay in this position. He panted, swallowing the small amount of drool pooling in his mouth. “T-Thank you… C-Carter… it felt amazing~”

“Glad you liked it!” The raven grinned, taking some tissues to clean himself before turning to a clock on the wall. He frowned and cursed. “Shit, the others are coming back soon.”

Others? Oh right, Steven remembered that he did say about sharing the dorm with other guys. He frowned for a second, feeling like the man was going to hang up and leave. He didn’t really want Carter to leave yet. He was having so much fun with him, and if he left that only meant that he would be alone again in his stupid room with the gems coming home later tonight to mess with him. If only his friends didn’t come back. Then, all of a sudden, a pink flash went through his eyes again and another thought came to mind.

How… was that a bad thing?

Steven thought back to that time in his mother’s room with the copies of Lucas, Vanessa, and Carter. He remembered pleasing all three of them, kissing the compliments that gave him. Even though it was all fake it brought a spike of pleasure just from the fondness of the memories. He wondered if other people do that as well. He wondered if he can please more than one person at a time, taste both cock and pussies at the same time. He then wondered what Carter’s roommates were like? Were they much taller or more on the chubby size compared to Carter, were they more rougher and even gentle and shy like himself? Were they bigger or smaller than the raven, thick or maybe even longer? How would they treat the young hybrid if he asked them if he could get just a taste of their cum? He suddenly felt a rush of questions flood his mind, his heart beat speeding and his stomach flipping and begging him to do it. Do it, do it. Why shouldn’t he be doing that? The gems might not like it, his dad might even yell at him for once for wanting to go out and do these things. It felt so wrong, so naughty to be thinking all of these questions, but it was only telling them that that was a good thing. He wanted more pleasure, more excitement, more bliss, and more of just everything. He smiled, chuckled, blushing at the very thought of being surrounded by different people and just touching them to get them to cum. Wanting to have them watch like Carter did as he got himself off and told him how cute he was. He wanted it. He was starving that he was drooling all over again.

“Stephen? Hey baby boy?” Carter called out the teen again, getting slightly worried as he saw him giggle and lick his lips again. He gasped slightly, seeing yet another tent in the boy’s boxers as he hips moved again. This time it was slower, but the moans were just as lewd as before. What was going on through this kid's head to get him acting like this. “Stephen?”

“C-Can… Carter~” Stephen just kept humping against his pillow, moving to rub his own hard on as he gasped. “C-Can… Ahhh~ Can m-maybe… your f-friends… Ngh~ Ahh! Watch me cum~?”

Oh… Oh! Carter felt his mouth drop open at this kid’s request. His dorm mates watching Stephen act like this along with him. Okay it was clear that this teen had some kinky stuff that he just helped release out a bit, but that wasn’t really a bad thing. It would be kind of cool if like a year from now, Carter finds out that this teen became a pornstar because of him. Nice to see such a cutie coming out of his repressed shell. Besides, it’s not like his dorm mates won’t enjoy watching free live porn, hell he was only one that was really gay. Still, he did know his buddies’ different taste.

Getting a wicked idea in mind, Carter looks back at Stephen and asks, “Hey baby boy~ You want an audience to see what a good boy you are~?”

Stephen smiled, stopping his movements to lean closer to the camera and nod. The raven couldn’t help but chuckle. This kid was eager to please.

“Good, cause I’m gonna ask if you have a nice dress in that closet.”

Stephen blushed deeply, biting his lip as he turned a bit to his closest. Carter thought for a second that the teen was going to back off, but then he saw the flash of pink again in his eyes, followed by a small excited smile. He couldn’t help but feel like he should worry about that pink light in his eyes, but he pushed it aside, time to teach this boy some new tricks before his friends get back.


	4. Peak In A Vent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst knew something has been going on with Steven behind the scenes. Something itches at her nerves, but she might not be able to figure out soon enough

Amethyst is many things but oblivious wasn't one of them, especially since it comes to Steven. Out of the three main Crystal gems, it was clear even to Pearl that the purple quartz was the one most closest to the young hybrid since birth. Even though they had all missed Rose very dearly, the runt had grown to move on faster than the other two and got to be seen as Steven's sister/aunt in a way. She knows right away when he's lying through his teeth, when he's sick, or when he seems to be down on something. It was a connection that grew stronger between the two since their fusion Smoky Quartz, but the bond had always been there from the start.

Even now, after yet another week of Steven's second major grounding has passed, Amethyst knew that something was definitely up. She was mostly worried though when herself, Garnet, and Pearl came back from their field trip with their class. It still shocks her when heard from Greg that he had seen his son in three hours and wasn't answering his phone either. It was chilling to the quartz, knowing full well that he would always answer his father's calls. Hell he answers all calls in fact. She watched and panicked along with the gems and Greg over where the boy was at, trying to call him to find out that his phone was off and he was smart to remove the tracker the white gem put on it. It was another two hours until the runt saw that the hybrid's car was pulling up, but her relief soon turned into full blown concern when she opened the door and got a big old sniff of the boy reeking of sweat and alcohol. The brunette was swaying, frowning and doing small hiccups as he tried to keep up right.

Amethyst, once again not stupid, knew right away that her little brother was drunk. The innocent savoir Steven universe was wasted.

She was shocked, slightly pissed, but mostly just full of concern and worry. She didn't bother to yell at the hybrid, seeing that Pearl and Garnet already took up the spot of discipline so she wanted to just talk and see why the sudden change was even happening. Something had to be up cause there was no way that Steven would pick to go out to a party and get wasted without a good fucking reason to. Amethyst knew very well that he already knew what drinking, drugs, and smoking was thanks to Lars, Buck, and even Sour Cream. He even told her that he didn't ever want to try that mess and thought it was just harmful. It completely made her question who this pissed hybrid was and where did he leave Steven at that night. the whole situation was just completely out of character for him and from the looks of how everything was going now with door slamming and silence, it was clear that she was the only one to stop this and figure out what was going.

The first week of his grounding was a disaster. Besides the building of the door, having seen Pearl's shocked face when Steven slammed it made the purple gem laugh to almost no end, everything else felt just awful to bear. Amethyst was at least grateful that the hybrid was willing to have small talk with her, but anything other than that he had either stayed in his garden or up in his now closed off room. It hurt to be shut off like this, but she was willing to sit back and let the teen have his space. She knew more than enough about a rebelling teen phase, she just didn't believe that someone like Steven could even get those.

She was waiting for the full three weeks to be hall for everyone, but suddenly by the end of the second week everything had slightly changed. Amethyst saw that Steven was coming out from his room almost a changed man. He talked to Garnet and Pearl along with her, causing the older gems to gasp and smile when he apologized for making them worried and avoiding them. She saw him saw sorry to greg as well, though it was more of just sorry and nothing more, making the purple gem put a pin on that. He was talking again, hanging out with them, even going as far as to ask Pearl if he can cook dinner to which she teared up and happily did. He took his punishment with little complain or sulking that he was doing a week ago. It was like their old loveable hybrid was back.

Amethyst knew right away that this was full of shit.

"What, are you sure Amethyst," Pearl asked with a bit of shock and confusion in her voice, looking away from her planner for her next class session.

The purple gem nodded, showing a small smile. "Yeah and I already gave my class a lesson to go and watch some movies to see what their favorites are for the rest of the day."

The taller gem rolled her eyes and sighed a bit. "I swear Steven had given you such an easy job," She stated as she gave her a little smile. "I don't see why not. Besides he might need some company."

"I bet. You try staying in a boring house for three weeks straight. Dude need to loving,"

The white gem sighed, "It wouldn't be so hard if he didn't shut us off after we grounded him. At least we're on speaking terms with him."

the small runt just frowned at her, shrugging as she said, "Well can you blame him Pearl? We did ground him for going out and partying."

"It's more than that and you know it," She just sighed and waved her off. "It doesn't matter anymore. We'll talk about it after the classes are over with today."

"Alright. Peace P!" Amethyst said with a grin on her face, heading off to the wrap pad.

"I'll inform Garnet if it. Just take care of Steven. Tell him I love him."

She nodded and stepped on the wrap pad, giving her a peace sign before wrapping right into the Temple house. Amethyst had landed right into the living room once the streaks of blue and white light faded from her line of vision, seeing the normal colors of light wooden brown floors and walls as she walked inside to look for Steven. When she stepped into the building on the wooden floor, she felt a shiver go past her form as she looked at the very empty and very poorly lit home. there was no signs of even someone being grounded in here. The kitchen, living room, and even the bathroom was all shut off of their lights and completely silent. Okay that was very strange. Even if Steven was bored and just sitting around, the quartz thought for sure that he would try being out of his room more now. Even more so since he stayed about over two weeks inside of the room. Sure it's his room and has cool things in there but even she gets bored of her massive cluttered room.

With a frown of confusion and concern, Amethyst walks around the place to at least see if the hybrid ever left his room since the gems went to work at the school. She saw a single plate with a bit of food still on it on the countertop, a glass of water not touched, and in the living room only one book turned on what looked to be the third page. This shocked the quartz, seeing that the plate was from this morning breakfast and no looks of lunch was even made. This slightly gave the purple gem a scare. Steven hasn't left his room at all since they left, most likely just to use the restroom and then come back. Tons of thoughts came flooding to her head. Wasn't he better and finally stepping out of that tomb of a place? Maybe he was up in the garden. The hybrid used to stay in there for hours at a time to talk to his weird plants, maybe he was doing the same again.

Shaking her head, the purple quartz went to go up to the stairs to surprise the teen in his garden. As she got to the second level though, her light form paused as a sound passed her ears.

Wha... What was that? Amethyst strained her ears, her face playing slightly as she heard that sound again, then a bit darker in the purple shade as more sounds followed the first one. The pace was distance, gentle, but still very odd and out of place for the quartz to hear. Her mind went quickly to danger, but after another wave of those noises, louder this time, she took a stance of more shock than really defence. Her gem and mind so not prepared for this.

Then she almost fell on her own ass at the sound of the bed squeaking. Followed by a soft but very high, "A-Ahhh~..."

Wha.... Wha... What the hell was going on up in there!?

She didn't know what to do. Bolt and go back to Little Homeworld? That seemed really smart for her to do right about now, even more so since she heard more of those noises from inside the hybrid's room. Amethyst almost did just turn around and leave, but stopped herself forcible. The noises were getting louder, and they definitely sounded like Steven for a bit of them. She heard the teen once before masterbaiting alone in his room but he never got loud like this. He normally was shy and quiet, even letting out soft mewls and moans though they sounded very muffled. He would try to be as quiet as possible. There was no way that was him up there. This new voice, these new sounds, they sounded loud and high. The voice was so lewded in want and need that the purple quartz had seen porn stars do to get more views. Even in the muffles of it from the door, it was as clear as day that’s what she was hearing. It almost didn’t even sound like Steven, but she caught little groans or shouts that were definitely his tone of voice. What was he even doing up there? Did he bring someone over to fuck him or something? Was Connie doing something?

Amethyst knew this was wrong, so very wrong, to peek into the teen’s room. He made it pretty clear by the door that he didn’t want anyone inside or to be around him anymore. Still, the noises and small squeaks she can confirm to be a bed were concerning as well as peeking her curiosity. Against her better judgement, the purple gem went carefully up the stairs. Her steps were lightweight and slow, making sure that no step creaked. Even if the bed squeaking and the moans were loud, she didn’t hear music so it was clear that if Steven was in there he would heat up if she went any faster. As she creeped up and finally made it to the door, she found out quickly that it was locked. Clever Steven, smart too. Even with the heavy dark wood door closed though, she now heard the sounds so much more clearer than from down stairs.

She heard more moans, the bed rocking rather than bouncing to the sound of it. The rocking was fast though, making it squeak as if monkeys were jumping on that thing. Amethyst started to feel her purple cheeks blush harder though when she heard the voice start to speak, leaving no doubt in her mind that this was indeed Steven on the other side.

“O-Oh~... S-Shit this… this feels so good~!” She heard him just continue to moan and groan between his words, the cussing almost stunning the quartz. “Y-Yeah~ Yeah i’m almost there~... A-almost… Oooh fuck~! Ahhhh~ Ah!... I-i’m cumming~! Oh good fucking stars~... i’m gonna cum in my skirt~!”

A skirt? Oh shit.

Amethyst covered her mouth before she could scream in utter shock, slightly stepping back as she knew exactly the hybrid was talking about. She thought he threw it out though!

It was around the time Steven had finally had a growth spurt before he turned sixteen. Amethyst was just teasing him and wanted to help find him a new outfit to wear besides the pink and yellow star shirt. They were shopping and the dumb quartz had found soemthing silly in the womans department with the hybrid. It was a short dark blue like skirt with a yellow star on the edge of it, along with a black tank top to match as well as a nice jeans jacket as well. The purple gem remembered that day so well because she was daring the blushing teen to put it on. It honestly wasn’t strange to ask him this though. He stated before that he honestly didn’t see a problem with wearing girl items like skirts, bras, and even a full grown dress. It was by the time that he started to realize though that others might think odd about it and just stuck to the pants and outfit he was used to. When she kept daring him and begging him to try it out, he was blushing due to the staff lady nearby blushing and making a noise to this whole ordeal. Just thinking back on that day though was kind of funny.

Steven tried it on, Amethyst got a few pictures and some people were staring, but she didn’t think he actually buy the outfit! She had no doubt that it was the outfit the boy was wearing right now, he owned no other clothing like that. He bought the outfit, and now he was masterbaiting with it on. This was insane and just completely shocking to think about. Did the hybrid have a kink or something to wear girl clothing. He never acted out of the odnairy about this stuff before.Hell he acted way to inncet to have such a naughty kink like that. Something wasn’t adding up.

“I’m cumming~! I’m cumming!” The fact that Steven was moaning so wontanly just made Amethyst pale and blush all at once. Was that even the same kid in there? “W-Wa- Ahhhh~ Ah~ Ah!... P-Please w-watch~... Watch me cum~... Watch me make a mess~!”

Was he talking to someone in there? No way, she doesn’t even hear other people inside. Amethyst thought that maybe he was learning out a fantasy right now and just thought of people watching. Great now she knows he has a watch feditsh too. At least that’s what she wants to be stuck on. Something just isn’t right about what she was hearing and guessing here.

Two weeks, it took only two weeks for Steven to act like this. Amethyst knows that he never acted like this before, in fact for the past few months he has been acting moody and distance. If he wasn’t working on his weird obsession with plants, he was just trying to hang around in the Broadwalk. This was way different from the Steven she knew. Loud, high pitched, lewd, and now most likely wearing that girl outfit while trying to cum into it. For a second she thought that a whole other person was behind this door, that someone was controlling the boy or it was just someone who sounded like him. Her mind was wracked with confusion, trying to piece together how this even happened to the teen, who she knew no doubt that this kid didn’t even know what masterbaiting was.

Amethyst’s thoughts all came to be that night Steven hit out to drink. It was the only thing that made sense. He just drove off, got drunk and partied with who knows who. She knew everyone was shocked when the hybrid came stepping into the door covered in a few lipstick kiss marks on his lips, cheeks, and even one hickey on his neck. He came back smiling, in a daze that was suddenly to the quartz. It was a look of joy, awe, and just buzzed out bliss, like he just found the cure to happiness and was high off of it. Pearl and the others dismissed it and just went to yelling and punishing, but not Amethyst. She wasn’t obvious or stupid. She saw everything. And the only way that would have happened to the teen wasn’t drinks he had. Someone pushed him to this state, someone opened the flood waters to a whole new side of her brother. But… is it really a bad thing?

“Oh Stars~!!”

Amethyst flinched, getting pulled out of her mass swirl of thoughts to hear Steven shout out an organism. Yeah, she knew he did. The bed stopped squeaking. So that meant that he was now just in afterglow town. She sighed, rubbing her hands for a good two minutes before nodding. Now might be a good time to knock and act like nothing she heard just happened.

She raised her hand to the door to knock, then stopped.

She heard Steven moving, then hearing a soft sort of giggles. “I’m hard again~... Wanna see my next show boys~?”

Amethyst gasped, knocking now more than ever that something was definitely going on back there. Boys? Another show? Steven doesn’t masterbait twice!

She, against her better judgement, runs back down stairs to look behind the couch. Though they hardly use air conditioners in this place, Bismuth and Peridot were able to install it as well as vents. As she opened the vent, the purple quartz thought for a second if she should be doing this. With a deep nervous look on her face, Amethyst shaped shifted to a smaller size and rushed inside the vent to figure out what the hell was going on. Amethyst was quick to shift to hummingbird action the moment she knew her footsteps echoed through the damn vert, flying carefully but quickly up to the second floor of the temple. It wasn’t really hard though since she still was hearing Steven moan like crazy from his room. It was so jaw dropping to the quartz. She was so happy that Pearl had decided not to come back with her, or least she would have to take care of this and a passed out gemstone mother hen.

Once she got up to the vent in the hybrid’s bedroom, Amethyst formed herself into her small child-like form, blushing from the neck up as her shaky hands went toward the lines of the vent. This was wrong, and she knew it was, but in her mind it was too late to go back now. She wanted to know what was going on with Steven, to figure out what made him change that night he came back from that Pub. the screams, his moans, the squeaking of the bed. Everything just screamed at her that this wasn’t her baby brother, and she wanted to get a glimpse in trying to fix that problem… then this was her moment. So with another swallow of her pride, guilt, and blushing embarrassment, the small purple quartz pushed the slides of the vent.

The view of the teen’s bedroom, as well as his bad, was a sight she never thought to be even possible.

There was Steven, half naked with the top of the outfit she remembered buying with him at that store, upside down against his headboard with his hand pumping his cock like it was now tomorrow. Amethyst had felt the fake heart in her chest stop, and her whole body freeze as if made of stone. She was shocked, confused, and slightly aroused at the sight of the diamond hybrid. He didn’t even look to have her the gasp she let out, his moans getting slightly louder again as he let his eyes roll to the back of his head. She noticed how much sweat he was covered in, and the tank top covered in light pink tinted spots she knew right away to be cum from him. His hair was a mess and she saw that he even had a pink star clip in his hair too. When did he get that? She saw his right hand beating his very impressive meat that was dripping with more pink per cum, not really shocked that the kid was pretty big for his age and size. He was a mess though, flustered and thrusting into his own hand like a starving virgin. It wasn’t just him though. The purple gem saw that his bed was just as messy. She saw the skirt and his under at the end of the bed, wrinkled and looked to be covered in his cum as well. Man this teen can let out loads. Shaking her head, she also saw his sheets and pillows all over the place, almost like servial people were in his room fucking him. This was crazy, even more so cause she knew that Steven hated having his room a mess. This wasn’t right.

She turned back to Steven, seeing him let out a long but pretty soft moan, his voice hitting higher pitch again. He was stroking himself faster and panted in what sounded like excitement. “Ooh~ Ahhh~ Ah! Ahhhhh!... Nahhh~ S-So… Mph! Ah~... C-close… J-Jus-Fuck! A-a b-bit more~”

He couldn’t even form sentences. Amethyst felt her face get hotter, but she shook her head more to shake it off. She saw him lift his messy shirt and pinch one of his nipples. Holy fucking stars, she saw how hard and dark pink they were. How long has he been playing with them.

“Y-Yes~! Oh stars yes~... Nahhhh~” Steven bit his lip as he moaned out in pleasure, his eyes flashing as his tongue fell out of his mouth. His toes were curling and his gem and stomach were tightening up again. He even felt his nipples were so sensitive and on fire. Everything just felt so amazing he was going blind over it. “I-I love~...Ahh~ Ah! P-Playing with my nipples~!... Ahhhh~... T-there m-mahhhh-king~... me g-gonna… Ah! Oh, i’m doing it again~!”

Who was he talking to? Amethyst tipped her head at this. Steven was speaking out loud like he was speaking to someone in the room, but as far as she saw he was alone. Then her eyes went toward his phone on his dresser. She couldn’t see the screen from her angel with the vent lines, but she knew it was on when she saw the mewling hybrid turn to it a few times. She couldn’t even hear a voice or anything through the moans and screams. What was going on? Was there someone watching her brother on his phone? She then paled a bit, wondering for a second if he was facetiming someone. There was no way. There was just no way that the hybrid teen would call a stranger and give them basically a free porno show on his bed. She didn’t want to believe what her mind was telling her, but it was like she couldn’t push the thought aside. That would explain the strange behavior a bit. Did Steven know the person? Where are they from the bar? Too many questions, and it might not even be face time and just a porno on his phone. Still, something was stirring in her gut that it wasn’t porn but that gut feeling only made her more worried.

“Yes! Y-Yes Ca-Ahhhh~ C-cumming~! I’m cumming! Nahhhh~!” Steven opened his mouth wider, his eyes flashing pink as he positioned his dick at his face. Hold on, was he going to- “I want it! P-Please~... Ahhhh~ I-I… w-want my o-own cu-Nahhhhhh~!!”

Amethyst had to cover her mouth at this, not in disgust, but just pure shock. With wide purple eyes, she trembled as she watched Steven cum right on his tongue and face. He didn’t even flinch or gasp in shock when it hit close to his eye. She just saw him trying to pull out more of his orgasim, mewling in what sounded like dazed delightly as he tried to collect most of his jizz in his own mouth.It took only another minute before he stopped stroking himself and just laid like that on his half folded back. His eyes were glowing pink and he was his gem, slowly dimming down as he looked so fucked out of his mind. She had no doubt he was just lost in his sea of afterglow. His sweaty, open mouth grinning face covered in sparks of his own light pink tinted cum and his chest going a mile a minute. For those few seconds, that long torturing minute, the purple quartz thought for that time she didn’t see Steven at all. It's like another person took him over, even more so with those eyes he just had.

Seeing enough for her sanity and liking, amethyst sneaked away and out of the vent to leave the temple for now. She should give him at least an hour to clean up before coming back. Sadly, the purple gem felt like this was something she couldn’t really tell anyone. Not even Steven. She might be overthinking things, so it was best to leave and clear her head.

Back in the room, Steven was still laying in his bed but this time a bit more comfortable. He was swallowing the cum that made it into his mouth, humming at the sweet taste of his own jizz as he began to giggle slightly. Man did the hybrid love the afterglow high so much. He came three times and it was the best of his whole life, he couldn’t stop the wonderful still cum covered smile growing on his lips. Everything was just so amazing and fun.

“That was hot Stephen~!”

It was even more fun with attendance.

Steven giggled again, his eyes flashing pink before slowly sitting up and pulling his phone from his nightstand to his face. He grinned when seeing none other than Carter and three other male friends of his in his laptop view. He was even more happy to see their dicks out and softening up, not stopping his tongue from licking at the sight. “Thanks Carter!” He blushed slightly, saying, “I hope you and your friends enjoyed the show.”

One of Carter’s friends to the right, a very dark skin named with black hair, smirked at the blushing hybrid. “That was pretty hot Stephen. Loved the cum eating there~”

“Yeah well I loved the moans Dakota,” the one to Carter’s left said with a grin on his face. His bright green hair thanks to a dye and a blonde beard on his face. “You sounded just like a girl babypop, cumming like one was just a bonus!”

The last one just rolled his eyes, but smiled softly as he fixed his ponytail a bit in the back and cleaned himself up. Steven realized he was the only one still supporting a bulge in his shorts. “That was very sexy Stephen. You are very talented. I hope you get to entertain us more often~”

Steven blushed more, pulling the clip out of his hair. “T-Thanks… um, Isaac right?”

“Correct little one.” The man nodded, not Isaac, making the hybrid blush more and smile.

“Hell ya he will do it again!” The green haired one said excitedly, making the teen nod. He did want to do this again. The older male then turned back to the camera and said, “And you’ll be wearing more cute outfits like that right? I’m sure i can help you even buy more babypop. You would look great in some blue~”

Carter chuckled when he saw the kid become a cherry. He waved his friend off as the other two fixed themselves and got up. “Enough Tristen, I think Stephen has had enough for today. Go order some pizza would ya?”

With Tristen frowning a bit, almost pouting in a way, he stood up and left after giving Steven a little wink. As the other three left, Carter turned back to the brunette with a bright smirk on his face. It always made the teen go weak in the knees seeing that smirk, making him think a bit if he was going to smirk like that when he blows him again. That’s right, Steven was already planning to give Carter another blowjob, and his friends as well. The whole group had planned for the teen to come to their place once he was free from grounded prison. The hybrid could hardly wait, the thought of those four coming to him and using him for pleasure was even better than the time in Rose’s room. Just the thought to get to know his new friends was making him giddy with excitement.

With a grin, Steven said happily, “I like your friends Carter. I can’t until next wednesday to finally meet you guys!”

Carter chuckled, shaking his head at the kid’s impatience. Honestly the young man never got tired of the teen. “Same here babe,” He said softly, “You’re gonna like it. We got some sick movies and games we can try out, after we party out in celebration of course.”

Steven felt it again, the small back of his mind telling him not to do this. He just got the gem’s trust back and everything, he shouldn’t screw it up again to do this. Still, the moment his face showed doubt, his eyes flashed pink and he remembered how happy and amazing he felt partying and just getting away. He really missed doing it, and screwed the gems if they disapproved, it wasn’t like he was going to kill someone. It was just a couple of drinks and dicks. Double Ds for him and no one has to know the better. He licks his lips, not even noticing the small glint of diamonds in his pupils as he continues to chat and clean up his mess. 


	5. College Dorm Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven was finally let free of his punishment, and he decided it was a great time to go to Crater's college to say hello. He get friendly with two of his roommates.

_[GarnetMom: Remember the rules Steven.]_

_[You: Don’t turn off my phone, no bars or drinking, come home at midnight. I got it Garnet.]_

_[GarnetMom: Good, and make sure you at least answer all of Pearl’s text or calls. I tried to get her not to be like an overbearing bear, but I see in the possible future that she might not listen to me.]_

_[You: So Pearl being Pearl. Got it! ;)]_

_[GarnetMom: Enjoy your visit with Lars and The Off Colors <3]_

_[You: Thanks Garnet! <3 :)]_

The hybrid just smirked and closed his text messages, putting on his wired headphones as he started to play his hidden playlist of some music his friends recommended. Listening to his music, he pressed the lock on his car keys and walked calmly onto the grounds of his decision. He may have felt a massive guilt about lying to the gems and his dad on where he was going for most of the day, but that guilt faded when he stepped right in the entrance of Greenville University.

Honestly it was better than spending time with his family another day longer. Though he felt bad for lying to his family on where he was going, basically throwing Lars under the bus with his little lie, the hybrid couldn’t help but needed to get out of that house. The last two days of his punishment were terrible in his opinion. He had another pink episode with his powers when snapping at Jamie as he gave him his mail for that day, but he honestly didn’t mean to. The gems had pissed him earlier that day by forcing him to have 'family breakfast' at the table. Not only was he trying to work with a morning wood in his second pink room, but also that Amethyst brought this crazy new thing on him out of nowhere and got the others to agree to it. He hardly even eats breakfast anyhow and just wanted his protein shake anyway. They even went as far as to make together breakfast which was filled with so much sugar he honestly wanted to gag and decline. Sadly they kind of forced him with a threat of talking about that night.

It was pretty clear that they still wanted to talk about his little party trip two weeks ago, but that was far from what Steven even felt okay with. Still, he sat and ate with them which obviously had tension in the air that screamed annoyance. It didn't even matter who started talking, all it ended with was Jamie coming up at the wrong time with a package and the hybrid screaming at him to leave. He glowed like a lightbulb and his shockwave of a shout threw the poor mailman right off the balcony. It was a good thing that the next day he said sorry and paid for any medical bills for the guy's strained hand. Ever since then, the others were a bit concerned to even let him leave town and lift the punishment with his outbursts. It pissed Steven cause they couldn't seemt o realize that they were causing the outbursts. In the end, it was fifty fifty between his dad and Garnet against Pearl and Amethyst. He was honestly shocked that the purple gem was siding with Pearl for once, but against him instead of beside him. It honestly just made him more pissed but in the end he was just happy to get away from the Temple when Garnet gave him the okay to being no longer grounded with a few rules of course. The phone and no drinking to be a few.

The moment he was ungrounded, Steven took his keys and contacted his new friend Carter if he could come over to the College campus to which he immediately gave him approval. It didn't take long at all for him to grab his jacket and bolt out of the house to get out of the damn town. Hence why Garnet had to text him to remind him of the rules. Steven Universe wasn’t in space with Lars and the Off Colors though, but rather Stephen Diamond was in Jersey and finally going to meet his new special friends.

Honestly the whole lying was gnawing at his stomach, but Steven just shook off his head from even second guessing himself. It was ridiculous to even be so worried over lying once again on what he was doing. It wasn't like the gems hadn't done it to him before, and what he was doing was harmless anyhow. Sure his father told him about stranger danger, when he was ten, but he was a powerful gem and he already knew Carter and his friends. They did more on the phone then teach him new ways to masterbaite. Though those calls were his favorite as well.

He jumped a bit as his phone chimed, messing with his music, before pulling it out to see that thank stars it wasn't Pearl already messing with him. Smiling, Steven opened the text.

_[Friend C: Hey Stephen. How close are you to the campus?]_

The hybrid smiled and typed out, _[You: Already here at the front entrance. I got a map that Connie left at my house so I should be able to find your dorm.]_

_[Friend C: Sweet baby boy. You know the dorm room I texted you last time?]_

_[You: B696 right?]_

_[Friend C: That's right good boy <3 Head right over there. Tristen and Issac should be there waiting for you. See you soon cutie ;)]_

Steven couldn't help but feel a hit of heat on his cheeks at the little pet names, but ignored his urge to bite his lip and pocket his phone in his jacket as his music came back on. He decided to pull out his copy of the campus map to find the dorms once more.

Once he stepped in, he saw that the map told him of the slightly small one level building on his right was the main Office for the campus and enrollment which meant that Connie and her mother must have gone there to learn more about the school. The next place on his left though looked to be much more huge and about four levels tall, and it looked to be more of a Cafe and lounge. The map listed most of the buildings there as classrooms for different departments, those buildings have many classrooms, study areas, offices, and even small cafe aeras in some of them. The place was filled with so much grass and trees, making the place feel much more lively than how Lars and others older than him had put it to be. He continued to walk around and enjoy the sights, staring at the tall and well crafted buildings that he honestly had never seen before. The only place that would top this off was his time in Korea, and he only went to a few shops at best. Steven was mostly shocked by the people though that he saw around. There were so many different and even colorful people. Some were on their own and wearing formal clothing, some wearing dresses or skirts, few groups and hanging around the tables all around campus. He saw some riding bikes and skateboards, or even getting rides from what looked to be a small form of a palanquin being pulled by a biker. Some people had dye in their hair, some dressed and talking most likely about school things. Everything just looked so cool and lively. This made his brown eyes shine like stars in just seer joy. This was a normal human college, but it felt like he was on a whole different planet.

Due to his excitement though, he almost didn't notice his phone buzzing which meant he got a text. Looking at it, it was Pearl finally having a melt down.

_[Pearl: Where are you as a young man? Lars said you had left some time ago.]_

Good thing Lars was covering for him. Steven rolled his eyes and texted back. _[You: Driving around in Ocean Town because I'm bored. I'm fine]_

_[Pearl: ...Fine, but don't go into bad neighborhoods.]_

_[You: I'll be fine Pearl. luv u <3]_

Sighing, he followed the map to the dorms so he wouldn’t have to deal with any more rude people. While every place and statue he saw was amazing, Steven found himself getting a bit lost in just an enormous place. He honestly wondered how Connie could even get used to this place; it was such a maze. Sighing, he decided to just find the middle of the campus and see if he can get better with his surroundings better. It took about ten more minutes, but the hybrid was still confused. Biting his lip he pulled out his phone and went to call or at least text Carter for some help in finding the dorm building. That is until he felt someone place a big hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned to see who was behind him, hoping it wasn’t the rude lady with the security, and found himself meeting face to face with a green haired male with bright blue eyes and a small blonde bread on his face. He was wearing what looked to be green and white sport gear with the forty seven number on it, and he was holding a back[ack on one shoulder with a soccer ball in the other.

“Hey! I remember you Stephen!”

Steven gasped, shocked there was a person here besides Crater that knew his other name. He was about to ask how he knew his name, until he paid more attention to the style of the green hair. His own eyes widened as he said, “Tristen?”

The green haired male laughed and gave the smaller boy a big hug, making the hybrid wheeze a bit. “It is you! Aw man Babypop, I never thought I would see you in person so soon.”

“Same, but I got ungrounded today,” Steven said with a smile on his face, shaking the tiny pink on his cheeks from the nickname. “I texted Carter and he said I could come over. Didn't he tell you I was coming over?”

“Oh yeah! He did call me about that, but I was taking ym soccer practice when he did.” Tristan showed the hybrid the ball as he shrugged a shoulder to keep his backpack up. He said with a smile on his face, “Well come on. I’ll show you to the dorm and we can hang out. Isaac might be already there since I gave him my spar keycard.”

Steven grinned brightly, nodding as he followed Tristan to the dorms. His stomach was causing butterflies again and he couldn’t help but get a bit over excited about everything. Just the fact that he has friends who aren't gems or people in Beach City made him grin from ear to ear, though he was a bit nervous about all of this.

He didn't see Tristan or any of the others as complete strangers, but they were new and human. Call him tupid, but it didn't take a blind man to see that he was out of touch with humans by a long shot. Steven hardly even knew how to talk about anything normal humans do cause he isn't normal. They have problems with school, well he was home schooled by war criminal aliens. They have crushes and lovers, well he can't even tell who he has a crush on cause he loves everyone. They worry about taxes and money, well he worries about being a prince of a whole alien race and being in his mother's shoes who died and gave up her gem to have him. Midterms and exams, war battles and fusion. Buying a car and getting a house, Saving a planet and running away from murderous gems. He was so out of touch with humans that little conversations are a challenge for him. it was different at the Bunny Pub cause he was drunk and hardly talking to really anyone. He was dancing, partying, drinking and making out with anyone who wanted to be in reach. Now this was different.

He was going to hang out with a group of guys, try to have a good time and chat, and he was excited while also terrified. How can he really hang out with anyone who doesn't know about his gem half? Sure he had video chatted with them, but half of the time they were just goofing around and if they weren't it's different than hanging out in person. Steven honestly felt like he was going to screw this up big time, but he tried to hold his heart rate down before he turned pink again. He had to remind himself that he was here to just have fun, act like a human, and have a good time. Forget his family, forget his troubles, just forget who you are for one day like back at the Bunny Pub.

Right now, it was best to just forget that he was Steven Universe.

With a deep breath, the young teen blocked the troubling thoughts with a pink shield and smiled brightly once more. After a bit of walking Steven was able to see the B dorms and follow Tristen to the room. He went on the elevator with the sweaty soccer player, and pretty much the green haired young male spoke up.

"So what do you think of the campus so far Stephen," He asked, getting a smile from the shorter teen as he shrugged.

"it's so big and busy honestly," Steven answered honestly, scratching his cheek a bit at a small thought. "It makes me wonder why one of my friends wants to come here, but i guess I see the perks."

Tristen chuckled at the comment, nodding as he balanced his ball on his head. "Yeah, the classes and exams could suck at times, but it isn't a bad place. Thinking of joining next year or something?"

He shook his head and said, "I was homeschooled and I don't think by the state's standards anyhow, so I can't even if I want to."

"Homeschooled? Man that sounds like it has perks." The green haired teen saw the elevator open and walked them over to his room as he said, "Still, from what Crater and you said about your crazy family, sounds like you were pretty sheltered."

Steven shook his head and bit his lips, planning his words carefully. "Well... no, more so like the opposite really. I... I just you can say I grew up living to do things myself."

"Seriously?"

"My Dad believed in letting me have freedom to do what I pleased and become who I want to be," He answered bluntly as he shrugged. It was a lot easier to say than he thought.

Tristen just frowned a bit, kicking his ball around as he stated, "Sounds like your pops wanted to be lazy to me."

Steven shrugged again as they finally reached the room. He honestly couldn't really deny that at all of Tristen ending up to that conclusion. In other eyes, it could be seen as someone who is lazy and not wanting to be a parent. Though his Dad wasn't really like that. He just had a different method many parents wouldn't approve of. He knew Priyanka Maheswaran didn't approve, and she laid it hard on him on their little phone call that's for sure.

As Tristen unlocked the door of the dorm, Steven was hit with cold air right off the bat. The green haired male saw nothing wrong with the coldness and stepped back to let the shorter male inside. Right away the brunette eyes sparkled like stars at the wonders of the place. It wasn't huge, at least at first glance, but what shocked him was just how different it was to any other house he has been in, even at the Temple. This was his first time ever seeing a college dorm.

The moment he stepped in, he got the sight of the kitchen on the left side of him. It was small and looked only to have about three cabinets with one being really small. The design of it was pretty though, with a steel and dark wooden oak on the countertop along. Passing the kitchen, Steven saw there was also a small but decent size living room with two doors on either side that separated the kitchen and living room. Tristen closed the door which showed that there was a hallway behind him that seem to lead to a bedroom. Everything seemed kind of cramped but honestly the hybrid was just staring at it with so much awe and curiosity. He saw that there were a lot of chip bags on the counter top and duffle bags beside the door along with about six pairs of shoes. When he turned back to the living room he saw that there was a decent size TV along with what looked to be three gaming systems and movies and games on the floor. There was a couch and a sofa seat both were dark blue which sort of matched with the black carpet. It was sort of cold, making the teen shiver a bit, but it wasn't too bad and the place smelled like pizza and takeout. If this was what a college dorm was like, it was starting to not be half bad for the teen showing up. Seeing a real dorm, one that young humans around his age are in, made the diamond hybrid grin in delight.

Before Tristen could speak, the two saw the right door open up as another guy popped his head out. Steven was quick to see that it was Issac, and tensed a bit when he saw him in real life. He was even more pale in person, but it didn't seem to look so bad though since he didn't look to be rivaling Pearl's skin complexion too much. He had his hair down this time, and it was the most shiny and yet soft looking black he had ever seen. It was so long it looked to be about half down to the floor. What really shocked the hybrid thought was the soft greyish blue eyes that seem to soften up even more at the sight of the shorter male standing like a nervous stone next to Tristen. They looked so strange and yet alluring, the young teen knew he had never seen any eyes like that, not even in the gems he had met. There almost didn't look human yet fit the boy so perfectly.

"Welcome back Tristen," Issac said softly, the smale gentle smile on his face as he looked at the short boy next to him. "I got the text from Crater that Stephen was coming over."

Tristen grinned, dropping his duffle bag by the door and kicking his ball down the hall to open the door at the end. He nodded and said, "Yeah, saw the dude standing by the Literature Classroom buildings when I was coming back from practice."

With a chuckle, the raven came out of the room to come over to Steven and give him a hand. "Nice to finally meet you Stephen."

"Heh, likewise. It's great to meet you too Issac," The brunette just chuckled nervously and shook the hand back, noting how soft the soft spoke raven was compared to Tristen or even crater hands.

"I hope the tripe wasn't too bad with this energy ball," Issac pointed at the sweaty soccer player, smirking a bit at the male's reaction to his backhanded comment. "Tristen can be sort of a hand full at times, but an all round nice guy."

Steven couldn't help but smile more comfortably at their interaction with each, shaking his head. "He was no trouble at all."

Tristen grinned again as he puffed up his chest. "You got that right Babypop!" Both of the older men noticed the small pink on his cheek. "Make yourself at home though. I got to take a shower."

Steven was confused by this, but Issac stepped in to explain as he plugged his nose. "It's sort of a rule for each of us. If we go to the gym or long walks we have to shower when we come back and others are here. Tristen smells worse than a wet dog."

"Oh hush you like it softie," Tristen takes off his shirt as he walks down the wall to the opened bedroom. "See you two in a bit alright. Make Steven feel comfortable okay?"

As the door closed to the bedroom, Steven felt kind of lost at what to do at this point. Issac though placed a hand on his shoulder and got the brunette to turn back around to look at him. He started to really stare at the guy, seeing that he was a bit shorter than Tristen and Crater but not really built like them. If the hybrid had to describe it the raven looked more slime with slightly volume on his cheeks and legs. He could even fool the diamond teen with a bit of makeup and look like a girl easily. He was wearing a big grey sweater as well and black leggings to match. Honestly he could see that he looked pretty cute to him.

"Anyway Stephen," The shorter male snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at Issac as he chuckled and asked, "Do you want a small tour of the place? I have to warn you that it isn't much."

Steven grinned, his excitement coming back to push the nervousness. "Sure! I’ve never been in a college dorm before."

"It isn't that all extragate. you could take off your shoes there if you want." The raven shook his head and pointed to the pile of shoes.

As he left his new sneakers by the door, Steven quickly followed Issac to the room to the right of the living room which he thought might be his bedroom. Stepping inside, the small brunette couldn't help but gasp at the whole place. It was obviously smaller than his room, maybe only about half the size, but it was so amazing.

He quickly saw that the room was mostly in the color scheme of bright soft blues and gold, seeing that the room only had a desk with a book shelf above it, a dresser, a life size mirror by the window, and a twin side bed next to the door. The bed had what looked to be a big soft white blanket with a blue pillow and another fluffy looking pillow ball that was much darker shade of blue as well. The desk had a laptop connected to some sort of tablet pad with a pen attached to it, the hybrid remembered Jenny calling those drawing tablets or something. The desk was also cluttered with school books and notebooks, small photos of Issac and other people, and even a blue neon kitty cat headset. The dresser and desk were the same color wood which seemed to be painted white to sort of match the walls though the walls looked more cream in coloring. There was another smaller door next to the dresser that was slightly cracked and seemed to lead to the bathroom. There were small LED lights on the ceiling and a single frame picture on the wall of a degree. The room was small, but filled with so much character it made the boy bubbly with joy.

Issac seemed to be a bit nervous himself and rubbed his head as he finally spoke, "This is my bedroom as I guess you can tell," He stepped inside and sat on the spinning chair at his desk. "Nothing too big, but I like it. Across the way is Dakota's room but he keeps it locked. and the other is Crater and Tristen's."

"This is so cool!" Steven grinned happily.

"I can see that you are easy to please," The raven smiled softly at him and got up. "Do you want anything to drink? We got coke, lemonade, fruit punch, and even root beer and a few Miller Lite.” He then stuck out his tongue and whispered at the hybrid, “Though not even I would drink that.”

The brunette followed him out the room and shook his head. "I-I'm good Issac, just kind of nervous on what to do and what not to touch."

"Understandable. We can always play games until Tristen comes back out from the shower," Issac suggested and smiled when the shorter teen nodded. "Great! Have you ever played Smash Bros or Mario Kart Eight? I even got the deluxe version."

Steven smiled and answered honestly, "I have played Smash bros, but never really tried any Mario gems in years."

With that said, Issac got the switch hooked up to the Tv and passed a controller to Steven as they started to play Mario Kart. It took a while, but the raven taught him the basics on how to play before the two started a few laps. They hardly even noticed that tristen came out of the shower in nothing but shorts and a towel on his head since the two were playing and laughing together. The shorter teen was obviously getting his butt beat a few times with Luigi as his character, but he was still smiling and having a good time. Issac was playing his favorite player Peach, and wasn't all that good but still beating the shorter teen.

"That's five to zero now Stephen," Issac grinned as he laid back in victory. "Don't i get a prize for winning?"

Steven pouted but more in a playful matter. "Come on, best five out of nine!"

Tristen chuckled, getting the other two's attention as he tossed his towel into the basket in the hallway. "You guys are doing a contest already? Issac you know you can't compete with the guest."

Issac stuck out his tongue at the green haired male and said, "Stephen agreed and I won fair and square."

"What even is the prize dude," The green haired male asked, seeing Steven blush a bit at the sight of his chest. He smirked. "You like what you see Babypop~?"

"I-It's not like that!" Steven blushed harder, forcing himself to turn away a bit. He was more shocked that he was blushing at the sight of his tone chest, never had feelings like this before.

Issac ignored the sudden smirk on his friend's face and answered, "I wanted to wear his jacket as a prize."

"Seriously? Dude you pick the oddest prizes."

"Oh please Tristen," The raven rolled his eyes. "We all know you would've asked the poor boy to do a strip tease."

Steven blushed but was confused at that. "Strip tease?"

Tristen chuckled and walked over to the two on the couch, leaning close. "Naw, i would rather ask for this."

"Wha-" Before Steven could even get to fully turn around and try and understand what was going on, Tristen grabbed his chin gently and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

The hybrid tensed, blushed, and squeaked in pure shock at the bold act. Issac was a bit shocked as well as his friend's act, and looked kind of concerned when he saw the brunette tense and made no movement to kiss back or pull away. The act was soft but quick, leaving the hybrid not much to even go on as his mouth was left slightly open when the soccer player's kiss. His lips were firm and a bit chapped, but nothing too unpleasant. It just brought the boy to a halt.

He suddenly remembered the video calls, the naughty acts he did for them when he was grounded and alone. Steven couldn't help but blush harder and feel a strange unease in his stomach as he remembered it all. He whined a bit in worry and confusion. His stomach was doing flips in a very nervous way, thinking on what to even do next at this point. He thought this might happen, that maybe Crater and his friends might want to do things they said in the video chat, but he was suddenly small and... scared? Was this fear? He couldn't describe what else this could be in his stomach. He felt trapped, confused, and almost questioned himself on why he was even here. This is different from the Bunny Pub, different from when he was at the bathroom. He was drunk, he was in a public place, he didn't even see Carter's face when he learned what a blowjob was. This was completely different, new and honestly terrified. He felt his skin prickle a bit, heat up as if he was close to freaking out and running away.

“Stephen,” Issac shouted slightly as he gently grabbed the boy’s chin with a small look of concern on his face, his crystal contact eyes keeping the hybrid’s gaze locked on him. "Calm down. It's okay... it's okay, just breath."

Breath. Steven didn't even realize that he wasn't breathing normally at this point. He snapped out of his fear, looking at Issac's look of concern with Tristen now a few steps away from them with a look of guilt on his face. He frowned a bit, knowing he scared the two with his silly panic attack. The hybrid honestly felt like he screwed this up.

"I-I'm sorry guys," He swallowed and chuckled a bit nervous, which didn't convince the two older males at all. "T-The kiss just shocked me a bit."

Tristen frowned more at this. "No, i'm sorry Stephen... I didn't mean to scare you like that. I should have asked you-"

"It's fine Tristen! Heh, I was just shocked and nervous..." Steven cut him off as he gave them a small smile as he rubbed his arm. "I-I'm just not used to getting kissed like that... um sober. This is all new to me."

"You don't have to do anything you are uncomfortable with..." Issac stated, turninged to his friend with a frown. "I know that Tristen sort of rushed it."

Steven was confused a bit at that, remembering what they all said they would do when they met. "B-But... Isn't that why I'm here?"

Issac frowned and turned back to the shorter teen, his face surprisingly turning more serious and firm for such a soft looking male. “You don’t have to do anything with us period. I do agree that you are sexy in all the right places, we aren’t going to be using you just for sex. We want to get to know you too Stephen.”

Steven frowned a bit at this, but nodded before rubbing his thighs together and biting his lip. He didn’t want to do it just to use them either, and he honestly wanted to have a good time with these guys, even if it never led to more pleasure like those video calls. The hybrid didn’t know why he was nervous about all of this. Was it cause he was dealing with real people and not fake versions in his cloud room, or maybe cause he was still new to everything and being in such a new environment? It could be it. It could be all of that and more, but the teen knew deep down that he just didn’t want to stop. He really did want to be close to these guys, he wanted to do all the things they whispered into his ear when he was giving them a show. He wanted to know more about this wonderful pleasure. He thought back before he got here, before he started to get nervous and unsure of himself. His thoughts lingered a bit, growing back to the events of the Bunny Pub. It was like something clicked in his head, and his brown eyes flashed pink again as a small smile came to his lips. Maybe he was a bit scared cause he was still thinking like Steven. He was still thinking about the gems and everyone in Beach City. He kept wondering if this was a good idea cause he thought of what they would think of him, but that’s just it. He was doing this, all of this cause he wanted to forget himself and have fun. Everything in his life has been going down the trash, and slowly just getting worse. He had to push it back and just enjoy himself. He needed to think about himself back at the pub, those phone calls, the time in Rose’s room.

He needed to think like Stephen Diamond.

Before Issac could continue to speak, the shorter male pulled him by his shirt and back to his face. This shocked the divo as he saw the teen holding such a shy but pleased smile on his face. It was clear he was trying to show that he wasn’t too scared anymore about what was to come. Before he could clarify that though, the brunette licked his lips and gently placed them on his own. The raven was shocked by this change, but didn’t stop the obviously shy boy from getting over his nerves. For a nervous person, he wasn’t that bad of a kisser, though it was obvious he only got to the pecks in his life. No problem, he can fix that with the others, but first.

After the small kiss, Issac pulled away and placed his hands on the other’s shoulders. His face completely serious as he asked, “Are you sure you want to continue?”

Stephen smiled, blushing a bit nervously but nodded. “Yes I…" He turned to see that Tristen was still standing up and looking at them kind of blanketly. He said softly, "I just don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Well then,” Issac chuckled softly, looking over at Tristen as the taller male smiled and moved to sit on the couch as well. "We can help with that.”

Tristen sat down on the couch behind Stephen, whispering softly. "we'll go slow Babypop."

Stephen shook a bit, but smiled a bit and nodded. "Thanks.." He then squeaked slightly as Issac pulled him into another kiss. Tristen was quick to turn off the TV before moving to watch in silence a bit.

This was nice, and it felt nice too. The hybrid felt himself falling more and more into his role as his nervousness melted away. He had kissed many things tons of times, but this was so much more different than just simple pecks on the ground or even one of his flowers. Issac was a human male, and he kissed with passion to obviously push this further than just a simple peck. He felt the man slowly start to poke his tongue out and lick the smaller one’s bottom lip, making Stephen shiver slightly as he moved to open his mouth a bit for the appendage. Right away the trembling teen just shook more as he felt the hot wet tongue push inside of his mouth and quickly slide against his very own. It took him a second to realize he was moaning to the slow and yet hot act the man above him was doing to his body. He felt his body become more relaxed and his fog entered a small and pleasant fog. The long haired raven tasted pretty good, making the hybrid start to clumsy move its tongue to rub and play with the other’s. It was odd, but he kind of tasted like fruit, and somehow swallowing his subtle moans from the kiss just made it all the more sweeter. It got to the point where they both needed air and they pulled away for a breath, watching a thin line of their mixed silvia attached from tongue to tongue. It didn’t take long for the dazed boy to want those lips back against his own so he gripped the skinny male’s cheeks and kissed him deeply once more, moaning more and gripping the other’s sweater.

Stephen jumped a bit in the kiss, feeling a pair of hands gently take hold of his waist and small kisses on the right side of his neck. He leaned to the side a bit though to give the soft kisses a bit more room, giggling at the touches. He relaxed when he heard Tristen chuckle behind him and continue to kiss his neck. It was nice, and felt kind of ticklish which made him relax even more. The hybrid continued to kiss Issac as he let the taller teen behind him help remove his pink jacket. Even in such a cold dorm it was getting a bit warm for him to handle between bodies.

Issac was enjoying himself too. He was loving the fact that he was most likely stealing his first kiss, seeing how clumsy he was at making out like this. It didn’t take long for him to take over the kiss and map out his whole mouth, seeing what made him moan and shudder more. Stephen wasn’t even paying attention, or was and just didn’t care, as the male slowly slipped his hands pass Tristen's own on the small hips to slip inside the teen’s shirt. Touching the smooth texture of his pink piercing and the soft warmth of his belly and chest, moving right to rub his right nibble. The brunette quickly pulled away to let out a soft but deep moan from the act, panting and thrusting his hips up to relax at the touch. It was kind of hot, seeing such a young face in a state. Knowing how much the kid liked it on the video chat, Issac sat up slightly and lifted his black shirt up, moving to rub and pinch both of the teen’s already hard nips.

Stephen arched and moaned loudly at the spikes of pleasure he was getting from this, smiling a bit as he was pulled a bit to turn his head to the side and fall into Tristen's kiss again. He moaned into the kiss when he felt Issac giggle and continue to lay with him under his shirt. Oh stars playing with his nipples was one thing, but having other hands do it was absolutely amazing. He could hardly pay attention to how much faster and wild his kiss was with the green haired male with the sparks of pleasure zapping through his spin down to his jeans. Tristen was quick to get into his mouth, his tongue even more skilled hen the raven's as he had his own hot appenage twisting around the not too shy one in the hybrid's mouth. Tristen sort of tasted a bit bitter, but it wasn't all that bad honestly. He also tastes like toothpaste, like he just brushed his teeth. He pulled away from the kiss to let out a much louder moan at Issac moving his mouth to bite on his neck gently, twisting his nipples a bit more.

Stephen leaned back against Tristen's bare tone chest, panting softly, "Oh s-stars~"

Tristen chuckled, rubbing the shorter teen's hips. "You started to get into this did you~?"

"Y-Yeah... Mmm~" The brunette smiled a bit as he reached and pressed into Issac's touch. He was already starting to feel pretty hard just from this act alone. "It feels s-so good~... A-Ah!"

"Well we can make you feel even better," The male smirked and gave the blushing teen a peck on the cheek, turning to Issac. "You know I'm the only one pretty under dress here."

Issac laughed, pulling away from Stephen's neck as he sat up on the couch to grab the bottom of his sweater. He stuck out his tongue. "You gotta be such a whiner."

Stephen sat up too as he watched with wide eyes at Issac being bare under his baggy sweater. He had to gasp a bit at the sight of him, he was much smaller under the sweater that he thought. Issac didn't even look to have muscle on his body, but he wasn't just bone. He was just slime and yet still kind of fit, though it was still very pale. His body seems more of a curve to it as well, maybe kind of like Lapis in a way but he honestly couldn't describe other than him looking like a flat chest girl. The soft face and long black hair that now fell a bit wild and out of place just screamed girlish boy. Though he did see a bit of specs of hair on his chest though it was so small anyone can miss it from far away.

Issac saw that the brunette was staring and giggled, "I know I may have a girl like appearance, Stephen, but I hope it doesn't bother you."

"N-Not at all Issac..." Stephen swallowed and smiled a bit more as his eyes were filled with mixed emotions of awe and small arousal. "You look very beautiful."

Tristen pouted at Issac's small pink hue of a blush. "Hey! What about me Baby Pop? Do I look sexy~?"

Stephen chuckled and turned around to take in more of Tristen's slime but much toner body, grinning. "Yes. Very sexy!"

"Yes! Dakota owes me a twenty!"

"Are you comfortable to take off your shirt too Stephen," Issac asked, ignoring his friend to give the shorter boy a friendly smile. "you don't have to if you don't want to."

Honestly he was still a bit nervous, but he felt like he could trust these guys to see him bare chested. Though he did kind of wonder what they might think of his gem on his stomach, but the raven did touch it and didn't say anything so he must be fine. Smiling he nodded and slowly took off his black star shirt to match the others.

He honestly didn't think that Tristen would whistle and Issac to blush so much pink at the sight of his slightly chubby self. The hybrid got nervous again and asked softly, "W-What?"

"Damn Babypop," Tristen grinned and winked as he said, "I don't really men like Crater and the rest, but how on earth can you be so soft and yet pack muscle under it?"

Issac smacked his friend's arm as he rolled his eyes, smiling back at the brunette. "You look very handsome Stephen. I got to feel you and you look so cute and hot all at once."

Stephen blushed and smiled a bit more. "T-thanks guys."

The green haired male smiled and poked at the pink gem on his belly. "Like the little jewel here too. Is it a piercing?"

"Uh... something like that."

"Well it looks cute on you," Issac smiled and moved closer to the hybrid, moving his mouth to his neck. "Now, would you like to continue Stephen~?"

The brunette shivered, his body getting warm again as he saw Tristen move closer to his lips, smirking as he whispered, "We'll be gentle Babypop~"

Steven bit his lip at this, a deep red hue on his cheeks as he looked at the two. This was a bit fast, and he was still nervous on what these two might show him and do. Still, he was excited and already felt like he could trust these two to be as slow and gentle as he wants. Wherever this was going, and if the others came back, then he really wanted to see how far he would come to enjoy this. Smirking a tiny bit, his eyes flashing pink which shocked Tristen a bit but was ignored, the hybrid gently placed his hands on the male's tone cheeks.

Stephen smirked and licked his lips, "I don't see why not?"

With that, the hybrid pulled Tristen into another kiss while Issac went ahead to attacking his neck once more. The three getting more lost in each other that the hybrid's phone on the floor buzzed and was left unnoticed.


	6. College Dorm (Part Two)

Could he really explain the overflowing feeling that burned throughout his body? The answer was just... blinding.

That's all Steven could really say within the moment. He could still see just fine, but it was all so fast and hazy like, almost like a blur. All the hybrid could go off on was his other senses. The brunette could taste both of the different and yet similar flavors of both of the men that now had him pin gently to the couch. He got lost in the small noises he heard from every kiss, ruffle of clothing, and groans and pants of encouragement in his ears. His whole body was on fire and sensitive, leaving his heart pounding and his gem crackling in heat from it all. Everything was just so overwhelming and yet not enough for the short male as he tried to get more and more of this wonderful feeling.

He didn't know how long it had been since he started to makeout with Tristen and Issac, but he knew that at one point he was wearing his shoes and pants. Now pulling away from another makeout session with Tristen, the brunette could clearly see now that he was in nothing but his slightly tight grey boxers as the green haired male was in shorts and the raven was also in his blue boxers. Steven couldn't help but let out a small groan as the other thinner male was still licking and playing with his nipples as if they were tasty. Just feeling the hot burning tongue on his over sensitive nipples brought the hybrid to ache off the bed and moan deeply, leaning into more of the addicting touch. Time just seems to still for the hybrid, his senses super sensitive and yet fogged by the new simulations happening to him. Though he wasn't the only one getting all the action and pleasure, his hunger grew more every minute to give the same mind blowing pleasure back at these two hotties.

That wasn't even a wild thought out of nowhere. While he never saw a woman naked before, and only really ever went as far as kissing with Connie, the young hybrid was quickly realizing that he found these two naked males just as attractive. Everytime he pulled back from the deep bruising kisses, hands roaming between the two, Steven found that he was enjoying both of the different males' bodies. When he got to turn back to face Issac, he also got to feel his smooth and slightly firm stomach and chest. He was obviously still nervous and clumsy to touch the others giving him so much pleasure. Tristan was able to calm his nerves with attacking his own chest as the young teen took in the sight of the raven's. Soft, smooth with two nicely pink nipples and an outie belly button. For some reason it just made his mouth water just as seeing their different size bulges did. He didn't know why or where this hunger was coming from, knowing this wasn't like him in the slightest, but the diamond prince just couldn't help it. It was like his ever boiling body was pushing him to taste and touch so much more to ease his ever growing crave. Before he could question it, he had one of Issac's nipples in his mouth. It was strange, but he tasted as he felt; smooth and soft. It was like instinct took over as well, and pretty soon the short male was sucking gently on the nip, shivering from the small tremble he felt under his finger tips.

"O-Oh Stephen~" Issac's small moan did something to the short teen, making him moan around the nub as he nervously did tiny licks on the now hard appendage. "D-Damn~"

He heard Tristen somehow through his craze bliss haze chuckling out, "Carter was right about him being a fast learner. How does his tongue feel Issac~?"

The raven was blushing a small pink hue, smiling as he placed his hands in the young one's brown curly hair. "It feels amazing~ Mmph~" He bit his bottom lip when Stephen moved to rub his other nipple between his two fingers. "S-So are his hands... He's so eagered Tris~"

"Heh I bet~ Bet he's eager for a whole new part huh?"

Steven was too lost in the small nipple he was calmly sucking on, letting it go to attack the other as Issac continued to moan at his performance. It was nice to do this. For some reason this calmed him down a lot more than he believed it would. His senses cleared a bit, but the heat in his stomach never faded. He took in the fact that they were still tightly close on the couch, how he was sitting a bit on Issac's lap and feeling his boxers now so unbearably tight. Stars he was surprised he didn't go crazy at this point, or even try to touch himself throughout all of this. His dick was aching in his short for release and who was he not to listen to his needs. He wanted to. He wanted to get off and ask if the others mind helping, but for some reason he just couldn't. While a part of his mind was telling him to jerk off already, the bigger piece was telling him to enjoy the slowness of it all. He needed to enjoy the two wonderful bodies between, enjoy this new mind numbing pleasure while he could. Once it was all over, once his high disappears, he would have to go back on thinking of his problems. That was something that the hybrid just couldn't have right now. He would make sure of it.

Pretty soon, Issac gently pushed him off his now hard and twitching nipples, pulling the boy into another kiss. Steven didn't waste any time to return it, getting used to the pattern and playful tongue taking over his mouth once more. Stars did he love kissing like this. He didn't care how messy or sloppy it was, kissing with a man was just so different and mind blowing. He kissed Connie, even kissed Peridot and Spinel (Not his proudest moment), but it was nothing like this. Issac was so gentle, so caring and slow like the other kisses, but still held a deep gnawing hunger to it that just made him swoon. He was puddy in the man's hands, and though hands were going lower and lower with every kiss. All that was going through his head was yes. Yes and more at this point.

He wanted this man to go even lower, to move past his vibrating gem strat to the source of all his blood pumping at this moment. By the time he felt those big and yet slim hands reach his waistband, Steven couldn't stop his hips becking up to the touch, his moans sounding more like whines at this point. Issac only pulled away by a centimeter to let out a deep but soft chuckle. The change in tone almost done the dazed out hybrid in. How can these two had such an effect on him?

Speaking of two of them. Steven just then noticed that Tristen wasn't behind him anymore. As much as he didn't want the other to stop, his curiosity got the better of him as he pulled away from the heated kiss. His lips were not all red and slightly wet as he licked them and turned to see what was happening behind him. He heard Issac panting in his ear, but hardly heard the small breathless chuckle when his wide brown eyes only widened more at the sight before him. Tristen was in such an open display, smirking a toothy smile as he was butt naked at the end of the couch. His left thigh was hosted up on top of the couch, his right hanging off of the couch which left his lower half completely opened and in view. The hybrid couldn't help but let out a small squeak in surprise to see that the slightly tan man's left hand was on a stiff and thick cock. It was just as tan as the rest of him. He didn't have a tan line, and the green haired male just let out a mix of a chuckle and a moan when seeing just how red the short teen was at the sight of his rod. Honestly his mind was on short circuit when he saw it. This was different than seeing a dick through a hole or on his phone, even in Rose's room. This was real, this was attached to a real person, and honestly it looked so inviting to him.

His eyes flashed pink again.

Tristen chuckled again, biting his lower lip between his teeth as he continued his slow and loose grip on his dick. "Heh, hope I didn't scare you babypop," He groaned, rubbing his thumb just a bit of his tip. "My shorts were just... Mmm~... g-getting way to tight~"

Issac just chuckled, rubbing the brunette's hips. "I think we're all getting a bit to tight in that compartment Tris~"

"C-Can..." Stephen swallowed the saliva building up in his mouth, failing. "C-Can I be naked too...?

It was a stupid question, but he couldn't help it. Suddenly he felt all shy and yet starving all at once. He missed having the strange feeling of something warm and heavy in his mouth, but seeing a different size and shape dick brought him back to feeling how he was back at the bar. Only he was very much sober sadly.

Though the green haired male took no offense to the question and nodded. "Of course~ it would mean asking you to stay in this boxers babypop. Time to take them off~"

Before he could get up to help remove them, Issac smirked and quickly slipped his thumbs into the shorter teen's bowers, loving the tiny squeak leaving his mouth. He said in a taunting tone to the older man, "Sorry Tris, but I call dibs~"

"Fine," He fakes a pound, for like two second, then flashes a lustful grin to the red cherry teen as he winked. "Then I get to try his mouth first~"

Even he knew the man would ask before demanding something like that for the teen, that statement finally snapped something within the hybrid. Before his mind could fully get what was going on, his brown eyes bled to a bright burgundy as his face fell to a blank look. It shocked the green haired male, but that small shock quickly faded to a different form of shock when he saw the teen soon take on a much hungry lust filled look as he grew a nice red hue on his cheek and his tongue licking his lips in want. it was like the shyness faded and all that was left was a boy looking ready to swallow him whole. He didn't know if he should be concerned or just shocked how quick the boy's emotions changed. Crater was right about being needy with the simplest idea of a blowjob. This kid was something else.

"P-Please~" Stephen all but moaned out, letting Issac take off his boxers before turning to look straight at Tristen's cock, not even bothering to hide the drool pooling in his mouth. "I-I want... I want you to use my mouth too~"

Issac, not seeing the change, was a bit shocked by the clear hunger in the boy's tone but all but enjoyed this new side of him. "Aw Stephen~ Can you at least help me out my own boxers first~?"

Stephen smiles brightly at that though, turning back to the raven to take a glance at his own twitching bulge. It wasn't as big as his own or Tristen's was, but it didn't stop his new heat at all. It was like his mind had a flip of a switch, new thoughts flooding his head and just constant memories of the bar and all the phone calls. The pleasure, the orgams, them staring at his flirty acts just made him crave for more. He didn't know why he was so shy and nervous before, but the hybrid was starting to like this more and more.

Looking right into the grey eyes with his own burgundy ones, Stephen winks and grins with a purr. "Gladly~"

Tristen was quick to sit up right on the couch as Stephen moved to kneel in front on the floor. The hybrid smiled as he got a good and up close view of the slimmer man's crotch. The sight all but made him lick the line of drool that was on his chin. He didn't waste any time to help Issac remove his boxers, enjoying the smoothness of his thighs and legs, the move he pushed them down and off his feet. There was hardly any hair on his legs as well, a few stubbles but mostly just smooth all around. It made the brunette smile and press his cheek on his thigh at the cool and yet warm flesh. He didn't get to do this with Crater, feeling his body while enjoying the sight of his dick right smack in front of him. It was like the glory hole, but like ten times better.

Issac wasn’t big like Carter and Tristen, not in length anyway, but for some reason that didn't bother him. He liked his dick looked, and seemed to be around maybe five inches. Maybe a bit bigger than that, but his width seems to be a bit around his own. He was pretty sure his thumb and finger could touch if wrapping around it, but only barely with how wide it was. It was much lighter in color too, the tip all pretty pink like his nipples. It was twitching a bit with every exhale of breath, tip glisten in clear liquid and just so inviting to Stephen. The more he stared at it, the more his hands crept closer the obviously needy appendage. He could, he could please Issac just like he did Crater back at the bar. He wondered if he would be louder and more vocal than him. Would he priase the craved hybrid, call him a good boy and fuck his mouth in the same pace? He probably wouldn't, but just the thought itself made him shiver once more as the over boiling heat in his stomach. His gem was buzzing against his stomach at this point, and it felt so good.

Not wasting time, Stephen gently placed his fingers close to the tip of the inviting cock, grinning at the nice grit of it as he made a downward motion before bringing it back up to the tip. Issac acted like it was the best thing he ever had to the hybrid, but he felt his thighs tremble and a deep relieving moan rumble out of his throat. Oh he was going to be more vocal than Crater. That thought just made the brunette fucking fluster at the realization.

"O-Oh shit~" Issac moaned deeply, gripping the couch cushions as he tried to get his hips not to move. His breathing only picked up slightly faster, but really he was just happy to have his aching cock finally in those soft hands. "Oh f-fuck~... Y-Yeah~ Ahhh, just like t-that~"

Stephen panted as well, blushing as he moved closer to his cock as he stroked a bit faster. He said in complete awe and need. "Y-Your cock is so pretty~" It was clear that he was just thinking out loud at this point, though none of the other males cared.

The raven let out an airy chuckle, groaning right after as the young one's grip tightened only slightly. Sweet gods, Crater taught him well. "T-Thanks babe~ Y-your... Ohh fuck~!... Ahh-hands feel so good~"

Tristen licked his lips at the sight, moving closer as his knee touched with Issac's. He gently took the brunette’s other free hand to touch his own cock, groaning as he flashed a grin. "Hey babypop~ I thought you wanted to eat this before~"

"Y-Yes please~" Stephen groaned out, still stroking Issac's pretty cock as he moved his head to Tristen's.

The green haired had a dick that just matched him in a way. Again it wasn't as big as Craters, but it long enough and looked the part. It was clear that he was bigger than six inches, and the grit of it was decent as well, even though his finger and thumb did touch. This didn't bother him one bit. It was just as tasty and inviting as Issac's dick. Stephen didn't want to waste time looking at it though, his mouth cold and begging him to just get the thing in already. Smirking, the brunette moved to giving it a small little kiss on the tip, enjoying the small groan Tristen rumbled out. It was just as soft and smooth as Crater's was, but this time he didn't feel or see any precum on his lip or the tip. Frowning, the hybrid quickly opened his mouth and held the cock still by the base. With a quick glance at both of the men watching him, he closed his eyes and took in half of the man's cock in his mouth.

His mind shifted again, full blown broke and cracked when feeling the same warm and heaviness on top of his tongue once more. Yes! This was what he was craving for a good three weeks. That same spongy and smoothness he remembered a dick having in his mouth, though this one was a bit firmer than Craters, it was just as enticing as the other's. It even throbbed more against his tongue, and the whole movement made his mouth water as he moaned. When he let his tongue swirl and rub against the soft flesh of the rod, he was overloaded with the strange and yet addicting taste it seemed to have. There was a hit of cleaness you taste when it comes to body wash, but it didn't bother him at all. His body just couldn't stop its jolts and his hand pausing on the other dick at the familiar and yet all new sensations grow in his not yet full mouth. Unknown to the other two, his eyes had flashed between pink and brown as his mind flipped around.

Those same questions from that night came back, though much more louder than before when he was buzzed and numbed to most of the feelings around him. What was he doing? Why was he even enjoying another man's dick in his mouth? What would the gems think? Why did he lie just to have this strange feeling lay on his tongue? Why was he getting aroused by this filthy act? How could he feel no guilt from doing this, knowing that it could be cheating to his girlfriend? Just why was he driven to do this!?

Yet they were being rebuttaled by his mind as well, by the hungry heat and fire mixing between his gem and human stomach. He was opening making out with two men, naked with them, and now had one of their dicks in his mouth. He lied to his family to just get this new overwhelming feeling of pleasure and heat consum his mind and body. He was enjoying it because it was so mind numbing and new. His family, Connie, the whole town of Beach City could just be an afterthought to him at this point. More than an afterthought, it might as well be erased and put in a jar to think about never. He didn't know when he started to suck at the wonderful cock, but when he finally tasted the differenet but fimilar sour fulid on his was enough to push those stupid questions in the deepest cloest of his mind. None of it mattered anymore, none of it was more important than the moaning and quiriving of the man he was obviously pleasing beyond compared. With a deep happy moan of his own, Stephen opened his now complete burgundy color eyes to look up at Tristen.

"Fuck~... Baby boy your m-mouth is... i-is amazing~!" Stephen moaned more at the praise, wanting to smirk around this tasty rod. he just winked up at the male and took even more of his throbbing cock into his mouth. Tristen quickly gasped and grabbed a hold of the boy's hair, moaning louder a 's-shit~!' as the hybrid just sucked faster. The green haired soccer player just continued to groan and pant as his hips twitched and pushed slightly against the boy's obvious soft heated throat. No gagging or signs of discomfort. It made Tristen twist his fingers more into the soft rose texture hair. "Mmmph~... Damn Stephen~ Y-Your taking my cock like a-Ahhh~... c-crazy starved slut~"

That word was a bit new to hear, but Stephen paid no mind as he placed his hands on the man's thighs. He groaned a bit at the inch he forced the rest of the way into his mouth, drooling like mad as he started to move up and down. Honestly he wanted the man to fuck his throat, but deicded he just wasn't the type to do that and made the movements himself.

He heard Issac though to his left, the male chuckling as he came to kneel beside him and take a closer look. "Wow, he said softly, rubbing the boy's trembling back. "He was right about him not having a gag reflex~"

Tristen smirked as he laid back and helped the brunette find a rhythm to sucking him correctly. "He's a natural... Mmm~... For a virgin he is such an eager cutie~"

"Well, maybe we should teach him a thing or two as well~" The raven said huskily, smiling as he moved closer to Stephen's face, enjoying the sight of the boy's blissed out face as he kept moaning and sucking his friend's cock like a champ. "What do you say babe~? Wanna learn a new form of pleasure~?"

Stephen perked up at the question. More pleasure, what could be more pleasure than this and getting sucked in returned? He learned enough about sex between a woman and man from his dad, knowing that it would feel amazing with a female but with another guy. What more could be done then this and being touched in return? Whatever it was, the hybrid was eager to learn. They were right, he wanted so much more he was pretty sure he looked like a crazed fool. Is this what a slut was?

Pulling gently away from Tristen's cock to speak, panting slightly as he used his hand to stroke the not spit and cum covered rod, he turned to Issac and nodded. His eyes hazed over as he gave him a lust filled smile. With a soft smile which was a bit confusing to see, Issac got up and winked at Tristen in a way that only made the confusion grow. Stephen then felt the green haired male gently remove his hand from his throbbing dick as the other got up naked and went quickly to his room. The brunette obeyed the silent order with no fight, though he gave a small frown of confusion on what was happening now. He didn't speak though until the soccer player gently took his hands and helped the short teen back onto the couch, laying flat on his back and his cock laying flat on his belly.

"What's happening?" Stephen asked softly, sitting up a bit as he stared at Tristen. His face held more of a friendly smile, but also a smile of calmness and sureness.

With that same smile growing bigger, the male just rubbed his neck and said slowly, "It's nothing to worry Babypop. While I do know a bit about it, Issac is a better teacher for what he is planning to give you."

That didn't really help him at all. "What is he giving me?"

"Well... You know how ladies and men have sex right?" Tristen blushed a bit, though it held more embarrassment. Seeing the younger nod, he took a breath and gently moved his hands downwards on the other's body. "Guys together do it this way."

Stephen then jumped a bit, feeling the other's long and warm finger poke right at his now tight asshole. A much deeper shade of red came to his cheek, his mind freezing a bit at the small but overwhelming act that others just gave. Issac was going to show him how to get pleasure out of there. Getting pleasure from his dick and mouth, even his nipples were one thing but there. How was that even possible?

Suddenly, all of the heat in his stomach was fighting back a small cold stone of fear swelling in his stomach. He was scared and shy all over again. It was impossible to get pleasure from there right? How would it even be done? Would they have to put their fingers in there? That thought just made him feel more bad for them than himself cause it wasn't a very clean place to touch. Stephen does wash down there enough, knowing that his dad had told him how important it was to clean everywhere on his body, it was still a dirty place. All that has even happened there was stuff coming out of him, so how would it feel with anything going up there. just that though alone made him squirm and blush even more. It was a slightly horrifying idea, but also kind of interesting. Mostly scary though.

"H-How... How do you get pleasure from there..." Stephen asked in a shaky shy tone, his eyes still not changing but dimming a bit back to brown with each passing minute.

Tristen, seeing the boy's fear, kept his friendly smile as he explained a bit more. "I'm not well quib with, but there's a wonderful spot in us men that feels really good."

"I'll be as slow as I need to be Stephen."

The two turned to see Issac with a smile on his face as well, holding a body of slightly pink tinted clear liquid. He came closer and kissed the boy's cheek, looking straight into his eyes. "If you ever want to stop, we will Stephen. I promise."

He couldn't help but bite his lower lip a bit at the sight of the strange liquid and what they wanted to do. On one hand, this honestly felt so much different then just playing with their dicks. He didn't know why, but them touching such a place mostly made him nervous, shy even. Them touching there felt like something he shouldn't allow, something that was definitely going to be bad if anyone else found out about it. Plus, what if they hurt him, mess him up and left him too much in pain to move. For some reason, all that shyness from before came back, and he had to hold his own legs back from closing and covering his whole lower area, or at least try to. Even founding out what they wanted to try and teach him, he was still hard as ever. That was the other hand. If it felt good like they said, something even better than the past three weeks had been, why wouldn't he try it? It was still crazy to think though. His dad never told him about feeling pleasure up there for a man. Though he could guess it was because he had only ever been with his mom and other girls. He may have never learned about this secret every man has inside of them. Just that though alone made the hybrid bite his lip for a whole other reason. Thinking of feeling the secret spot just brought him to be more and more curious. Maybe they can figure out a way to reach inside of his asshole without hurting him. If they could reach it, then he would feel even more pleasure than he had been feeling just now. How much more though? Double, thrice, maybe even ten times more? The swirling curiosity brought a different nervous heat to his cheeks and neck, the knot in his lower stomach coming back with a swirl of excitement and nervousness.

This was crazy though. What would the gems do if they ever found out? What will happen with him and Connie if they ever talk again? What would happen to him? If the pleasure becomes too much, what would happen to his mind? Will he lose it, hate it, become so addicted to it that he would go insane? Will it feel amazing, block everything in his mind, erase the horrible whispers and raging emotions that make him become destructive. His mind was clashing again, running around like a hurricane on what to do. It was like pieces of himself had their bubble fists up and throwing punches to throw the other off. Raintionalty and horniness. They just kept screaming at each other that the diamond prince body was working on autopilot at this point.

With a small, blushing nod, Steven moved his legs just an inch apart. Tristen and Issac took that as a small nervous yes and so went straight to work. Whatever happens now, happens, and if he doesn't like it he could always fight back.

Knowing that Stephen turned to face both of the older men as they flashed smiles and nods to each other on what to do. Tristen went to stand beside the couch closer to the brunette while Issace went to kneel on the couch by the boy's legs. With a small reassuring smile, the raven moved the teen's legs to bend and spread them a bit further apart without knocking them off the couch. The slightly lighter brown eyes of the boy paid full attention to the one now leaning closer to his asshole and cock, an visible swallow happening as he tried to remove the lump in his throat.

"Now Stephen." The shorter teen looked up at Issac's eyes again, finding out that his heart was beating hard in his ribcage at this point. The raven smiled and said gently, "There are different ways to help relax you, but most of it will have to be you trusting me not to hurt you. Don't forget to talk to Tristen how you feel as well okay?"

That exactly helped the boy relax more than he previously thought. Stephen knew that Issac wasn't trying to hurt him now. With that in his mind, he nodded to the other. "O-Okay, I trust you Issac."

He grinned and got lower, speaking a bit lower. "Good. Now, there is a much more pleasant way to loosen you up. Just... well just try not to kick me."

Stephen was going to ask what he meant by that, but once he felt very hot air hit his now flinching asshole, his body forze again. He wasn't... was he?

Before he could ask though, a deep jolt of shock came to his hips and legs as he felt some burning and wet lick all around the soft flesh of his hole. The reaction made Stephen make a noise mixed with a gasp and yelp, but he willed his legs just in time not to hit the male. His mind was going crazy again, shock and disbelief filling it as he realized what was happening; Issac was licking his asshole. His tongue was trying to loosen him and lick its way into his asshole.

He felt the raven lick a bit more, giving soft kisses right smack on the hole as well. Stephen was blushing in embarrassment at this, wanting to tell him not to with how dirty it might be, but the moment he felt soft five fingers stroke his cock a soft moan left his lips. Now Issac was stroking him as he kept licking and kissing his asshole. This was crazy! It wasn't unpleasant though, just kind of an odd feeling. The strangeness of the licks and the sparks of pleasure coming from his dick finally getting attention was a weird mix, but one he felt maybe he could get used to.

"Feels a bit weird I bet," Tristen commented as he still was standing naked in front of the two. Stephen was wondering why he was just standing there, but was happy he hadn't gone soft in boredom. The green haired male then just pointed at Isaac as he stated, "I don't swing this way, but~ He did say that it gets good when they push their tongue i-"

Before the soccer player could even finish his sentence, Stephen gasped and let out a strangle of a moan and yelped as Issac inched his face just a bit closer. Tristen wanted to chuckle at that, thinking that him talking got the brunette loose enough to feel that. The man was just enjoying the small moan and squeaks now leaving the boy's sweet mouth. He was dying to get those girly moans, seeing him squirm and grab hold of his own hair to stay grounded. Though he never liked doing such a thing himself, the college student enjoyed watching the cutie become undone by something so small as getting eaten out.

"Wha-ahhhh~" Stephen moaned again, his voice hitting higher pitch again as he grabbed hold of the cushions under him. He felt the hot thing push a millimeter deeper, the act so small and yet blinding he couldn't stop his hips from jumping. "O-Oooh~ I-Issa-Ahh! Ahhh~"

This was such a strange, weird feeling, but also so good. With his cock getting attention with this new hot heat in his ass felt so mind numbing good. Stephen didn't even know his voice could get so high before, his spine was jolting so much with pleasure at this point. His toes curled when he felt Issac rub his leaking tip, moving his other hand to the side of him. He was a bit confused before he heard a small pop of a cap opening. The raven opened the strange liquid. The hybrid got slightly confused by what that stuff was good for, until he felt the other on his ass pull away a pit to pour the slightly cold liquid on his hole. The feeling caused him to gasp and shiver, a faint smell of strawberries feeling his nose as something much firmer came and pushed into his slightly loose hole. That made him intake a breath of air wrong for a second. it felt so strange. not painful, but very unpleasant. It took a moment, but looking down he could see the older male's face smiling at him and his left hand missing from his view.

"O-Oh... Mmm~" Stpehen let out a small moan, his cock now only slowly being stroked along with the thick appendage now rubbing his walls. "Y-You... You p-put your finger in... Ah~"

Issac smiled and nodded. "Yes, and this next part will be kind of painful at first..." Seeing the boy's worry, he just flashed a grin and leaned down to his still hard and leaking member. "But don't worry Stephen, we'll distract you enough~"

"Hell ya we will~" Tristen declared as he stepped closer to the two again, dick in hand as he pressed the still wet tip to the hybrid's cheek. "I know you missed this meat babypop~"

He honestly did, but he wasn't sure if he could focus while realizing a finger was in his ass. He pushed that down enough though to smile and kiss the pretty head. Might as well just go with it. "I did sir~"

The green haired man just growled and grabbed the back of the teen's head, pushing the inch of his cock into that sweet hot mouth. "Well don't keep me waiting cutie~"

"I'll keep bust down here~" Issac flashed a wicked smirk, opening his mouth to take in Stephen's own cock.

That made the hybrid jolt, eyes flashing again before bleeding back to burgundy as he moaned.

Oh stars it was back again. that wonderful haze of pleasure came back the moment his mouth was stuffed along with his cock in a new hold of wet soft heat. It felt so mind numbing amazing that Stephen quickly forgot the finger inside of him to welcome in the sweet heavy taste of this tan cock. Since he couldn't move his head too much without falling off the couch, Tristen happily took to holding his head in his hands and thrust his hips slowly against his chin. Sweet stars did he miss the feeling of his mouth and throat being played like this. It was nothing like in Rose's room. Everything felt more real and different and hot. Now there was real pre spilling into his mouth and covering his ever swirling tongue. The soccer player was different from Crater though. This blowjob wasn't the same, slightly different like seeing different kinds of dicks. The man was moving a bit slower than the other man did, but there was more to it. After about maybe six thrust in, the burnette had to groan in shock to feel his head turned slightly away from the oher's crotch to get the tip punching into his cheek. It was kind of different, sort of unpleasant, but more precum seemed to spill when he did it so the hybrid didn't mind. After that, he let the boy take in a breath as he smacked his wet member on the flat side of his drooling tongue. This one felt dirtier, more naughty that made his mind swirl like crazy for more.

Issac was doing wonders to him as well. He understood more than ever why others love getting blowjobs from him so much. The feeling was absolutely amazing, and it was way different from Rose's room as well. The movements the raven was doing were much different from his own, and his tongue just seemed more skilled and flexible than his own. What shocked him was when the older male was going down and gagged slightly when his twitching tip touched that soft sponginess of his hot throat. The act made Stephen tremble and thrust his hips for more of it, but Issac was just better when he taught to use his free hand to hold his hip down. Though it seemed he was struggling so the hybrid was trying to hold his hips in place for him. It was hard though because the suction was heavenly, a slightly different pattern to his own on Tristen's. Then came to the finger in his butt, now not at all feeling painful. In fact it felt pretty good and even relaxing in a way. that was until he felt a second one join in.

Now that really did cause him a pinch of pain, making him groan and tease around the fingers. Issac felt this and pulled away from the massive cock. "Relax Stephen... It will get good I promise~..."

He highly doubted it, but his raitional side was slowly losing against his need to cum, so he nodded and continued to work on Tristen's cock as he willed his ass to relax. It was hard, but he kept his body still enough. The feeling was just more so burning pinches of pain than like he was cutting him or something. Besides, by the time Issac went back to licking and teasing his ever leaking tip, the pain was slowly fading away. Though he noticed that his fingers were stretching and swirling around inside of him. So stiff, but they felt like they were searching for something. Was it maybe the secret spo-

"There we go~" Issac smiled proudly as he watched the teen's reaction. "That would be your prostate baby boy! Feels good huh~?"

Stephen wasn't sure, but he definitely did when he let out an even louder scream/moan deep from his chest. This was... This was so...

"G-Good~!" He screamed once more, full blown moaning as he pulled away from Tristen and ached at the push against that bundle of nerves. His eyes became slightly more pinker, the heat in his stomach roaring to new heights. "S-So good~! A-Ahhh~... O-Oh Issa-Ah~! Ah! M-More~!"

Tristen just laughed, stroking his dick as the two took in the boy's new and lust filled look. He looked more fucked than back in the video chats. His whole face was red; ears, cheeks, neck and chest. The teen's eyes were blown wide with ecstasy as he’s still red swollen lips stayed perfectly opened to play his delicious music. When Issac started to thrust his fingers in and out, even adding a third to reach those nerves better, they were rewarded with an even higher pitch moan as his eyes rolled behind his eyes.

"Damn that's such a sexy sight~!" Tristen growled as he started to pump his own dick, grabbing Stephen's hand to help him with that.

Stephen didn't care, he just kept grinding into those fingers as Issac returned to sucking his dick. He moaned, "M-More~! Mo-Ahhhh! Nahhhh~ O-Oh f-fuck yes~!"

Tristen just chuckled at the teen. "I c-can tell.. Mmph~ That cursing i-isn't your... S-Strong suit babypop~"

"S-So... O-Oh~ Ahhh~ Ah! Ah~!" Stephen couldn't speak anymore, didn't want to speak again. This felt way too good!

Crying out sharply, stars bursting in front of his eyes, Stephen rolled his hips, pants pushing between the gaps in his clenched teeth. They were right! They were so right about everything. He would get pleasure from this, and it was even more than ten times better then his dick being sucked. It was just three fingers, but it was enough for the knots in his stomach to start getting tighter and tighter. His mind wasn't fully there anymore, only his body, only the pleasure and the instinct to get even more of it. It all felt so good. Good, good, so fucking good!

Before Tristen could say more, Stephen's mouth was back to swallowing the green haired teen completely, all the way to the hilt as he sucked and moaned like mad, his body twisting and trembling still in Issac's hands like puddy. He couldn't think anymore, he didn't want to. For once he was so mind blowing happy to not even remember his own damn name anymore. All that was there was to cum and get more of this wonderful state of star blowing ecstasy. He didn't even know when the other started to face fuck him again, but he honestly didn't care. The taste of cock along with all of this was just so wonderful, the most amazing thing in the universe. He wanted to stay like this forever. Close! Oh he was so close that he felt the knots just seconds away from snapping. He was going to cum with fingers in his ass and being used like a toy. His eyes were long gone behind his skull, drool freely dripping down his chin as his hands were between Tristaen's hip and Issac's head. He didn't want to cum, but he did, oh stars he wanted to cum from all of this. Does it feel even better to cum when having his prostate played with in such a way? He wanted to know, the happy craze needed to know made him only suck and moan more with every breath.

"Shit~! We're going to get such a big complaint from others later."

Tristen and Issac looked up and over to the front door, seeing none other than Carter standing there with his school bag and keys in hand. He was blushing, but more so in pure shock and also arousal at what he was seeing. The other two men were quick to see the small tent in his jeans, but all Stephen saw when he finally opened his eyes was the shocked face alone.

It was Carter! Carter was back, and he was watching him moan and act in such a naughty way on his couch. He was here in person again, and that was enough for the hybrid to feel his knots finally break. Issac gasped in shock, feeling the throbbing dick in his hand finally spurt as hot warm jizz hit his chin. A deep and wanton moan left the teen's stuffed more as his schedule and his eyes rolled back in complete ecstasy. Tristen saw this too, groaning deeply as he finally felt his own climax coming just from the sight of the fucked out boy.

"F-Fuck Stephen~!" Tristen panted as he spurted his cum deep into the boy's throat and mouth, the brunette jolting again as his last shot of cum landed on his stomach over his gem. He didn't take anytime to start swallowing the warm sour treat.

Slumping back onto the couch, panting heavily, his whole body tingling pleasantly, feeling more content and peaceful than he could have ever remember feeling, Stephen shuddered when Issac slid his fingers out, leaving him feeling desolate empty. Whimpering softly, not wanting it to be over yet, but still too lost in afterglow bliss to really complain. Instead he just fell to the couch and grinned lustfully at the men still at the door. "H-Hey.... Car... C-Carter~..."

The taller raven just shook his head, dropping his bag by the door as he stepped closer to the naked three. "Hey baby boy~ Did they give you a good welcome party~?"

If this was a welcome party, then he wanted to party all night long and then some. "S-So good~" Steven felt his stomach grow even hotter now, his butt feeling even more empty. He suddenly thought of something, something that he wondered as to why he didn't think of it before. His dazed brown eyes landed right on Carter's nice looking bulge, his lips subcuoisonly spreading into a sult smirk as his cum covered tongue licked them hungryly. A wicked though coming to his head on where that nice rod could go.

Tristen saw that look before Carter did, laughing as he slipped back on his boxers. "Shit he really is a slut. Babypop looks ready to milk you dry Carter."

"Well maybe in the other end this time," Issac stated as he licked the now hot lube from his fingers, grinning. "I didn't get off either."

"Oh really. You two already got him to like his ass," Carter asked, though not needing an answer as he went to bend down and kiss Stephen's drool covered lips.

Stephen happily kissed back, moaning into this new level of hungry heat before it all came crashing down to hearing his phone chime a new text. Oh great...

Carter heard it as well, laughing. "Oh man, looks like our time will have to wait."

Nope. "Screw that!"

The three older males jumped as Stephen got up and opened the text, reading about five from Pearl and two from his dad. Suddenly the wonderful afterglow and pleasure faded as his old life and memories came flooding back.

Steven hissed under his breath at reading the text, it brought nothing but a bitter taste in his mouth. It wasn't even after five and they were panicking like he just died or something. His naked body trembled, a new much more painful heat flooding his body but he tried hard to hold it down. At this moment, turning pink and causing his new friends' TV to break wasn't a good idea. He knew he was wrong for not texting them, but as he felt the warm and dripping lube slide down his thigh, he felt himself not really caring about the guilt fading from his chest.

He just felt the most amazing pleasure of his life, and it was only just with fingers up his ass. It was like something clicked inside of his use to be a naive head, and he finally realized what was going to be its replacement. What should have been its replacement. For once he felt a deep sense of craving, a drive to need something that was beyond what the gems or his dad would even approve of. Still, he felt his head clashing with a sense of rationality. He had a taste of mind blowing pleasure yes, but in a way didn't he just lie and trick his family to get it. He got a taste of something to help with his anger and deep pit of sadness, but at the cost of feeling a deep guilt when he closes his eyes and thinks of Connie.

His brain kept screaming at him, but something just snapped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey baby boy? Are you okay?"

It was Carter. Turning around, the hybrid saw Tristen and Issac looking at him with concern as well. Maybe even second guessing going so far with him. For some reason, that just made the faint screaming drift away in the wind. Before Steven couldn't realize what was happening, his brown eyes bled back to burgundy and a smile came back to his face.

"I'm fine Carter," Stephen said happily, sending his text as he placed his phone down and tipped his head at the raven still naked on the couch. "But... I still didn't get finish trying out Issac~"

The raven blushed, chuckling as Tristen was full blown laughing at this obvious cock sult. Though Carter just smiled and stood fully p again, shrugging. "Well while you do that, I'm gonna take a shower real quick."

Stephen nodded, grinning as he sat on the couch and licked his lips. When he was pulled into another kiss by the soft raven, the hybrid made up his mind to never let this end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was once again long, and sorry it was so late at night to post. I'm still happy with how this turned out though!
> 
> High Five The Sky Guys!


	7. After A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg has a feeling that something is wrong with Steven, but how deep is that gut feeling really telling him.

_*Ring*.... *Ring*.... *Ri-_

_"Oh... Didn't think I would hear from you of all people."_

_"Heh, hello Mrs. Maheswar-"_

_"Dr. Maheswaran."_

_"Right right. I'm sorry... Um... Look, Dr. Maheswaran, I... I really need help. I-It's about my son."_

It's been two weeks since his son was grounded, and ever since then everything had just started to feel off to Greg. On the first day of Steven's freedom, the old Universe was shocked how fast he booked it out of the Temple. Though he couldn't blame his adventurous son since he isn't normally grounded like this. Plus he felt like the new rules he had to do like texting and calling them, even curfew was a smart idea.

That is... until he came back around seven at.

Greg couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt like a slight aura in the sire had changed when he greeted his son at the door of his place. Like a switch flicked on and suddenly his senses became much more alerted and hooked on the young brunette. At first glance though, Steven looked completely fine. In fact his son looked to be glowing with a bright blissful smile on his face as he held his jacket over his shoulder. He greeted his dad and the gems in his old friendly manner like the last three weeks of grounding had never happened. Like the outburst of pink rage power was nothing but a terrible dream. Through the old musician's eyes, he just saw his loveable and smiling teenage son back to being his loving and happy self again.

Deep down though, he still felt his senses on high and just sensitive in a way. He ignored the feeling at first, the first three days he thought that it was just worry due to Steven drinking without telling him, but the signs just got bigger. The arua more tense, the radar in his head getting louder. By the end of the week, he noticed that his son was acting weird on where he was going off to. His smile seemed brighter but just different in shine. A glow sort of settled around his body, his voice seemed more airy and laced with a second emotion the eldest couldn't figure out. When he felt like the glow was vanishing it, it only came back brighter in his eyes whenever his son left the temple and came back later in the day.

It wasn't just the arua or sense of glow either to bring his radar to higher alarms. By the time the sun comes up, he comes over to check to see if the hybrid teen was home, only to have Amethyst or Garnet stating that he already left for the day. From what the old man figured out, his new routine was him waking up, having a protein shake while he waters and cares for his garden, then gets dressed and waves the gems a bye for the whole day. He was doing that every other day at this point, at least two of them coming back until midnight which they allowed as long as he called them to tell them where he was going to be. When he stays at the temple, he was on his phone and mostly in his mom's room or his room, making the man believe that his son still held a bit of bitterment to them grounding him. Everytime he was around Steven though, he felt his eyes almost never leaving his son's hands and face. It was scaring him, like his mind was screaming at him that something was wrong.

By the third week of his bells still ringing in his ears, Steven had acted like a completely different person in his eyes. Greg saw him slightly changing his outs and even the type of shampoo he was wearing. He found this out when Pearl pointed out that he seemed slightly different when he came out of the bathroom from his shower. Garnet gave the teen complaints when he ditched the jacket or decided to wear shorts that day even when it was hot. Amethyst was joking at him when he would at times try to not have a shake in the morning and taking on weird breakfast choices to eat. Greg didn't know what to do though when the voice in his head took control. He felt a warmth of guilt when he should sneak up the teen's shoulder and see him looking up new clothing and even cologne on online shopping sites, or even see studle texts to friends he had never seen before. He never got to read all of it, but he knew the line was being cause for worry when Steven asked him on a style of shoes he was looking up. Steven Universe ordering shoes was like the final straw to the old man.

The old musician couldn't ignore this feeling anymore, and decided to see if the weird world of online screeching would help. Unfortunately, there were way too many freakish parents remaining him of his own for him to look any deeper in just three hours. So he decided to take the last and more embarrassing option... It also scared him just to dial the number.

_"I figured as much... *Sighs* I've been thinking about my little check up with him last month. A little check in fact, that we will need to decious about Mr. Universe."_

_"L-Look I know you might be upset about how i raised my kid b-"_

_"Not sending him to a doctor for sixteen years is only the tip of the iceberg..."_

_"BUT! *Sighs* I'm having a weird gut feeling and I'm worried about Steven. Please Dr. Maheswaran, I wouldn't have called if I didn't think it was concerning."_

_"Somehow Mr. Universe, I doubt that. Still, you sound like something big happened..."_

_"Something did, or I-I least I hope not..."_

After the call, and lengthy conversation with Priyanka and his parenting failure, even more ringing bells came to Greg. It was like a veil was removed from his blurry vision and things became even more clearer about his son. The more he thought about it, the more he couldn't unsee it.

At first it was a sudden change in how he walked, on how there seemed to be a slight stumble to it. At first looked like something someone would do after stubbing their toe on a table leg or couch. Since he knew the hybrid could heal pretty fast, he doesn't really show much pain when it happens and just brushes it off, though the small step pace change was still due to the lingering pain. At least he believed it at first to be stubbing toe pain. That changed when he noticed Steven started to sit differently when he came back to the Temple or early in the morning. He was sitting more fidgety like, moving slightly or hoping to at least get a pillow on his back or underneath to comfort him. There were moments when he stated he was taking a bath and not a shower like he normally did. Usasully, his son doesn't really enjoy baths after Amethyst scared him with peeing in the ocean and Peridot commented on how it's basically sitting in dirty bodily fluids he was already planning on removing. It even got the old man to enjoy showers more after that twenty minute presentation.

Then it was just the time he went straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth after being out so long. Even though Greg wasn't there, Pearl did comment on how odd it was. The old man didn't bother to voice his concern when the tension between his son and the gems finally simmered down. Though he was praying beyond belief that he was wrong about what he was feeling. It only grew when he started to do his own laundry and kept his sheets way too clean for the man's liking. It was just becoming consuming at this point.

_"Well what is it?"_

_"Dr. Maheswaran... I think my son lost his virginity, and I don't know what to do."_

It was only two days since that call, and right now Greg was looking at some articles Pryanka had given him on single parent issues. Most of it was either super confusing or just not right to approach with his power packed son. His nerves were just on whack at this point though when articles came about a child finally becoming an adult. How was he supposed to handle this? Why was Steven hiding this if he did lose his virginity? Was he because he basically cheated on Connie? Cause he was still upset with him? Or maybe he was wrong about all of this and just made his son more upset at his lack of trust. He knew their relationship was rocky now after visiting his parents house, he didn't want to make it worse.

"Hey Dad!"

Greg snapped out of his thoughts, looking up to see Steven standing in front of him. Though that isn't what made the old man's eyes widen a bit in shock. His son wasn't wearing his pink jacket or black star shirt anymore. In fact his whole outfit was different today.

Steven was wearing a light sky blue hoodie, the sleeves stripped a cream white as the center of the hoodie had what looked to be a cookie cat symbol. The zipper, even the little ship the alien cat was in, and it all topped off with looking perhaps a size too big for the hybrid. Underneath the hoodie was a bright white tank top with nothing fancy on it like his shirts normally do with stars. Though this time he saw his son wearing a yellow star necklace that laid neatly just above the center of his tank top, the string black as the star looked to be made of metal. Instead of wearing his blue jeans or pinkish red sandals, the diamond teen was wearing black jeans with sneakers. The Sneakers looked like the same blue and white ones he wore with Greg when they went on a drive about over a month ago. The jeans were a black like grey that seemed to be slightly tighter than his loose ones. The whole outfit was just so different, bright, and new for his son. The old universe never saw his child care about fashion at all, or at least when he was wearing it, but looking at this new outfit just seemed to bring out a brand new Steven. A Steven he frighteningly knew nothing about.

Steven, not really noticing the wide shock of his father's face, just smiled and held a brush and hair tie in his hand. "Think you can help me with tying up my hair Dad? I want it in a bun, but it's getting hard."

"H-Huh?" Greg frowned at this. The hair change too? "What's wrong with your hair now Steven?"

"Nothing... I just want to try a new look. Can you help please Dad. I don't want to be late for my appointment." Steven sort of frowned as well, though looking more nervous than anything.

Appointment? Greg knew he didn’t have any appointment to the hospital again with Priyanka or else she would be demanding that he show up as well to get scolded at. This just made the old man’s stomach turn. He didn’t even know when his son got these clothes, where he is going at times, and even now not even knowing what to say or ask right about what appointment he even had. Was it to another doctor's office? No, it was clear from the last appointment with Connie’s mother that he didn’t like hospitals enough to make an appointment on his own. Suddenly dark thoughts came up when he remembered the articles he read about young teens getting into the… other stuff. Could the appointment be about that? Was his own son… selling himself out there for gross strangers? No way! That wasn’t his son. There was no way Steven would even know how to do this or even had the guts too. He raised his child better than to just become a prostitute right? Right!?

His body started to disagree as bile was slowly building up in his throat. Looking down at his son, tending to his hair and tying it up for him, Greg’s body began to shake madly at all of these thoughts swarming up in his head. It’s like he doesn’t know his son anymore, and it was scaring the young man. Ever since the hospital, the argument in the van, and the bar incident, it was like his once innocent and brave son was running further away from him. Like he was detaching himself from his family and playing nothing but a mask now. It hurt him, it made him want to scream and shout at the boy and at the world at what he did wrong. He thought he was good enough, better than his parents, to have his child be open about anything with his old man. He let his son be open and free to do what he wanted, he let him learn about his mother and the alien half of himself, and he knew he wasn’t perfect but Greg thought he was at least better. It felt like this new side, a scary one, was slowly consuming the old man the more he felt the unsettling aura around his boy. Flashes of his parents coming to him, asking and demanding questions that caused fights that lasted hours on end. It was getting to be too much for the man to handle. For once in a long time, a very long time, the old musician was feeling the negative effects of being a parent, and now he felt it was too late to even try to be one.

Still he had to try. Greg had to try.

“H-Hey… Um… Kiddo can we talk?” Greg kicked himself in his head for stuttering. Steven peeked up though, looking away from his phone to smile.

“Yeah Dad?”

He was in a good mood, so it was best to speak calmly about one thing at a time. Taking a deep breath, Greg asked, “What… is this appointment exactly? I didn’t get a call from Priyanka about needing to check into the hospital again.”

Steven then chuckled, though it sounded force but his Dad didn’t express it out loud. “Oh no. I’m going to a tattoo shop in Ocean Town. Do you remember Pearl’s ex Sabrina?”

The old man nodded. “Yeah. Bits of it from Amethyst, and the two hardly dated.” Still he sighed and went back on topic. “Still, why do you need to go to a tattoo parlor?”

“Heh… Don’t be mad Dad, but…” Just as he felt his hair being pulled back to tie up, the brunette tugged a bit on his right ear. “I-I’m thinking of having my ears pierced. I’ve been chatting with Jenny and Lars, and they think a piercing would look good on me!”

“Ear piercing…?” A bit of relief fell to Greg’s ill stomach, but only a bit. He never pegged his son to be interested in stuff like that, and honestly he couldn’t say that he could agree with the others that his son would look good with them. Maybe a nub, but thinking on Lars’ gauges he doesn’t think those two have taste in things like this. Biting his lip, he asked his son, “It’s that a little extreme Steven?”

That was definitely the wrong question to ask next, seeing his son glance up at him in confusion. “No…? Why would it be? I had them pierced when we were in the Zoo, I just need the holes redone since they closed up.”

“It… It just doesn’t seem like something you would do is all. I never saw you as the person to enjoy the idea of piercings Stew-ball.”

Greg gave him a smile, but Steven just seemed to frown and look back down at his hands, letting his Dad finish with his hair before he shrugged and said, “So, people change Dad. Isn’t that what you and everyone else are telling me to do, that’s it’s okay to change.”

“There’s nothing wrong with changing Steven, and I’m happy you want to try new things.” Greg raised his hands in defence. “I just want to make sure that this is what you really want to do-”

The hybrid groaned, cutting off his dad with a glare back up at the man. “Of course it’s what I want to do. I’ve been thinking about it for over a week Dad. Stars, what’s with all of the questions? Why are you interrogating me all of the sudden!?”

Welp he fucked up big time. He should have known that his son was going to pick up on his questioning. Honestly, Greg was just trying to pick the right time to state that he was willing to listen to whatever he might be hiding from him and the gems, but it was clear that Steven didn’t want to and wasn’t dumb enough to fall for that tactic. What was he going to do now? Should he just ask him what these feelings that the old man had in his gut, or should he play it dumb. Either way, he could see this not ending well with his son, and after that fight in the van things were still estranged about the two. He just wants to forget it and be close to the brunette again, but it was clear his growing up son was far from forgetting such a thing. What was the point trying to be slow and steady when now the diamond boy knew that his father was up to something? Oh well, it was now or never.

“Steven… I’ve been having a gut feeling that something is wrong about you. I’m not sure what it is… but I need to ask you, and for you to answer honestly with me.” With a deep, shaky breath, Greg asked in a slow voice. “Have you been having… s-sex?”

Steven’s eyes widened at this, a look of shock on his face as he turned to face his father completely. Just the look alone made the old man tense. They just stood like that, looking at each other before the shock expression in the hybrid shifted to something dark, something unreadable. He bit his bottom lip between his teeth, his fingers twisting together as Greg looked down at him with deep concern. This was their longest conversation since the argument they had in the van, and he knew his son was tense to even ask him to do this. The elder Universe felt that he shouldn't have asked so bluntly, but at this point he just didn't know how to approach this. When his parents found out about the condoms he had hidden, his mother threw them out and grilled him about having sex before marriage. He didn't want to be that controlling with his son, nor punish him for starting to become interested in that part of life, but he still felt awful about it. Deep down, he didn't want his son to grow up in a life like that, to keep secrets to mess with strangers. He knew he never touched Connie in such a way, so cheating was also a shocker to him when thinking of his son. He taught his son better than that... didn't he?

"...What would you do if I said yes?"

That struck something within Greg, his mouth moving before he could think twice. "You had sex with someone!?"

Steven flinched under his dad's gaze, but his voice stayed firm. "And what if I had?

"S-Steven... why didn't you tell me..."

"Geez Dad, it's not that big of a deal,” He cut off pretty quickly, his voice filled with nervousness and annoyance all at once. “And what am I supposed to say? 'Hey Dad I screwed someone at a bar.'" The hybrid lied through his teeth, but it was enough to get his Dad screaming above hima again.

"You went to a bar again!?" Greg just felt like his head was exploding. Who even this person that carried his son's face.

Steven rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys from the table. No point in lying about that anymore, and he might as well just try to have his escape goat in hand just in case. “Yeah Dad, I went to the bar again. I met someone who helped me cool off, and we had sex.” He smiled and shrugged. “I used protection and everything, so what’s the big deal?”

Greg just looked to be swallowing a bad pill at this point. He just grabbed his short greying hair, looking ready to pull it off as he shouted back in utter shock. “Are you crazy Steven!?”

The hybrid just crossed his arms at his father, watching him blow out with a glare of his own as the old man started to act like a parent. “Not only did the gems and I banned you from going back there, but you slept with a stranger without even worrying about your own well being! What if they were kidnapped!? What if you were raped!? Do you know how dangerous that was Steven!?”

He had to hand it to his Dad for yelling like this. Steven had never heard Greg shout like this, and with this much anger and fear in it that it honestly scared the hybrid. He bit his lip, knowing that he hurt his dad with this. Though that small amount of guilt and fear faded with the flash of pink in his eyes, replaced with annoyance once more. “It’s no big deal Dad, and I had complete control of myself. I didn’t even drink this time.”

“That’s not the point Steven!” Greg quickly swallowed another frustrated shout at his son, rubbing his face to finally put on a more stoic and disappointed look on his face. “You disobeyed the rules, slept with a stranger, and as far as I know you also cheated on Connie.”

That made Steven flitch, the annoyance fading as he tried and rebuttal. “Connie and I aren't dating. I told her I couldn’t be around her and she said no to my proposal.”

That made the old man frown a bit. “Is that why you’re acting like this Steven? Cause she turned you down from marrying you?” He sighed and said honestly, “Really can you even call that a real proposal Steven? You just spring it on her and scared her-”

“I get that!” The hybrid started to feel the same glowing heat fill his cheeks as he cut his Father off, his gem heating up under his shirt as he tried to clear the storm slowly growing in his head. “I get it Dad. I got it a lot of time ago, and now this has nothing to do with Connie.”

“Then what is it-”

“IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS IS WHAT IT IS!!”

There it was, that same flash of rage and frustration that vibrated throughout the whole temple the wood shook underneath the two. Greg jumped, stepping back a bit when seeing his own son glow pink once more and glare in utter rage. Flashes of the van ride and argument they had before foze both of the male Universes in a state of shock, their eyes glued to one another in unease, shock, and even fear.

For Greg, he just felt a sense of fear and dread. Priyanka told him to go easy on his son, to not scream and treat him like he had done a crime. In reality, yes Steven did do a crime drinking underage again, but sleeping with someone was completely in his right. Still, it just rubbed the old man the wrong way now thinking that his own innocent son had slept with a stranger who was in a bar, and from the sound of it it was just for kicks. That’s not how he raised him to be. Sure the old rockstar was reckless, couch surfed through all of his old friends, and was a runaway who did pot, but he didn’t sleep with anyone he wasn’t in a relationship with. To just have a one night stand like his son did, it brought an illness to his stomach and a deep sense of hurt in his heart. There was guilt there, guilt that has been there since he took his son to his parent’s house. Now it only seems to grow the more he looked at his hybrid boy. Was this him just rebelling against his old man? Was he doing all of this cause of his silly ideal of having freedom and making his own path?

For some reason, all Greg could see was the very image his parents had screamed at him, lectured him on end that he could become. Only this time, it was showing clearly on his own son. Secretive, reckless, and now short tempered. It hurt… because he knew this was his fault.

Greg swallowed the growing lump in his throat, seeing now that he took the wrong move stepping away from his son. He saw the hit of fear in his eyes when he shouted, his pink skin dimming back to the normal peach tan. “S-Steven… I-”

“I need to go.” Steven frowned, turning to the door as he grabbed his phone and started to text someone. He didn’t even look at Greg as he stated, “I’m gonna be late with my appointment with Sabrina. I’ll text when I get there.”

He couldn’t even give a pitiful goodbye before Steven slammed the screen door shut and raced down to his car. The guilt and dread and frustration finally building up in the old man’s poor heart, that it left Greg dropping to the couch. A deep sharky breath leaving his throat as he dropped his head in his hands, a broken sob leaving his throat. Nothing else was in his mind but how much he feels like he failed his son, and for once he has no idea what to do with this. He truly felt lost.

_*Ring*..... *Ring*....*Ring*..._

_{Hey man. You’re a bit late for your appointment. Did something happen?}_

_[Y-Yeah… sorry, but my dad grilled on me. He… He knows I lost my v-card]_

_{Oh damn. Does he know how?}_

_[Naw. You taught me well, but he might ground me for the Bunny Pub again.]_

_{Shit…}_

_[I’m heading over now. Thanks for the lie, and the piercings. I can’t believe your cousin is Sabrina.]_

_{Well~ She was happy to help when she heard you were coming. She told me she hung out with your step mom so it's all cool.}_

_[Yeah. Wish I can repay you though.]_

_{Mmm~... You can tonight at the pub. Might as well come over before pops has any problems at home.}_

_[Alright! See you there_ _Vanessa_ _~!]_

_{See ya kid. I’ll watch your drinking tonight though. We have much to talk about.}_

_*Click*_

Steven bit his lip before taking a look at himself in the rear view mirror. He took a glance at his ears, seeing the small scars were a piercing use to be back when he was young, getting a little giddy before taking a look at his tongue as well. Not a mark on the surface, and honestly a bit of nervousness became small fright at the thought of something there as well. Sitting back on the driver seat, he shifted to drive and continued to leave Beach City with deep thoughts in his mind, looking at the photo of the gems and his dad tucked in the mirror. Guilt shined through his eyes before a flash of pink took over, a small blank look on his face as he tugged the picture off and into the glove box.

“Sorry Dad…” The hybrid whispered bitterly, his brown eyes bleeding to a nice burgundy once more, his tensed body finally relaxing as a small smirk played on his face. “But it’s much more than sex that you, and the gems, don’t know about me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, no smut this time but honestly cause I felt like there should be a little more something before we hit there. 
> 
> Don't worry though, the next chapter hopefully won't disappoint. Till then, High Five The Sky


	8. In memory & The Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven was lost in the memory of his lost virginity, he couldn't hold back to have a little quirky.

Ever since that day with Carter and his friends, it was like a switch came on in Steven’s brain. Chains that seemed to be wielding him to one spot, slowly turning him to stone, just brittle and dropped like ash to let his wings sore. There was fire in him, a lion, and it was telling him not to stop.

Steven knew what sex was, for the male and female equation of it anyhow. He knew having it with a woman would feel like his Dad described, and Amethyst sort of teased at: Hot, tight but soft, and really wet if done right. He even tested a feeling like that once with a hot wet rag in the shower once and found out he liked it, but other than that he never thought about it with men. He figured that men did have sex, it just made sense when he noticed Mr. Smiley hanging out with his old time partner more. The issue was just he never had really understood how and never thought of it so much to really care. Thinking back on it, the hybrid could tell he was very sheltered from human ways of intimacy. Still, he was sort of okay with it cause in a way, he never felt the need for it. When he was with Connie, he thought of kissing and holding hands with her, even making out, but never sex. He was sure that once they were older and married, she would be open to it and he would be ready to please her. In a way, he just felt sex as something to just please the other. Sure he would feel great, but the young diamond was a people pleaser through and through. Pleasing Connie or any future girlfriend was his main goal, and if it was sex then he was cool with it.

To really try it himself, for himself, was something completely different. Strange, powerful, but most amazingly librating.

When he began this strange intimacy with a complete stranger at the bar, it was like a door had opened to the floodgates of possibilities. He learned new things about the world of sex, and it was like he couldn’t stop the craving want to know so much more. Steven began to like everything he did with the stranger Carter and his friends. In a way, it was more than just his need to please them that day in the college dorm, but also just the desire to let go and let them guide him around, pss him over, and do what they pleased to get him off. It was just so strange and new and mind shattering. Then when he truly learned what sex was really like, what it felt like with a men taking another men, it was like the gates finally opened to let the dark waters of ecstasy completely drown him. Even though it was days later, the hybrid couldn’t help but recall the afternoon like it was just hours ago.

_“A-Are you sure I’m loose enough…?”_

_Carter and Issac looked at each other with obvious worry for Stephen, the shorter male laying half way on the raven’s chest while they were on his bed, the buffer man hovering above the shorter one. They moved to a room once the male had come out of the shower and Tristen was well spent and now just chilling on the couch watching anime. The short young teen was still naked, hard and sucking his roommate like a pornstar pro. Just seeing the teen now swallowing his third load was enough to get them up and gear for the next event. With a few kisses, groping between the three, and more preping for the short one, the two man were ready to show the young one what full on sex was all about._

_However, they knew how nervous Stephen was. He was sort of freaking out internally though, staring in awe and small fright at how much bigger Carter was compared to three fingers. Those fingers in his ass stung for a good while before it started to feel like zaps through his stomach and spin. Imagine having something so much wider and longer hitting deeper into him. Yeah the young hybrid was freaking out a bit, but still slightly eggered for it too. He couldn’t really explain it, but he had this tiny voice in his head whispering at him to do it, to let these men fuck him. If three fingers rubbing at his prostate, as Isaac called it, was enough to bring heat and butterflies to his stomach, just think what something much thicker hitting the spot on time every time. It peaked the burgundy eyed teen curiosity and only caused his arousal to flush just underneath his skin. He wanted to try it, to feel what a dick was inside of his ass. He ignored his calls with the gems, risking into getting more trouble, just for these two to show him what male on male sex is all about. In his mind he had already made up his mind, so why was he still scared._

_Carter spoke up first of course, looking right into the teen’s somewhat lighter eyes, showing nothing but reassurance. “Stephen… We don’t have to do this if you aren’t ready, baby boy.”_

_“Carter is right,” Issac spoke up, smiling down at the teen before slowly rubbing his thighs in a comforting way. He was helping Stephen hold his legs up for a better entrance. “We know this is new for you, so if you are too scared he and I can just continue what we did until you cum.”_

_Stephen frowned at this. He knew the two wanted to do this, but they were still letting him decide what he wanted to do in the end. It irked the hybrid in a way he just couldn’t understand. These two were strangers, grown men who have no real attachment to the teen. Hell they didn’t even know his real name, but they still cared about his well being enough to still give him the power to take charge and control what happens right now. The feeling of trust and support was refreshing but also just frustrating all at once. Refreshing cause he hasn't felt this in months with his family and the gems, but also frustrating because it was reminding him that he hardly had any of it when he did get it from people in his life. He was getting somehow more trust and support from strangers then his own goddamn family If it wasn’t for the fact that he was still horny and naked in front of these two, the teen would be crying and glowing pink in rage._

_Which was just the reason why he wanted to do this. He wanted to forget his family, to do something for once for himself without trying to make them happy. Stephen knew this wasn’t going to make them happy if they found out which is why he won’t even tell them. He can keep his own secrets like they did to him, lie to them like they did to him, and for once it would be no one's fault but theirs. That twisted sense of pay back and wrongness of the whole situation only seems to fuel his ever growing arousal. He wanted to finally cross the threshold of no return, finally do something that would totally piss off the gems, his dad, maybe even Connie if they found out. In a sick way, just knowing they would yell at him and look at him as anything but an angle was enough to get the young man to spread his legs wider. The fear in his eyes melted away in the sea of pink and lust._

_Shaking his head, Stephen said slowly, “N-No… I want it… I want you Carter just… go slow for me.”_

_The two ravens look at him with small smiles before nodding and getting into position. Issac helped hold his legs in place as Carter lined himself up with the teen’s pink and lube leaking asshole. Seeing him still breathing a bit fast, the taller raven said, “I’ll go slow Stephen. Just relax~”_

_Taking a deep breath, Stephen nods and wills his legs and body to fall limp against Issac, now dropping his hands from his thighs to lay on the sheets below him. He watched, eyes never Carter’s dick as it slowly pushed its head inside of his body._

_The hybrid hissed, biting his lower lip as his walls tightened a bit painfully at the massive intrugen. Issac quickly was rubbing his thighs to relax him as Carter seemed to be holding in a hiss of his own, pushing in more. It stung to Stephen, that much he kind of knew was going to happen, but mostly it was just super filling. It felt strange. His insides were twitching and tightening up around the man’s cock which only made the size feel even bigger. Stars it was still going in further, it was sliding in to eht point where he felt his walls couldn't fight from the intrusion anymore, just taking in the size as best as he could as they spasmed around the massive grit. By the time he felt hip bones pressing against his ass, the teen couldn’t help the full body quiver take hold of him as a deep throat mix of a gasp and goan slipped back on his lips._

_Carter stayed just like that, breathing a bit faster but otherwise more calm than Stephen’s small pants and spasming walls. He let out a groan of his own though. “Damn…” He said in a slightly breathless tone. “You’re really tight baby boy~”_

_“Is that… good…?” Stephen wasn’t really sure it was to be honest with himself. He was trying to get his body to stop shaking and his ass squeezing around the dick in his ass, but it was easier said than done. Issac leaning down and pressing a small peck on his lips though seem to help, as well as his words. “It's okay Stephen. He likes it tight~ just tell us when you feel ready for him to move.”_

_Moving! Stars what more can he do at this point. At first the hybrid thought moving was out of the question, he felt so close to splitting open if he wasn’t careful, but soon the small discomfort was ebbing away with just the feeling of fullness. Just full and stuffed in a way that wasn’t displeasing but not really enjoyable either. After a few more seconds, maybe a minute or two, Stephen looked at the flush connection of his ass to Carter’s hips in awe and wonder. The older man watching as the teen kept staring before he shifted and even lifted his hips a bit to get a better feel of the man inside of him. His walls still spasmed when his movements, signaling him that it still felt odd, but otherwise they felt so much more relaxed. Though, he did feel a bit like something should be happening now, like Issac when he used his fingers. Like gears turning, the teen just knew that moving was going to make this feel better. Not sure how, Carter’s dick is just so much thicker than he remembered, but he was already so far ahead. No point in stopping now._

_With a small and nervous nod, Carter slowly let out a small breath before pulling his dick back out of Stephen. The teen gasped, feeling that fullness deflate kind of like a balloon and his walls twitching even more than when it was inside of him. Though he was only half way away from the teen’s butt before pushing slowly back up against him, causing the short male to gasp and let out a small moan of discomfort at the sudden movement. After a few painfully slow pulls before pushing back in, the older man started to bring in a slightly faster pace to his movements, no longer pausing between each movement._

_Stephen groaned and gasped at the feeling, but the displeasure from before was now twisting to this small flicker of arousal. When the slow rythme came into play, the hybrid’s walls were already spasming, letting in pain but more in sudden heat and an odd sense of pleasure. Strangely, it was starting to feel good and even a bit fun to feel the repetitive emptiness and filling of his ass. He let out a sigh, his hands twisting into the sheets slightly as he closed his eyes to get more into the feeling. A pleased smile on his face as he bit his lip with each push back inside of him. It was still trange, but the teen honestly thought that a few tries of this and he could get used to it._

_“W-Woah…~” Stephen shakily moaned out, the heat slowly building as he got more into the feeling. His hands twisted in the sheets more as his legs shook and twitched with each thrust. “O-Oh~... C-Carter~”_

_Issac, watching the teen’s facial expression carefully, hummed somewhat playfully at him. “Starting to feel good, cutie~?”_

_Good? Yeah it was feeling good to the brunette. He smiled and looked up at the smaller raven, his eyes flickering a small spec of pink as he nodded. He was going to speak until Carter pushed a bit harder in the next thrust, causing him to let out a moan of shock and a high spark of pleasure. Now that felt even better. His whole body just shivered and twitched more under them, his mind slowly swimming in the aftermath of the buzzing lava in his ever filling stomach. It was like the cum inside was boiling with every build up of heat. He felt so warm._

_The raven just chuckled lightly at this point, seeing the pleasure flash through the teen’s ever growing wide pupils. He gripped the other’s thighs a bit tiger, whispering down to the short teen, “Then you’re going to love this next part~”_

_Stephen wanted to ask what that meant, but instead just trusted the male and continued to enjoy the small heat building up with just thrust inside of him. It wasn’t horrible anymore, no longer painful in a way, but still so full that it was almost too much. He remembered when he was fifteen when his Dad told him that having sex, if done right, can feel good enough to make both partners cum. It felt amazing when Issac used his fingers inside of him, rubbing at his sweet spot long enough to get him seeing stars, but Carter wasn’t hitting the spot for some odd reason. It was clear that he was much bigger and longer than the other’s fingers, but the hybrid wasn’t no were near the mind blowing and star flashing heat he had before. If anything, this wasn’t as good as being fingered in his ass. Still, hearing Carter groans and rapid breathing was helping in that factor, loving how he was enjoying his ass more than he was enjoying being stuffed. Pleasing was what Steven does, and oddly enough it was nice._

_Though he wondered what Issac meant by it getting better. His thought was cut short when the smaller raven all but stated to the other, “Aim upwards Carter, surprisingly it’s around where his piercing is at.”_

_His piercing? The hybrid gasped in realization when he figured out that he meant his gem. Wait. His prostate was higher up inside of him? Why didn’t he notice that before when Issac was finger hi-_

_“Got it…. Ahh~ Issac~” Carter then growled, the rumbling of his chest making the brunette freeze as his heart fluttered at the sound. The bigger man just took hold of Stephen’s legs from Issac, sitting up right before flashing a smirk. “Get ready baby boy~...”_

_Carter then rejected his dick before pushing a much more force thrust inward. The reaction was immediate, gem shattering even._

_Stephen's reaction even shocked himself, his back arching off of Issac as a loud and deep strangled noise forced its way out of his throat. It was a mix of a scream, moan, and gasp all at once, but never in pain. A white hot, intense, overwhelming pleasure began to radiate out from his ass. It quickly overtook everything, racing through his veins, cascading up to his mind where it easily took control. It was like any discomfort he may have felt was just easter from his memory. Instead memories of this same feeling came back, when he was being fingered but only applied ten times fold._

_Issac chuckled at the sound, smiling at Stephen’s slightly pink face and drool pooling down the side of his face. He wondered if the short teen knew that he had shot out a bit of precum on his pink piercing. “That was so sexy cutie~” Taking the brunette hands in his as he chuckled at the fog that suddenly filled his eyes. “Did that feel good~?”_

_“Good~!” Stephen moaned, using what little leverage he had to push back against Carter’s thrusts. “Your... Ahhh~ O-Oh s-stars~... Ahhhh~ Y-Your cock feels s-so-Ah!... Amazing~!"_

_Carter chuckled out a groan, roughly rotating his hips to make sure he could get the spot with every thrust. His pace getting faster that the bed was letting out small squeaks. “Glad you think… Mmm~ So high of m-me baby boy~... Y-You feel so tight and hot around my cock~”_

_“M-More~! Nahhh~... P-Please~! Please!”_

_He wasn’t sure who said it next, but it sort of sounded like both of them who whispered, “W-whatever the baby boy wants~”_

_Everything after that was too mindblowing to fully focus on anything other than feeling. All he knew was that Carter’s thrusts were rougher, squeaking louder, and his cock was punching so hard on Stephen’s prostate that his eyes only saw pink and white anymore. Good, he was feeling good, being fucked in the ass by another man's huge cock was making him feel so good. It was intense, too utterly wonderful! He couldn’t think straight anymore and it felt amazing. No thoughts of his family, the gems, his dad, Connie, not even his own name could fight back from the harsh move of each thrust in his ass. The heat didn’t just spark like made anymore through his body, it was pooling and roaring like tidal waves that crashed down to his very bones. He might really go insane! He didn’t know how much more he could take of this! Good, his butt felt so good! His whole body felt incredible, and it was horrifying. It was so frightening how much he definitely didn’t want this brutal but magnificent feeling to ever end. He didn’t know he wanted anything more in his whole life!_

_Stephen howled like a bitch in heat, pleasure running rampant throughout his body. Precum fell in a flood down onto the floor. Good, good, his butt felt so good! He was stuffed so incredibly full! His ass was being stretched to its limits, and it felt amazing! Biting his lower lip, slamming his hips back to meet Carter’s thrusts, wanting him to be even deeper, to mess him up even more. The bigger man let go of his legs to kneel lower to the teen, moving to kiss and bite on his neck as his thrust never lightened up. This was new, but the small pain only seemed to fuel the fire inside that the brunette just felt his eyes roll back and his cock twitch at the bites. His legs wrapped around the man’s rapidly moving hips, his voice getting louder and more jumbled as his fingers stayed intertwined with Issac’s, who watched from above._

_It was too much, too massive for his body to fully handle. Stephen felt his gem pulsing against the ever growing heat underneath. He wondered what he looked like when like this, fucked out of his damn mind that nothing else but sex came to mind. There was too much pleasure and ecstasy blinding him, filling his body to be considered sane anymore. He needed to cum so badly, to finally succumb to the ultimate endorphins that he had left a goo in their arms. He screamed, wailed, moaned and shouted in pleasure for more. Nothing else mattered, nothing else should matter. He just wanted to cum. He needed to cum and feel cum enter his body once more. The hybrid craved it at this point._

_The words came tumbling out more easily than he thought through his continuing moans and screaming. Rolling his hips against Carter, Stephen wailed, “M-More~! Ooh-Fu-Ahhhhh~... Ahhhh~... F-Fuck me~! Harder~! Y-Yes!... Ahhh~ H-harder! I want-!”_

_“What do you want, baby boy~” The bigger raven rasped, his lips moving to kiss the boy's cheek as he grapped his trembling hips. "I'll g-give it, c-cutie~... Ahhh~ Mmhp! J-Just be honest...~"_

_“Your c-cum!” The teen sobbed, already on the verge of cumming, "Issa-Ahhhh~! C-Carter~! Your cum! Y-Yes! Yes~! Nahhhh~ I want your cum! F-Fuck me! Fuck me!”_

_Issac moaned deep in his throat, enjoying the unwinding of the teen as he moved to whisper into his ear, licking and nibbling the lobe. “Y-You’ll have our cum babe~.. You just need to cum first. Cum for us Stephen~”_

_It was like a light switch, and before he could warn them Stephen’s eyes glowed completely pink as his body obeyed. Letting out a long, strangled scream, a blast of white flashed across his vision. Blood roared in his ears. Hips straining backwards, pressing hard against Carter’s pubic bone, the movement pushing his cock even deeper inside him. Stephen sprayed his stomach and chest with a bright spread of white at the same time that his ass was being filled with hot sticky seeds. Shuddering hard, his legs trembling so badly that he no longer clung to the man's side, but instead limped to the bed._

_The hybrid mewed sweetly when, before he had even realized what was happening, the two flipped him over on his stomach before the one on top kept moving, pounding into his ass, sending shockwave after shockwave of pleasure searing up his spine. His orgasm kept going and going, pushed higher and higher by the male continuing to fuck him. Up and up and up, shoving the pleasure to an almost terrifying level. He felt his slack mouth open more by gentle fingers though as a familiar heaviness of heated thick flesh filled his mouth. It didn’t take long for Stephen to hum and suck around Issac’s cock slowly. He was already twitching and leaking so much pre, plsu the hybrid didn’t mind one last meal from the two. It didn’t take long for them though._

_Carter grunted, buried his sheath inside him and came once again, coating the interior of his ass with another load. Panting raggedly with tongue hanging out of his mouth, eyes heavy lidded, Stephen watched Isaac cum for a second time as well. This load landed on his tongue and cheek as he shivered at the heat. Hot breaths echoed up from the curve of his neck. Lightly kissing from behind while the other moved to kiss the teen's spit and cum covered lips. Everything felt amazing, buzzing, and empty._

_He could hardly hear Carter and Issac praising and cleaning him up, all Stephen could do was smile and enjoy the emptiness he felt in his head. Nothing was there. Nothing at all. Just the afterglow and note that his stomach and ass felt so full and warm. How can he feel so full but empty at the same time? How could it all feel so wonderful? The hybrid realized then, that was the best feeling in the whole universe._

That emptiness. It was something that Steven craved ever since that day. Even when he came back to the Temple, the bruise healed during the car ride home and the limp mostly gone, the hybrid was already craving for that same blissful state from before. He craved it when he didn’t have it; every second of every day he was awake.

Even now, Steven could hardly contain himself just reminding himself of such a mind blowing memory. Against his better judgement, the teen checked his phone to see the time for the appointment. He had another thirty minutes, and he was already in Ocean Town just a few miles away from the shop. Feeling his body already heat up from his gem lower to his groin, the hybrid bit his lip and turned his car into a silent abandoned parking lot.He let out a subtle groan as he shut off the engine and slipped into the backseats. There were no other cars around in the decently sized parking lot, and as far as he knew he didn’t see anyone walking nearby or even in the closed shops across the street so he was perfectly safe to do this. Though even if there were one or two people out right now, he didn’t think it would be enough to stop himself.

Days like this were the hardest for him. Ever since that day and the ones afterwards became slightly frequent, the mind numbing pleasure just seemed to be a release for him. To just let all of that storm of feelings to leave his body and leave him hollow. Times when he was alone now, and feeling the buzz in his mind fade and the storm return, Steven would do almost anything to get just a bit of that feeling back. Besides, it wasn’t like it was hurting him or anything to keep doing this. If he could do it almost every time he went into Rose’s old cloud room, then just a quickie in the backseat of his own car was fine. He just needed a bit of that pleasure again. To get rid of the horrible argument he just had with his dad and the one he was going to have when heading back.

A soft pink blush came to his cheeks as he took off his jacket and moved to unzip his jeans. Just that small release from his confining pants brought a subtle sigh to Steven’s lips, followed by him sucking his bottom lip between his teeth at the sight of his already raising tent from his boxers. It was strange how even in the back of his car, he wasn’t as embarrassed or even frustrated to see such a reaction anymore. Before going to that Bunny Pub, even when he did know how to materbate in the shower or work on a morning wood at times, the hybrid always felt a bit bashful to be having such a normal body reaction. He was the angle diamond prince Steven Universe, and the innocent boy should never get morning woods. At least that’s what a nasty little voice that somehow reminded him of Pearl would see to him. Now though, having popped his cherry, it was almost exciting to feel so free from that pesky chain. He wasn’t ashamed of having such urges. In fact he rather enjoyed it more than anything these days.

Without even waiting a second longer, the hybrid quickly kicked off his sneakers and jeans, moving his body to lay flat and across the whole back seats. He took one hand to lift his tank top uo to bare his gem and stomach into the open air, and the other to do the same with pulling down his boxers. His cock came out fully hardened to its full length and seemed to already have a drop of his light pink pre sticking to the tip. Licking his palm to slightly wet it, he moved his right hand to gentle, but firmly grasped his hardened length, starting a slow but even out pace to the tip and down the base.

The tingling sensation of his healing magic and relieving touch made the brunette lay his head back and sigh in pleasure, his hand not only moving a notice faster. “Ahh~” Steven still was a bit embarrassed at the noises he would make, but he still moaned voluntarily, shaft pulsing and throbbing in his grip. masturbating for his own personal pleasure but it was just so good… so damn good…

“So good~,” He moaned softly as his other hand went to rub and pinch his revealing nipple. It hardens in an instant.

He was feeling it. That wonderful lava pit starts to grow more into his stomach as his mind falls into a mild fog. The tingling and heat spread out over the surface of his skin. In his belly was a storm of pressure and pleasure. Bucking his hips slightly, pushing up to thrust into the curve of his fingers, Steven moaned shamelessly out once more. He twisted his nipple harder between his fingers, a loud curse falling his lips at the pain and spark of asoual that quickly followed. The feeling was so powerful that he was already on the verge of cumming but…it wasn’t enough…he needed more. Panting hard, chest heaving, the hybrid decided he had enough time to get an even better organism.

It would be better if he had some lube but he never left a spare bottle in his car anyhow. It wasn’t a normal thing for him to beat his meat in the car. Any pain he would get though would go away faster when with his healing spit. Once his fingers were covered in a considerable amount of spit, he slid his hand down to his ass, quickly pushing between the plump, plush cheeks until his fingers found his opening. Normally, he liked to take the time to tease himself a little bit but right now, he was too excited, too impatient. He had his balls cupped around his palm, rolling and pleasuring as well but it wasn't enough. Far from enough and he wanted more. Just a plain stroke of that hard and engorged shaft was just nothing compared to… to… to a cock in his hole…

“Ahh~... O-Oh fuck~,” Steven pants as he let his hand move faster, rubbing the tip with his thumb as more pre came out. His loud gasping and moaning already revealing his pink tongue as his eyes became half lidded.

His fingers from his left hand were already roaming about his ball sac but began to go lower until finally, he found something that he had quickly grown familiar with: his own male hole. It was hot and tight, not to mention used as well. After having fingers, thick dicks to finally be filled with warm sticky seed, it became a feeling that was just too good not to want it non stop. That fat maleness rob Carter shoved into him, entering and penetrating his body, placing his senses to greater heights than what he was feeling now. He could even feel his drool pooling in his mouth at the thought of being stuffed with an equally wonderful dick in his mouth like Issac and Tristan would do as he was fucked into their mattress. He wishes he was there with them right now, with anyone at this, just to get him off once more.

Without hesitation, a finger entered in, ass muscles clenching tightly around the fleshy digits. Steven threw his head back to the car seat, moaning and grunting deeply; apparently, whining as well. “Oh f-fuck yes~! Ahhh~... Oooh~”

Moaning loudly, pleasure cascading up his spine, Steven thrust the one finger in a couple of times, just to make sure he was ready before pushing in the other two. While it did feel good and using his fingers was usually enough to get him off, he wanted more already. He wanted a cock to pound into his ass, to stretch him wide open, to spray his insides with cum. He wanted to be full, to be fucked stupid and pushed to the edge to forgot his own fucking name. He needs to fall to bliss so badly that it hurts.

Pushing back against his fingers, wishing he had more time to enjoy this, the hybrid worked his hands on overdrive to jerk his leaking cock off faster and shoved third fingers to jab at his prostate. Steven screamed in ecstasy, drooling passing his opened mouth as he moaned more uncontrollably with every minute. He could feel his orgasm building up steadily in the base of his belly. He wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer.

“Fuck! Nahhh~... Yes~ YesYesYes~! F-Fuck me~” He ached his back and worked even faster, white and pink stars blasting in his vision as his gem glowed and stomach tighten. “I-I… Ahhh~ I’m g-gonnahhh~... c-cum~!”

Giving his throbbing dick one last squeez, he let out a small scream of pleasure, cum splattering all over his fingers. Steven moans loud enough to fill the whole car, diamonds clouding his vision as his body twitched and spasmed with each spurt of sum. A slight buzzing in his ears. He came onto his own gem, leaving his shiny diamond a sticky surface. Gasping, a pleasant golden haze settling over his mind, the hybrid thrust into the curve of his fingers a couple of times before going still. Unsurprisingly, that had felt…amazing! Even though he had been jerking off all by himself, it had still felt so good.

Letting his breathing quickly calm down once more, Steven removed his fingers from his deflating cock and twitching hole. He licked the cum off his hands absentmindedly, used to the sweet taste of it, before reaching for a small bag of wipes he had under his driver seat. He wiped the rest of his cum off of his gem and belly, polishing his diamond as best as he could. His legs still shook and his body was still quivering in the blissful high, but the teen was able to put his clothing back on and slip back into the front of the car. He only had ten minutes left to get to Sabrina, but he didn’t worry so much anymore. His mind was too fogged to even care as he sighed and drove off with a pleased smile on his face.

Unknown to him, his eyes remained a light burgundy the whole way.


End file.
